Les Enquêtes de Miles Edgeworth: Volte face Masqué
by Elder Vitae
Summary: De curieux meurtres surviennent dans la ville. Le meurtrier: Mask*Demasque. Edgeworth et ses acolytes enquêtent pour coincer le coupable.
1. Volte face Masqué Partie 1

C'était une soirée bien ordinaire dans la glorieuse métropole. Malgré l'heure tardive, la ville semblait autant animée qu'elle ne l'était durant le jour, puisque une horde massive de passants déambulait sur le trottoir. Le phénomène était surtout flagrant à la sortie du cinéma 24h « Hollymount » où quelques centaines de personnes se ruaient hors du bâtiment d'époque, tout en briques rouges, après avoir vu la première du film « Mask*DeMasque, le voleur aux 100 visages » dont l'affiche promotionnelle format géant trônait glorieusement sur la façade principale du cinéma.

Parmi ces fanatiques du personnage, se trouvait un jeune procureur que nous connaissons bien. Vêtu de son manteau bleu cachant son habit de travail bourgogne, Miles Edgeworth cherchait à éviter le gros de la foule et à retourner dans son bureau où un important dossier l'attendait. La tâche n'était pas facile avec tous ces excités qui se bousculaient à tour de rôle, tout en s'improvisant critique de films.

« Quel génie! » s'exclama un passant enthousiaste d'une quarantaine d'année.

« Sal Manella est un véritable artiste! C'était encore meilleur que le Samurai d'acier! » ajouta un autre qui arborait fièrement un badge frappé du visage masqué du célèbre voleur.

Le procureur tiqua et s'éloigna de ces gens qu'il jugeait peu fréquentables.

« Mph! C'était un abominable flop! Deux heures de pure stupidité pour une histoire d'urne… qui peut bien penser à des insipidités pareilles? » pensa-t-il.

Edgeworth chercha à se défaire du groupe et tenta de profiter d'une infime brèche qui s'ouvrait à lui, mais une voix tonitruante le stoppa net et en fit sursauter bien d'autres.

« Monsieur Edgeworth! »

Le procureur soupira d'agacement et accéléra le pas pour tenter d'éviter ce qui s'avèrerait être probablement une pénible conversation. Le cri étouffé derrière lui de multiples fans du film lui fit déduire que l'individu qui l'avait hélé se taillait un chemin en bousculant les divers passants qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur sa route. Edgeworth ne porta aucune attention aux regards stupéfaits des gens, seule la fuite lui importait pour le moment. À pas rapides et pressés, mais pas suffisamment pour que l'on déduise qu'il fuyait, le procureur franchit mètre par mètre, la distance qui le séparait de son immeuble de travail. Il aperçut enfin le bâtiment que l'on surnommait la tour des procureurs et eut un léger sourire d'espoir, mais qui s'estompa instantanément lorsqu'une main puissante lui agrippa l'épaule. D'instinct, Edgeworth se retourna et libéra brusquement son épaule avec un coup du revers de la main sèchement envoyé sur la solide poigne de son poursuivant. L'individu en face de lui émit un « ouille! » surpris, mais il arborait tout de même un large sourire, alors que le procureur se maudissait intérieurement de n'avoir pas été plus rapide. Barbe mal taillée, sparadrap sur la joue gauche et cheveux noirs n'ayant jamais été coiffés, l'individu était facilement identifiable.

« Mr. Edgeworth! Quelle surprise de vous trouver ici! C'était génial le film n'est-ce-pas? Hohoho! clama le détective Dick Gumshoe, toujours vêtu de son vieil imperméable verdâtre délavé.

- Ha oui bien sûr! Le genre de film à regarder encore et encore… avant de le jeter à la poubelle », répondit Edgeworth en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment de l'ordre des procureurs.

Il fit mine de s'intéresser à une affiche publicitaire faisant la promotion du film qu'il venait de visionner plutôt que d'affronter le regard désemparé et larmoyant du détective.

« Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis je ne comprends pas, pleurnicha Gumshoe. Pour moi, ce film était parfait! Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas aimé?

- Le scénario était médiocre, les acteurs maladroits, le son exécrable, les décors iréels et le popcorn fade. Ça vous suffit, détective? »

Les épaules de Dick Gumshoe s'affaissèrent et il baissa la tête.

« Heu en fait, vous n'avez rien aimé, Monsieur?… soupira Gumshoe au comble du désespoir.

- Eh bien si en fait. Vous vous souvenez de cette scène où ce voleur à la petite semaine tente de dérober la fourchette de la Reine d'Angleterre et que tout à coup, un tigre féroce surgit et l'attaque férocement?

- Hohoho! Si je m'en souviens! pouffa le détective, j'ai failli perdre connaissance, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à quelque chose comme ça! »

Edgeworth gratifia son interlocuteur d'un regard des plus méprisants.

« Vous m'étonnez, détective… eh bien à ce moment, un spectateur a poussé un cri déchirant d'horreur. J'ai aimé cet exemple flagrant de la bêtise humaine incapable de faire la différence entre mythe et réalité. Enfin, vous m'excuserez de ne pas désirer que cette conversation s'éternise, détective, mais j'ai du travail sur le feu! Veuillez retourner à l'endroit où vous vous trouvez normalement chaque samedi soir! » conclut Edgeworth en ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble des procureurs.

Il souhaita de tout son cœur que le détective ne relance pas le débat et que lui-même pourrait profiter du calme de son bureau en toute quiétude. Malheureusement, la vie n'est pas si aisée.

« Mais monsieur! fit remarquer le détective. Comment pouvez-vous dire que c'est un mythe? Mask*DeMasque a véritablement existé! C'est donc la réalité!

- Détective, énonça le procureur, agacé, Mask*DeMasque a réellement existé, mais comme dans tout bon film, on a exagéré ses larcins, c'est donc un mythe!

- Mais monsieur… vous êtes en train de dire que la réalité est mythique! Le film énonçait clairement qu'il était entièrement biographique, c'est donc la réalité que l'on a vue et non pas un mythe! En plus que…

- Détective! Je vous jure que si vous rajoutez un seul mot, je fais passer votre salaire de réalité à mythe! Ça, c'est quelque chose que vous comprenez? » coupa Edgeworth d'un ton tranchant.

Devant l'air déconfit du détective dont le salaire avait subi les pires affres, le jeune procureur claqua la porte. Il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée trop richement décoré à son goût; les murs bleu clair reflétaient une certaine sérénité qui ne concordait pas avec la puissance que dégageaient les statues grandiloquentes d'anciens procureurs célèbres dispersées tout autour de la grande pièce circulaire.

« Trop préoccupé par ses nouilles pour oser continuer de me contredire. Enfin, ça m'apprendra à me rendre au cinéma, alors que je pourrais prendre de l'avance sur mes dossiers », pensa Edgeworth en signant le registre d'entrée obligatoire que lui tendait le vieux gardien.

« Merci bien, Jeff. Rien à signaler ce soir? demanda le procureur.

- Non Monsieur, rien du tout! Ha si! La Docteure Angels m'a déposé un dossier pour vous. Tenez! »

Il lui tendit un épais dossier à la couverture jaunâtre, empli de papiers. Le procureur s'en saisit et le plaça sous son bras.

« Ha oui merci! Je dois justement effectuer quelques mises à jour à propos de ce dossier. Je devrais être de retour autour de 3h, conclut Edgeworth.

- Comme d'habitude alors, je vous attendrai! » répondit le gardien de nuit en feuilletant son magazine.

Le procureur lui tourna le dos et marcha d'un pas léger répercuté par l'écho. Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant les statues grandeur nature des procureurs ayant marqué ce bureau. Ce dernier existant depuis plus de deux siècles et étant rapidement devenu le point central de l'ordre des procureurs en raison de son prestige, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'il abritait désormais l'élite de ce que l'ordre avait de mieux à offrir. Parmi cette élite, cinq d'entre eux avaient laissé une marque indélébile et étaient désormais immortalisés en des traits sévères, à coups de burin dans le marbre clair. Edgeworth s'attardait souvent devant ces monuments, en admiration devant ceux que l'on considérait comme des pionniers de la poursuite, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela un peu pompeux et malsain. Tout ceci évoquait curieusement une sorte de culte étrange ou encore, une sacralisation de ces illustres personnages en les plaçant au même niveau que des saints ou des monarques. D'autant plus qu'avait été attribué à chacun de ces anciens procureurs, un surnom évoquant leur carrière.

La statue de Malric Dreggo dit « La main de fer », avec sa carrure imposante, ses épaules carrées, son regard austère et sa calvitie avancée, possédait dans sa main gauche, le code pénal et avait la main droite levée au niveau de la tête avec un index fixé sur la tempe droite. On aurait pu croire que le sculpteur avait tenté de donner une certaine honorabilité au personnage en lui donnant une pose songeuse, mais le regard fermé et menaçant de la statue trahissait beaucoup trop le tempérament de celui qui avait éradiqué la ville d'un des plus grands réseaux de banditisme en envoyant maintes de ses têtes dirigeantes à la potence.

Le procureur Donchad Cornell dit « L'érudit » était représenté sur sa statue comme un jeune homme mince et élancé avec la main droite tendue vers l'avant et le visage expressif de l'homme en pleine argumentation. On admirait ce procureur pour ses prouesses à la cour et sa maîtrise absolue de la loi et des procédures. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à le tenir en échec au cours d'une joute verbale. L'œil vif, les cheveux coupés courts indiquaient qu'on avait préféré représenter le procureur sous ses traits de trente ans plutôt que ceux de soixante-dix ans, l'âge de son décès.

Melina Finns dite « La salvatrice », la seule femme du lot, était une grande dame aux traits posés, mais fermes. Ses petits yeux cachés derrière d'épaisses lunettes, son nez aquilin, ses mains croisées au niveau de l'estomac et son léger sourire dégageaient une certaine bienveillance, une qualité que l'on retrouvait peu chez les procureurs. Elle ne s'était pas distinguée par un curriculum parfait ou par d'intenses débats, mais on avait retenu sa profonde compassion pour les victimes et son sens aigu de la justice. À titre de procureur, elle avait réussi à démanteler tout un réseau de fraudeurs qui impliquait bon nombre de politiciens, ce qui avait mis un terme à un vaste réseau de corruption au sein de la ville. Sa popularité était telle qu'on la pressentait comme future procureur en chef et pourquoi pas, comme gouverneur. Toutefois, sa passion du droit la fit demeurer en poste, bien que plus tard, elle troqua son badge de procureure pour revêtir la toge de juge.

Oliver Tybalt, dit « La fureur » était de taille moyenne, mais même statufié, il ne semblait pas tenir en place. Celui qui semait la terreur dans les palais de justice par ses répliques tranchantes et sa colère omniprésente avait tenu tête aux pires crapules du pays et acceptait les dossiers les plus dangereux, alors que d'autres procureurs se désistaient. Il fut, dit-on, victime d'un attentat au beau milieu du palais de justice, alors qu'un bandit à la solde d'un des accusés avait tenté de l'abattre à coups de revolvers. Blessé à l'épaule à bout portant, le procureur n'en avait pas moins désarmé le bandit et demandé à ce que le procès reprenne. Ce n'est qu'une fois le verdict coupable prononcé qu'il avait consenti à se rendre chez un médecin. Les yeux perçants, la mâchoire serrée couverte par une barbe broussailleuse, Maître Tybalt n'était pas un homme que l'on aimait avoir en face de soi lorsque l'on était avocat de la défense.

Finalement, Desmond Syler, dit « le conciliateur » était petit de stature, mais inspirait un immense respect. Il possédait des cheveux coiffés avec une raie à l'ancienne, d'épais sourcils et une moustache vénérable. Souriant et bonhomme, le procureur Syler était agréable dans la vie privée, mais se transformait en renard dans la cour. Vif d'esprit et avec un sens aiguisé de la logique, il n'avait pas son pareil pour débusquer les mensonges et les contradictions, allant même jusqu'à confronter ses propres témoins lorsque ceux-ci cachaient des éléments. D'une intégrité à toute épreuve et animé d'un sens profond du devoir, on raconte que ce procureur avait des amis dans tout le milieu juridique, mais très peu d'intimes, tout cela pour des raisons purement éthiques. Un modèle de vertu pour les uns, un individu plus catholique que le pape pour d'autres.

Edgeworth délaissa sa contemplation des statues et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant vers les étages supérieurs. Il se souvint distinctement qu'un jour, la chef procureur Skye lui avait révélé qu'il y avait fort à parier qu'un jour, Manfred Von Karma aurait sa propre statue et qu'il deviendrait le sixième membre honoré de l'ordre. C'était bien évidemment avant que la vérité au sujet du DL-6 n'éclate au grand jour, compromettant ainsi tout le projet. Edgeworth était presque soulagé de la tournure des événements. La pensée d'un jour observer la statue de Manfred Von Karma, dit « L'impitoyable » avec ses cheveux grisâtres lissés vers l'arrière, son œil terrifiant et son sourire goguenard lui était bien désagréable.

Le procureur monta une à une, les marches menant à son bureau, en pensant à Érika Angels, une amie depuis de nombreuses années qui était maintenant la Docteure principale au département d'autopsie du centre de police. C'était une jeune femme intelligente de 25 ans qui avait aidé le procureur plus d'une fois en produisant des rapports d'autopsie rapides et précis. Toujours célibataire, elle faisait tourner les têtes et suscitait beaucoup d'espoir chez les jeunes recrues, mais depuis de nombreuses années, elle n'avait montré que peu ou pas d'intérêt envers cette créature bizarre que constituait, pour elle, le couple.

Franchissant le long couloir peint de couleurs sobres, Edgeworth pénétra dans son bureau, se prépara du thé et déposa le rapport sur son fameux fauteuil cramoisi à l'aspect si confortable, mais que nul autre que le procureur n'avait testé. Après s'être défait de son manteau, le procureur s'installa et entreprit de vérifier le rapport envoyé par Érika Angels. Cette dernière, curieusement, lui avait envoyé le vieux dossier DV-7, une histoire sordide dont les principaux faits consistaient en un policier ayant commis une bavure en tirant sur un pauvre musicien intoxiqué. Ce dernier, selon les témoignages, semblait représenter un danger pour la sécurité du policier en question. Toutefois, c'était un rapport d'autopsie suite à une mort provoquée par un coup de masse particulièrement bien placé que le procureur escomptait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce dossier? se demanda Edgeworth, incrédule. Ce n'est même pas un rapport d'autopsie! Pourquoi Érika m'enverrait-elle pareil document? »

Le jeune homme se surprit à feuilleter certains chapitres du dossier. Il délaissa les nombreuses pages de procédures qui constituaient le tiers de tous les documents contenus et passa directement à l'enquête policière et par après, au jugement.

« Mmmh tout de même intéressante cette affaire! murmura Edgeworth pensivement. Il faudra que je demande à Érika de me donner le rapport que je lui ai demandé. Cela ne lui ressemble pas d'être si inexacte. »

Il but une gorgée de thé et en lut plus long sur le dossier. Il achevait de le lire quand son téléphone sonna, le faisant sursauter et par la même occasion, lui faisant renverser quelques gouttes de son précieux thé sur le linoléum. Edgeworth s'étendit de tout son long sur son fauteuil, exaspéré, et décrocha l'appareil qui émettait une nouvelle fois sa sonnerie tonitruante.

« Miles Edgeworth! soupira le procureur avec un ton de reproche dans la voix.

- Salut Miles, Érika à l'appareil! clama une voix féminine.

- Bonjour Érika, justement, je voulais te parler de…

- Plus tard! J'ai un crime sur les bras en ce moment! coupa brusquement Érika Angels. Il y a un homme qui a été retrouvé mort non loin d'où tu te trouves, comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire un samedi soir! J'ai besoin de ton aide immédiatement pour éclaircir le tout. Viens me rejoindre le plus vite que tu le peux, je t'attends! »

*Clic*

Edgeworth, toujours en possession du combiné, fixa stupidement le mur face à lui pendant quelques secondes. Coupant court à son moment d'ahurissement, il leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement et composa un numéro.

« Allô? demanda la même voix féminine que précédemment.

- Oui, demoiselle Érika aurait-elle la bonté de me dire où elle se trouve en ce moment? railla le procureur.

- Ha… désolé Miles, je suppose que dans mon empressement, j'ai oublié certaines notions élementaires.

- Merci de l'admettre! énonça Edgeworth avec une fausse reconnaissance. Alors, où puis-je te trouver en même temps que toute la horde de policiers gazouillant autour d'un cadavre?

- Viens me rejoindre au Cinéma Hollymount illico! La situation est assez spéciale!

- … J'arrive…

- Pourquoi cette pause avant ta réponse? questionna Angels, soupçonneuse.

- Rien, je déduis qu'il n'y a pas eu que la légende de Mask*DeMasque qui ait été tuée ce soir, répondit Edgeworth d'un trait. J'arrive tout de suite! »

*Clic*

Le procureur enfila son manteau en maugréant et sortit du bâtiment en quelques minutes. Les nerfs à vif, il se dirigea à pas rapides vers le cinéma où se trouvaient encore une foule importante, mais pas du même ordre que précédemment. Les fanatiques de Mask*Demasque avaient cédé le pas à des policiers en faction qui tenaient les curieux à distance et invectivaient les journalistes de ne pas franchir la barrière de sécurité qui bloquait l'accès à l'entrée du cinéma. Encore une fois, impossible d'avoir une soirée tranquille.


	2. Volte face Masqué Partie 2

Malgré l'heure tardive, Edgeworth marcha en direction du cinéma. Il avait l'habitude du travail aux heures avancées, mais pas nécessairement d'enquêter sur des meurtres à un endroit où il se trouvait quelques heures auparavant. Quoique…

Quelques dizaines de curieux s'étaient attroupés autour de la porte d'entrée du cinéma, alors que les policiers sécurisaient le périmètre tant bien que mal. Le procureur passa habilement sous le cordon de sécurité en ne portant pas attention aux murmures interrogateurs des passants. Un policier s'interposa brièvement, mais il reconnut le procureur quelques secondes plus tard et lui céda le chemin.

« Ha, mr. Edgeworth! Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous! lui lança un policier posté devant l'entrée du cinéma.

- Évidemment, agent Locker. Pour être un procureur efficace, il faut enquêter au préalable! Rien de mieux en cour que d'avoir été sur le terrain! répondit le procureur avec un demi-sourire.

- Et toujours aussi perfectionniste! Le Commissaire Adams vous attend près de la salle 7 du cinéma. Il est avec la Docteure Angels pour les premiers tests d'autopsie. »

Le procureur afficha une expression de surprise qu'il dissimula trop tardivement après quelques secondes.

« Salle 7… vraiment? Tout ceci promet d'être intéressant.

- Pourquoi cette pause avant votre réponse? demanda le policier, intrigué.

- Ce serait un peu long à expliquer », conclut Edgeworth.

Il entra dans le cinéma en n'accordant pas plus d'attention au garde interloqué. Il traversa l'entrée où se trouvaient les guichets et pénétra dans le couloir principal du cinéma, unique jonction entre l'entrée et les salles de visionnement. Huit portes parsemaient les murs du couloir principal et menaient chacune à une salle de projection de film totalement indépendante des autres. Les policiers s'affairaient déjà autour de la porte de la salle #7 à la recherche d'indices. Alors qu'il cherchait quelques visages familiers, Edgeworth entendit une voix bourrue qui lançait indélicatement des ordres aux policiers.

« Alors ces empreintes sur cette porte, ça vient oui?

- Bah euh chef… protesta faiblement une voix masculine désemparée.

- Quoi encore?! On est en retard sur l'horaire! Ah je vous jure, ces recrues! Même pas capables de relever des empreintes sur une simple poignée de porte.

- Mais chef! Il y a des centaines de gens qui ont été dans cette salle! Je ne peux pas relever toutes ces empreintes, ça serait complètement inutile sans compter que ce serait affreusement long. »

Il y eut une brève pause et la voix bourrue enchaîna sur un ton plus mielleux.

« Pardon? Serais-tu par hasard en train de me dire comment procéder pour l'enquête?

- Non, mais…

- Qui est le commissaire Édouard Adams ici? Toi ou moi?

- C'est vous, mais…

- Et qui est le constable #673 ici? Toi ou moi?

- C'est moi, mais…

- Alors qui est le constable #673 qui va relever TOUTES les empreintes comme le commissaire Édouard Adams le lui demande? Toi ou moi?

- … c'est moi, monsieur le commissaire.

- Hé ben dites donc! Il y a donc de l'espoir pour notre police avec des recrues qui comprennent aussi aisément, tonna la voix bourrue avec une fausse joie apparente. Allez, au travail maintenant! Le gouverneur menace de couper notre budget et ça signifie la fin pour notre projet de nouvelle machine à café, alors je veux du zèle pour ce cas! Je dois toujours tout prévoir ici! »

Le procureur hocha la tête. Il reconnut bien là le commissaire Adams et ses manières indélicates et intimidantes.

« Alors Commissaire Adams! Hormis votre précieuse cafetière, quels renseignements pouvez-vous me donner à propos de la situation présente? demanda Edgeworth en s'approchant.

- Tiens, vous êtes déjà là, vous? tança le commissaire en se retournant. Pourtant, je n'ai fait aucune demande pour avoir un procureur dans les pattes, alors que l'enquête est toute fraîche. »

Edgeworth fixa le commissaire et hocha la tête en souriant ironiquement. Édouard Adams était un grand homme de 190 cm, âgé de 54 ans. Ses cheveux noirs coupés courts commençaient furieusement à grisonner, mais peu lui importait puisqu'il était toujours coiffé du même chapeau mou gris qu'il possédait depuis bientôt 20 ans. Il était également vêtu de son perpétuel imperméable noir sur lequel il avait accroché son insigne de policier. Son visage allongé paraissait encore jeune avec son regard vif, son nez droit et son peu de rides visibles. Toutefois, sa moustache en brosse poivre et sel ramenait les pendules à l'heure concernant son âge. C'était un personnage imposant de corps et de caractère que tous ses subordonnés et égaux respectaient. Sa mauvaise humeur matinale était légendaire parmi toute la police et il en était de même pour son autorité et son embarassant manque de tact. Mais une chose était sûre, le fin renard avait été le pilier de plusieurs enquêtes conjointes avec la Docteure Angels, le duo formant un parfait équilibre entre vivacité et intelligence. Les relations entre Edgeworth et Adams avaient toujours été cordiales bien que leurs caractères s'opposaient la plupart du temps. Ils ne se qualifiaient pas d'amis, mais plutôt comme proches collaborateurs comme il se doit entre commissaire de police et procureur. Inutile de mentionner leur professionnalisme sans faille.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour traîner dans les pattes de personne, commissaire, protesta poliment Edgeworth. J'ai reçu un appel de la Docteure Angels afin de vous aider à progresser dans l'enquête. Un cerveau de procureur vous a déjà été bien utile dans le passé, il me semble.

- Ha oui forcément, c'est Angels qui… j'aurais plutôt parié sur ce bourricot de Gumshoe, mais enfin… elle est dans la salle ici si ça vous amuse. Mais faites attention de ne pas fausser mes empreintes! Ma nouvelle recrue en serait si triste… se moqua Adams avec un rictus.

- J'y ferai attention, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Edgeworth pénétra dans la salle 7 du cinéma où plusieurs policiers menaient leur enquête. Pendant que certains inspectaient minutieusement chacun des sièges écarlates de la salle, d'autres tentaient de trouver des indices dans des endroits plutôt insolites. Edgeworth s'avança dans l'allée centrale et évita gracieusement un policier à la mine déconfite qui avait sa main plongée dans une poubelle et qui en extirpait sacs de pop corn, emballages de bonbons collants et cannettes de boisson gazeuse. Le procureur longea les sièges de la quatrième rangée de l'avant et aperçut la silhouette d'une jeune femme blonde habillée d'un sarrau blanc qui examinait à la loupe la porte complètement ouverte des toilettes des hommes de la salle situées sur le mur gauche. Il s'agissait de la Docteure Angels, lieutenant de la police dans son département, qui, comme à son habitude, arborait ses grandes lunettes rondes et ses cheveux blonds platine coiffés en queue de cheval. Les yeux bleus pétillants de curiosité, le nez court et droit, les lèvres généreuses et rosées ainsi que les traits harmonieux de son visage faisaient d'Érika Angels une femme plutôt jolie, mais son travail ne lui permettait pas d'entretenir de relations amoureuses. C'était un sujet dont elle parlait très peu, même à Edgeworth qui était l'un de ses amis les plus intimes.

« Houla non mais vous avez vu ça? On dirait le vrai habit! » clama, impressionnée, une voix provenant de la salle de bain.

Cette voix, Edgeworth la reconnut aisément comme étant celle de Dick Gumshoe.

« Détective, je vous en prie! Ne touchez à rien, c'est une scène de crime ici, pas le marché aux puces! répliqua Érika Angels avec une pointe de découragement.

- Bonsoir Érika. J'espère que ton enquête avance plus que celle d'Adams. Quoique avec le Détective Gumshoe pour t'aider, c'est très peu probable, plaisanta Edgeworth en s'approchant.

- Tiens salut Miles! J'ai failli attendre, répondit Angels en souriant.

- Alors quelle est la situation?

- Et bien, selon les résultats préliminaires, la victime serait un homme de 43 ans, débuta Angels en ressassant ses notes. Marcel Demère, simple greffier de justice, marié et sans histoire. On dirait qu'il a succombé à une trop forte émotion. On a retrouvé une carte dans son porte-feuille énonçant qu'il souffrait du cœur et ce qui est d'ailleurs étonnant, c'est que son porte-feuille n'ait pas été vidé. Le vol ne serait donc pas le motif.

- Mort suite à une trop forte émotion, hein? Je ne vois pourtant rien de terrifiant dans cette salle de bain », dit Edgeworth en se dirigeant vers le cabinet de toilette où se trouvait le Détective Gumshoe.

Ce dernier paraissait s'intéresser particulièrement au contenu d'un de ces cabinets.

« Ce n'est qu'un diagnostic provisoire bien entendu. Je devrais avoir plus de détails demain après l'autopsie, ajouta la Dre Angels.

- Mr. Edgeworth! Venez jeter un œil sur ce que j'ai trouvé! proposa le Détective Gumshoe, enthousiaste.

- Plus tard, détective! Je dois examiner le cadavre! »

Edgeworth se pencha sur celui-ci à la recherche de nouveaux indices. Il était petit de stature, mais plutôt massif, remarqua le procureur. La victime avait les yeux bien ouverts, tout comme l'était sa bouche, les traits dépassaient la simple surprise et trahissaient une profonde terreur. Hormis cela, rien ne semblait anormal à Edgeworth. Pas une goutte de sang, pas de blessures importantes. Le visage terrifié de la victime semblait muet quant aux causes de la mort.

« Ha oui, un dernier détail, il ne semble pas y avoir eu de violence et pourtant… commença la Dre Angels.

- Et pourtant quoi? demanda Edgeworth en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Et pourtant, il y a un petit quelque chose qui me dérange et c'est ceci… »

Angels lui désigna quelques ecchymoses à l'extrémité gauche de la bouche de la victime.

« Elles sont toute fraîches vue l'absence totale de cicatrisation. Ce qui veut dire qu'elles pourraient être liées avec le meurtre, expliqua Angels.

- Ou peut-être qu'il s'est blessé en mangeant son pocorn. Hohoho! » pouffa le Détective Gumshoe.

La remarque fut immédiatement gratifiée d'un regard noir du procureur.

« Dites-moi, détective, vous n'aviez pas quelque chose à faire? demanda Edgeworth agressivement.

- Heu oui, monsieur mais…

- Et bien alors, pourquoi vous n'allez pas le faire?

- Heu… bien… j'y vais, monsieur », dit le détective en sortant piteusement vers la salle de projection.

Angels toussota légèrement et profita du départ du détective pour ramener sur la table, le côté plus sérieux et scientifique de l'enquête.

« Hum bon, reprit Angels, légèrement mal à l'aise. Alors comme je l'ai dit, hormis ces contusions, il n'y a rien d'anormal. Pour le moment, la seule hypothèse est celle de la frayeur, ce qui concorderait avec l'état du cœur de la victime.

- Oui bien sûr, mais même avec le cœur en piteux état, on ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un en lui criant « bouh » pendant qu'il se lave les mains, fit remarquer Edgeworth en examinant le visage de la victime.

- Non bien sûr. De plus, je doute qu'on ait pu arriver à lui faire peur avec ceci... » énonça la Docteure en désignant le cabinet où se trouvait le Détective Gumshoe quelques instants auparavant.

Edgeworth ouvrit le cabinet en question et y trouva un curieux habit vert extravagant appuyé contre la cuvette. Un immense chapeau vert à plume se trouvait par terre.

« C'est curieux, commença Edgeworth, les yeux plissés, mais on dirait…

- Le costume de Mask*DeMasque, exactement! confirma Érika Angels. Le meurtrier a effectué ses opérations en masquant son visage et en portant des gants, alors attendons-nous à ne trouver d'empreintes nulle part.

- C'est le Commissaire Adams qui en serait enchanté… » murmura Edgeworth en riant légèrement.

Il se tapota la tempe avec son index et reprit :

« On doit en déduire qu'il y a un individu qui est entré dans la salle de bain, habillé en Mask*DeMasque Mr. Demère. Il l'aurait tué et serait resorti en abandonnant son costume. Et l'heure du crime? On a quelques indices à propos de cela?

- Et bien, on a eu un coup de chance, la montre de la victime s'est cassée lorsqu'il est tombé sur le sol. Nous savons donc à la minute près quand la victime fut assassinée.

- Laisse-moi deviner, intima le procureur en faisant mine de réfléchir. Ce devait être autour de 23h 15, n'est-ce pas? »

Érika Angels écarquilla les yeux.

« Dis-moi, Miles, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à te reprocher par hasard? demanda la jeune femme en plissant les yeux.

- Oui, je l'avoue. J'ai été voir un lamentable navet ce soir et on dirait que la véritable histoire de crime s'est déroulée dans cette salle de bain, reconnut le procureur en examinant le manteau vert.

- Et comment connais-tu l'heure exacte?

- Très simple! À un certain moment précis durant le film, la plupart des spectateurs ont sursauté et d'autres, plus émotifs, ont crié. Par contre, il y a eu un hurlement très distinctif que j'ai entendu à ce moment, il me semblait beaucoup trop exagéré pour la situation. Je connais l'heure du crime, parce qu'à ce moment, j'ai regardé ma montre afin de savoir combien d'autres longues minutes de torture je devrais supporter avant la fin. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il s'agissait d'un hurlement annonçant un meurtre.

- Je vois, je vois. Et tu en fais beaucoup des sorties au cinéma en solitaire comme ça? demanda Angels avec un sourire malin.

- La question n'est pas là! protesta Edgeworth, décontenancé. Je suis bien placé pour dire qu'on ne voyait pas grand-chose dans la salle de cinéma. Il est fort probable que personne n'ait remarqué qu'une silhouette inhabituelle se dirigeait vers les toilettes.

- Hum ça ne se présente pas bien tout cela, mais enfin… Détective Gumshoe! héla Angels en ouvrant la porte des toilettes. Faites déplacer le cadavre jusqu'en salle d'autopsie et assurez-vous de conserver précieusement tous les indices! »

Gumshoe et trois acolytes, pénétrèrent dans les toilettes, équipés de matériel de préservation. Edgeworth et Angels retournèrent dans la salle #7 et marchèrent vers la sortie en conversant.

« Alors finalement, on se retrouve avec aucune arme du crime, aucun mobile et aucun témoin. Tout va pour le mieux! résuma Edgeworth sarcastiquement.

- Effectivement, disons que le meurtrier ne nous a pas aidé beaucoup. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il a été prudent. Une fois son crime commis, il a pris soin de verouiller la porte des toilettes de l'intérieur pour qu'aucun spectateur ne découvre le cadavre. C'est l'équipe d'entretien de nuit qui est tombée sur la victime en nettoyant.

- Mh je vois, je vois. Nous allons faire un rapport complet sur la victime afin d'avertir sa famille et ses proches. Espérons qu'on aura plus d'informations à ce moment là. Il doit toujours y avoir un mobile pour un meurtre isolé pareil.

- Eh bien le problème est là. On a retrouvé ceci près du cadavre, dit Érika Angels en tendant un bout de papier à Edgeworth. Aucune empreinte bien entendue. »

Le jeune procureur énonça à voix haute ce qui y était griffonné : « À très bientôt, les justiciers! »

« En somme, on doit prévenir la ville de faire attention à tous les hurluberlus habillés en Mask*DeMasque, parce qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un tueur en série. Cela promet bien du plaisir, puisque c'est la folie furieuse à propos du personnage », gronda Edgeworth.

Ils sortirent de la salle de cinéma et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec le Commissaire Adams qui venait de boucler les opérations.

« Alors vous deux, j'espère que vous m'apportez un dossier solide à me mettre sous la dent! demanda Adams avec excitation.

- Vous aurez le rapport d'autopsie ainsi que tous les détails demain autour de midi. La situation sera déjà plus claire, résuma Angels.

- Bon parfait alors! Je vais aller rejoindre mes hommes pour jeter un coup d'œil au cadavre. Il n'y a rien comme un œil d'expérience pour détecter des indices nouveaux. »

« Ou pour gérer un budget de police », pensa Edgeworth en accompagnant Érika Angels vers la sortie.

Ils sortirent dans la nuit tiède de la ville, alors qu'une légère brise soufflait.

« Alors Érika, tu retournes chez toi? demanda Edgeworth.

- Oui bien sûr, je suis exténuée! Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de travail supplémentaire ce soir. Et Vicky qui m'attend…

- Ha oui bien sûr, Vicky! Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de la faire attendre. Je suppose qu'on se reverra demain alors?

- Tu es bien pressé de te débarasser de moi, Miles! fit remarquer Érika d'un ton moqueur. Tu as peur que quelqu'un te voit en présence d'une femme sur le trottoir? C'est bien vrai que tu as une réputation à maintenir.

- Non mais dis donc, toi! Tu ne dois pas avoir dormi pendant au moins 48 heures pour oser me dire des bêtises pareilles, houspilla Edgeworth, faussement outré.

- En ce qui te concerne, je suppose que tu vas retourner à tes dossiers jusqu'à 3 heures du matin avant de t'endormir dans ta salle de bureau?

- Bien évidemment! Je n'ai pas de petite sœur qui m'attend à la maison! Je n'ai que des criminels à mettre derrière les barreaux, ce qui n'est pas plus désagréable.

- Avec un train de vie pareil, tu ne te sens jamais seul, dis-moi? » questionna Angels en reprenant sa contenance.

Edgeworth sourit et reprit doucement.

« De temps en temps bien sûr, mais je me dis qu'avec mon train de vie, je n'aurai jamais le luxe d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés.

- Hum! Ce n'est pas avec une conception comme celle-là que ça va s'arranger! déclara Angels avec un sourire narquois. Le problème se trouve justement du côté de ton train de vie qui est complètement absurde si tu veux mon avis. Je passe beaucoup de temps au travail moi aussi, mais je ne suis pas complètement fermée à l'idée de me trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager ma vie. Pour l'instant, j'ai Vicky qui me tient compagnie, alors que de ton côté, tu ne peux pas te trouver mieux que le détective Gumshoe…

- Érika, mon amie, si vous continuez votre propos, je vous jure qu'il n'y aura pas eu qu'un seul meurtre dans la région cette nuit! » dit Edgeworth d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Angels fit mine d'être effrayée avant d'éclater de rire. Elle gambada sur le trottoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve devant sa voiture. Elle déverouilla la porte et s'installa au volant.

« Bon et bien moi je file! Essaie de trouver le temps de te reposer un peu, Miles. Il nous faudra toute notre matière grise intacte pour demain! le prévint Érika.

- Hmph! Même si je cessais de dormir pendant une semaine, ma matière grise demeurerait intacte! répliqua Edgeworth, d'un ton supérieur.

- Oui et ta prétention aussi! Allez ciaoooooo! » cria Angels en démarrant en trombe.

Edgeworth regarda la voiture s'éloigner. Il marcha quelques instants avec un sourire niais avant d'arriver à destination. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment de l'ordre des procureurs qui se trouvait à sa portée.

« Sacrée Érika, elle ne changera jamais. Toujours aussi… enfantine et désinvolte quand elle n'est pas au travail », pensa Edgeworth.

Il se rendit rapidement à son bureau et en ouvrit la porte en baîllant.

« Quelques minutes de prise de notes de ce soir et c'est tout, mais quelle journée! » se dit Edgeworth en enlevant son manteau.

Mais demain est un autre jour!


	3. Volte face Masqué Partie 3

Edgeworth se réveilla maladroitement dans son bureau le lendemain matin. Encore une fois, il s'était endormi en relisant un dossier et son fauteuil lui avait servi de lit. Peu lui importait, puisque habilement caché derrière sa bibliothèque se trouvait un placard où il plaçait quelques costumes de rechange en cas de difficulté. Il n'avait alors qu'à dire aux gens qui le questionnaient qu'il avait été très matinal et qu'il avait quitté sa maison tôt le matin pour se rendre à son bureau. Jeff, le gardien, corroborait toujours ses histoires en échange d'une tasse du fameux thé du procureur. C'était une entente non-écrite qui perdurait depuis de nombreuses années, mais par pur principe, Edgeworth s'assurait toujours de ne donner au gardien que son thé le moins dispendieux ou bien celui qu'il recevait en cadeau de la part de quelques amateurs. Il n'allait tout de même pas gaspiller son précieux thé importé de Chine chez les plus grands artisans pour le palais d'un gardien qui ne savait pas faire la différence entre le plus doux des thés et du gazon bouilli à l'eau plate. Le gardien lui fournissait également la clé de la salle de sports intégrée dans l'immeuble. Ce petit gymnase abritait comme dans tout établissement sportif qui se respecte, des douches et des vestiaires que le procureur utilisait à loisir au petit matin.

Toujours est-il, qu'à peine réveillé, Edgeworth fut surpris par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Les gens n'avaient décidemment rien de mieux à faire.

« Miles Edgeworth à l'appareil », énonça péniblement le procureur en se grattant la tête.

Il reçut un simple grognement comme réponse, suivi d'un « Allez me chercher un café, Gumshoe! » lointain. Rien de plus mélodieux pour démarrer une journée. Edgeworth soupira en devinant qui était au bout du fil. Une voix bourrue enchaîna :

« Ouais Edgeworth! Ici, le Comissaire Adams! aboya la voix.

- Ha bon? Vous m'étonnez. Je croyais que c'était Pavarotti, répondit le procureur du tac-au-tac.

- Bon, on vous attend à la centrale de police. La Docteure Angels est en train de procéder à l'autopsie, si cela vous intéresse. Et nous sommes en train d'interroger la femme de la victime à l'instant.

- Bon c'est d'accord, mais avant je…

- Très bien! On vous attend! coupa Adams. Considérez-vous comme étant déjà en retard! »

*Clic*

Edgeworth fixa le combiné qu'il tenait toujours en main avec une profonde frustration comme si l'appareil lui-même était responsable de tous ses déboires.

« Je n'ai même pas le temps de déjeuner… »

Edgeworth se rendit rapidement à son automobile et parcourut les 30 minutes nécessaires entre le bâtiment des procureurs et le commissariat de police local. Il gara sa voiture et pénétra dans le bâtiment principal où se trouvait le gros des forces policières. À peine entré, il fut frappé par le bruit insupportable d'une centaine de personnes tapant à l'ordinateur et par l'odeur âcre de cigarettes mélangée avec le fumet émanant de cafés de qualité inférieure.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Edgeworth traversa la salle principale et ne porta nulle attention au Commissaire Adams qui sermonnait le pauvre détective Gumshoe. Ce dernier avait poussé l'impudence jusqu'à échapper un cube de sucre dans le café du commissaire. Edgeworth descendit les escaliers métalliques qui menaient aux chambres froides, lieu traditionnel de la préservation des cadavres et endroit de prédiléction des médecins légistes. Cela devait faire plusieurs années qu'il n'était pas allé voir la Dre Angels à l'œuvre. Il faut dire que la scène n'avait jamais rien de réjouissant et la livraison d'un rapport détaillé lui suffisait amplement. Le jeune procureur retrouva Érika Angels qui examinait la bouche de la victime d'hier soir.

« Alors, ça c'est très étrange! marmonna Angels.

- Du nouveau, Érika? demanda Edgeworth en s'approchant. Ne me dis pas que l'on va réellement garder le diagnostic de la mort par la frayeur. C'est ce genre de diagnostic qui se plaide bien mal devant un tribunal.

- Hélas! Je ne trouve rien d'autre pour le moment hormis les contusions sur le coin de la bouche. Je vais t'avouer que j'en perds mon latin. Pas la moindre trace de coups ou de plaies. J'ai vérifié toutes les autres hypothèses même celle que l'assassin aurait pu trancher la moelle épinière d'une légère incision au niveau du cou. Même ça, j'aurais pu le détecter, mais maintenant… On dirait que tout son système nerveux a cessé de fonctionner d'un coup sec et son visage semble convulsé par la terreur. Tous les symptômes de la mort par la frayeur, énonça la Dre Angels d'un ton professoral.

- Et si… commença Edgeworth. Et si la victime était morte empoisonnée? Ça expliquerait la violence de la mort et l'expression finale de la victime.

- Hypothèse valable, mais malheureusement je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de cristaux chimiques dans la gorge de la victime ou dans son estomac, expliqua Angels avec une moue d'excuse. Par contre, j'ai procédé à un examen approfondi de la rétine de la victime.

- Et puis?

- Les résultats sont formels, la dernière chose qu'il ait vu, c'est Mask*Demasque. »

La porte de la morgue s'ouvrit alors et un homme d'une soixantaine d'années fit irruption avec une malette sous le bras.

« Ha Miles! Laisse- moi te présenter le Sergent Bastien Turner, mon assistant depuis bientôt deux ans.

- Ha c'est donc vous le fameux Miles Edgeworth dont Mlle Angels me parle tant. Il paraît que vous n'avez pas votre pareil pour éclaircir des mystères », le félicita le dénommé Turner en lui tendant la main.

Edgeworth évalua l'individu. Il s'agissait clairement d'un individu assez athlétique pour son âge, mais qui réunissait tout de même plusieurs symptômes de la vieillesse. Il possédait encore une chevelure blanche immaculée respectable bien que la calvitie se faisait sérieusement sentir à l'arrière de la tête comme s'il avait demandé une tonsure la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le coiffeur. Il cachait de grands yeux gris et des paupières lourdes derrière ses épaisses lunettes. Son visage était parsemé de quelques rides, mais ce qui attirait l'attention était sa forte moustache broussailleuse d'un blanc très net. Bien que vêtu d'un uniforme de policier, il avait une certaine allure de scientifique plutôt que de défenseur de la loi.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, mr. Turner, répondit Edgeworth en lui serrant la main. Dites-moi, ce n'est pas banal de voir un policier vers ses dernières années de service se convertir à un autre secteur de travail.

- À qui le dites-vous! Mais je suis en quelque sorte le doyen de ce centre de police et après des dizaines d'années de service, je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas mal de retourner à mon premier amour : la science. La Dre Angels a bien voulu m'accepter comme assistant, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop dérangeant pour elle, dit Turner avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Ah Turner, cessez de faire le modeste! tonna la Dre Angels avec une pointe d'agacement. Vous avez été d'une aide précieuse dans la plupart des enquêtes et vous le savez très bien! Maintenant, déposez ce dossier et venez m'aider pour l'autopsie. J'ai besoin de vos lumières! »

Turner baissa piteusement la tête et alla jeter un coup d'œil à la victime. Il observa la bouche du cadavre et fronça les sourcils.

« Curieux ça. . . un simple choc qui aurait déchiré le coin de la bouche comme si… »

Il se tourna vers Edgeworth et Angels avec un air perplexe.

« Vous allez rire, reprit-il, mais on dirait que ce pauvre bougre s'est fait insérer quelque chose dans la bouche contre son gré. Rien de tranchant à vue de nez. C'est comme s'il avait été maladroit avec sa fourchette, alors qu'il mangeait. Peut-être lui a-t-on enfoncé un objet empoisonné dans la bouche? »

Angels s'approcha, intéressée.

« Pas mal comme hypothèse, Turner. On réussira peut-être à faire quelque chose de vous! Bien que je n'aie pas trouvé de blessure interne ou de traces de cristaux toxiques, je vais suivre votre voie de plus près.

- Merci, Docteure. Au fait, je devais vous dire, votre petite sœur vous attend là-haut. Elle paraîssait un peu triste pour tout vous dire.

- Ha évidemment! Un autre chagrin d'amour qui tourmente ma Vicky! La pauvre chérie n'a jamais eu de chance. Les hommes ne comprendront jamais ce genre de choses! » dit Angels en secouant la tête. Elle venait d'apercevoir Edgeworth lever les yeux au ciel en signe de dérision.

« Bah, tu le sais bien, Érika. Il y a beaucoup de poissons dans l'eau, fit remarquer Edgeworth avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Merci Miles de me prouver qu'effectivement un homme ne comprendra jamais ce genre de choses, tança Érika Angels en montant les escaliers métalliques vers le couloir principal. Turner, je peux compter sur vous pour prendre soin du cadavre et continuer l'autopsie?

- Oui oui bien sûr! Prenez grand soin de votre sœur, elle semble en avoir besoin, la pauvre…

- Oui je sais bien, Turner, ne désespérez pas. Un jour, vous la consolerez vous-même. » lança Érika d'un air moqueur.

Edgeworth lui emboîta le pas en ne portant pas plus d'attention à Turner qui avait rougi légèrement suite à la remarque de la Dre Angels.

« Ha! Ce Turner! commença Angels. Un homme intelligent destiné à une brillante carrière qui a terminé simple policier. À 60 ans, toujours célibataire, mais romantique comme à 15 ans. Comme la vie est étrange, n'est-ce pas, Miles?

- Humph! Nous en reparlerons quand nous aurons respectivement 60 ans. Qui sait quelles mauvaises surprises nous réserve notre avenir? répondit Edgeworth.

- Toujours aussi optimiste à ce que je vois! Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a que ta carrière qui va t'occuper jusqu'à 60 ans?

- Je n'ai pas dit cela, mais l'hypothèse ne doit pas être exclue. J'aime mon travail et j'aime ma routine. Pour le moment, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour me contenter.

- Halala Miles! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi… » soupira Angels, désemparée, en franchissant la dernière marche de l'escalier.

Ils marchèrent un peu dans la salle principale et se firent intercepter par Vicky Angels qui sauta au cou de sa grande sœur comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des lustres.

« Oui bonjour à toi aussi, Vicky, gronda Érika en tentant de maintenir son équilibre.

- Salut, Érika! Et bonjour Monsieur Edgeworth! Toujours occupé à coincer des bandits? demanda Vicky en souriant au procureur.

- Évidemment Vicky! Et toi, toujours ta vie d'amour et d'eau fraîche? »

L'expression de Vicky devint subitement triste.

« Non, plus maintenant… j'ai décidé d'être plus réaliste. Pour l'instant, l'amour de ma grande sœur me suffit amplement! Par contre, elle aura besoin de plus d'amour de votre part à l'avenir, mr. Edgeworth! clama Vicky en tapotant la tête de sa sœur.

- Mais tais-toi donc, petite peste! » gronda Angels en jetant un regard noir à sa sœur cadette.

Elles commencèrent alors à se disputer mais toujours avec un grand sourire et sans trop de sérieux comme seule une forte relation entre deux sœurs le permet. La vie n'avait pas été facile pour elles avec la mort prématurée de leurs parents. Bien qu'elles aient reçu un montant appréciable d'argent en héritage en plus de la maison familiale, les deux sœurs ne pouvaient plus compter que sur elles mêmes en matière d'amour familial. Érika qui, à l'époque, n'avait que 16 ans, avait dû veiller sur sa petite sœur jusqu'à sa majorité en plus de se concentrer sur ses études en médecine. Sa vie sociale en avait pâtie, mais elle demeurait toujours une femme sociable, rieuse malgré une période émotionnelle plus que difficile pour elle. Vicky, quant à elle, représentait l'antithèse de sa sœur. Alors qu'Érika était grande, blonde et sérieuse, Vicky était petite, possédait une épaisse tignasse châtaine et ne vivait que pour le plaisir et les sorties. La mort de ses parents l'avait particulièrement affectée et ses études n'avaient jamais été brillantes. Elle en était quitte à avoir des emplois peu rémunérateurs qui payaient pour ses extravagances et ses sorties avec ses nombreuses conquêtes masculines. Malheureusement, rien ne semblait fonctionner sur le plan émotionnel et la situation l'affectait particulièrement en ce moment, un autre amour déchiré et déçu encore une fois probablement. Mais les deux sœurs s'adoraient malgré toutes les difficultés et les différences de caractère et vivaient ensemble paisiblement sous le même toit. Pour le moment, alors qu'Érika réprimandait Vicky pour son attitude trop dévergondée à son goût, Vicky se moquait d'Érika et son vide total de relation amoureuse depuis sa naissance.

« Angels! aboya le Commissaire Adams qui fit irruption. Vous avez été désignée pour parler aux médias par rapport à l'enquête. Comme vous êtes la plus avancée dans le dossier, vous n'avez qu'à leur dire que l'enquête progresse beaucoup, leur lancer quelques termes de docteur et ils vont tout gober!

- Comme d'habitude au fond. Mais cette fois, c'est vrai, nous avons réellement une piste! » répondit Angels.

Édouard Adams ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les salles d'interrogatoire en grommelant.

« Peu importe, soeurette! Je te vois ce soir? Je te fais mes fameux spaghettis à la bolognaise! Vous êtes le bienvenu aussi, monsieur Edgeworth, proposa Vicky.

- Désolé, Vicky, mais j'ai à faire ce soir, répondit Edgeworth comme si sa réponse était évidente.

- Évidemment, votre bureau, vos dossiers et ma sœur, vous les choisissez bien vos priorités. Allez ciaoooooooooooo! tonna Vicky en s'enfuyant de la salle et de sa sœur qui avait esquissé un geste agressif à son égard.

- Quel effroyable petite démone! Elle va bien voir ce que je vais en faire de ses spaghettis! dit Angels avec un rictus.

- Monsieur Edgeworth! Monsieur Edgeworth! cria le détective Gumshoe qui arrivait en courant. On n'attend plus que vous et le commissaire pour interroger la femme de la victime!

- J'arrive! Eh bien, bonne chance Érika. Ne te laisse pas démonter par les journalistes même si toutes les caméras de la ville seront braquées sur toi, l'encouragea Edgeworth d'un ton moqueur.

- J'en ai vu d'autres, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi! »

Elle s'approcha d'Edgeworth et lui chuchota :

« À ta place, je surveillerais le Commissaire Adams durant l'interrogatoire. Il peut être parfois très… spontané et peu diplomate et c'est la recette idéale pour coudre la bouche de quelqu'un détenant des informations.

- Et ce n'est sûrement pas le détective Gumshoe qui va faire contrepoids à ce charmant tableau. fit remarquer Edgeworth. On ne peut décidemment compter que sur soi-même. »

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard et partirent chacun dans des directions opposées. Edgeworth se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire toute simple contenant une table et quelques chaises rudimentaires. Le procureur ouvrit la porte et alla rejoindre le Commissaire Adams qui commençait déjà à poser les questions de base sous la supervision du détective Gumshoe. La femme de la victime devait être âgée d'environ 40 ans. Elle possédait des cheveux courts noirs et ses yeux verts étaient rougis et enflés. Une conséquence due à une probable séance de pleurs suite à l'annonce de la mort de son mari. La pauvre dame paraissait si vulnérable aux yeux d'Edgeworth, qu'elle semblait prête à craquer sous le poids du désespoir à tout moment.

« Nom et prénom? aboya Adams.

- Je. . . Adma Demère. . . répondit la femme d'une voix tremblante.

- Profession? poursuivit le détective Gumshoe.

- Infirmière suppléante. . .

- Madame, ce n'est jamais facile… mais nous avons le regret de vous informer que votre mari est mort assassiné hier soir. Nous sommes désolés », ajouta le détective Gumshoe d'un ton compatissant.

Mme Demère écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse lui faire une déclaration aussi stupide que solennelle le lendemain qu'elle ait appris la mort de son mari. Edgeworth leva les yeux au ciel et fit un geste très clair au détective qui lui signifiait de se fermer la bouche immédiatement. Le Commissaire Adams ne porta pas plus d'attention aux inepties du détective et poursuivit avec ses questions.

« Où étiez-vous hier soir entre 8h30 et minuit, madame? demanda Adams d'un ton truffé de sous-entendus.

- Chez moi, je lisais tranquillement et j'ai été dormir.

- Je vois je vois… et votre mari qui est allé au cinéma tout seul hier soir? Vous ne vouliez pas l'accompagner par le plus grand des hasards?

- Hé bien, nous. . . nous sommes un peu querellés hier soir. Je suppose qu'il avait besoin de se détendre ailleurs, répondit Mme Demère.

- Tiens donc, vous vous êtes disputés hier soir. Quel hasard tout de même que le soir même, votre mari meurt assassiné. » Il fit un mouvement brusque en direction de Gumshoe. « Notez bien cela, détective! Et à quel sujet vous êtes vous disputés?

- Heu . . . c'est un peu délicat . . . balbutia Mme Demère en réprimant un sanglot.

- Effectivement! Et c'est pour ça que je vous le demande délicatement! ALORS? aboya Adams de plus belle.

- Nous avions quelques problèmes financiers ces derniers temps et Marcel a hérité de son père il y a quelques mois. J'avais quelques dettes à rembourser et nous n'étions pas d'accord sur nos priorités.

- Hahaaaaa! clama Adams triomphalement. Alors vous vous êtes dit qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux passer à l'acte pour hériter de l'entière somme de votre mari et ainsi vous acquitter de vos dépenses! Laissez-moi vous dire que vous devriez être honteuse d'un tel comportement! » rugit le commissaire Adams en se penchant vers Mme Demère.

Edgeworth et le détective Gumshoe restèrent horrifiés face à la scène. Adams continuait de fixer la femme de la victime d'un air accusateur. Mme Demère regarda le commissaire d'un air apeuré, ses grands yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle éclata bruyamment en sanglots. Adams recula l'air particulièrement agacé et glissa à Edgeworth :

« Que voulez-vous faire avec des témoins aussi fragiles? Le résultat est aussi désastreux que la visite d'un taureau dans un magasin de porcelaine!

- Comparaison douteuse pour ne pas dire complètement inutile, répondit Edgeworth, les bras croisés. Vous feriez mieux de sortir, Commissaire, je m'occuperai du reste.

- Bah voyons! Vous ne tirerez rien d'elle! À la moindre petite question amicale que vous lui poserez, elle vous pleurera à la figure. C'est une perte de temps! » tonna le Commissaire d'un air rageur en sortant de la salle.

Edgeworth se rendit auprès de Mme Demère qui se faisait consoler par le détective Gumshoe. Le jeune procureur sortit un mouchoir et le tendit à Mme Demère qui l'accepta.

« Ne faites pas attention aux beuglements de ce lourdaud, madame, commença le procureur. Il a appris la politesse lors de sa fête d'initiation au corps policier. Personne n'est votre ennemi ici. »

La pauvre dame continuait à sangloter, elle semblait inconsolable.

« Détective, allez donc chercher un verre d'eau à Mme Demère, elle en a bien besoin.

- Bien monsieur! Ne vous en faites pas, madame, mr. Edgeworth est très gentil à ses heures », l'encouragea le détective Gumshoe en quittant la salle.

Edgeworth se rapprocha de Mme Demère et lui offrit son regard le plus compatissant.

« Madame, je sais que c'est une période particulièrement difficile pour vous et les paroles encourageantes du Commissaire n'ont certainement pas amélioré votre état. Mais je dois tout de même vous poser quelques questions pour que nous puissions tout faire pour attraper l'assassin de votre mari. »

Adma Demère se moucha et reprit un peu de sang-froid.

« Vous avez raison, même s'il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à ajouter, je vais faire mon maximum pour vous aider », répondit-elle en esquissant un faible sourire au procureur.

Le questionnement se poursuivit pendant quelques heures sans dérapage. Le couple était marié, n'avait pas eu d'enfants. Bien que les deux individus possédaient de bons emplois, ils étaient criblés de dettes suite à un investissement immobilier effectué par mr. Demère qui avait très mal tourné. L'héritage de ce dernier venait à point pour le couple qui ne se voyait plus beaucoup. Mr. Demère avait toujours été assidu au travail en tant que greffier de justice, partant tôt le matin et revenant tard le soir. Il recevait les demandes en justice des individus et les transférait aux procureurs ou aux juges concernés.

« Merci beaucoup de votre collaboration, Mme Demère. Une dernière chose, votre mari me semble être quelqu'un d'ordinaire et sans histoire. Il n'avait pas d'ennemis ou quelque motif que ce soit pour être tué? demanda Edgeworth, curieux.

- Eh bien. . . pas que je sache. Marcel me parlait très peu hormis de son travail et de nos ennuis financiers. Disons que nous nous partagions rarement nos déboires individuels surtout que Marcel n'était pas un individu très sociable. La majeure partie de son temps, il la passait au travail, alors je ne sais pas s'il a jamais eu le temps de se faire des ennemis. . .

- Merci, madame Demère. Nous ne vous retiendrons pas plus longtemps, mais sachez que nous partageons votre douleur. Par contre nous vous demandons de nous avertir au préalable si vous quittez la ville et les alentours. C'est une formalité, vous comprenez.

- Oui d'accord, acquiesça la quadragénaire. Je ne compte pas aller nulle part de toute façon. J'espère que votre enquête progressera, monsieur Edgeworth. »

Mme Demère se leva et sortit de la salle sous l'œil attendri du détective Gumshoe.

« Une bien brave femme, vous ne trouvez pas, Mr. Edgeworth? demanda Gumshoe, admiratif, une fois Mme Demère partie. Malgré la mort de son mari, elle a réussi à trouver la force de répondre à nos questions.

- Oui et surtout malgré la désastreuse introduction du Commissaire Adams, fit remarquer Edgeworth d'un ton réprobateur.

- Hohoho, vous avez bien raison, monsieur. Qui peut bien résister sans pleurer face au Commissaire lorsqu'il est en colère? Je vous assure, un jour il m'avait sermonné si fort à propos du sandwich que je lui avais apporté, les larmes m'avaient monté aux yeux et puis…

- Ça ira comme ça détective! coupa Edgeworth. Organisez le rapport de tout ce qui a été dit durant cette séance et transmettez-le aux secrétaires de la station. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour entendre vos états d'âme!

- Heu bien, monsieur », répondit le détective Gumshoe, la mine déconfite, en sortant de la salle.

Edgeworth resta un bout de temps assis sur sa chaise, les bras croisés en se récitant toute l'information pertinente qu'il avait amassée durant la journée. C'était le moment pour le procureur d'utiliser sa fameuse logique qui l'avait si bien servi auparavant.

« Nous disons donc un individu sans histoire hormis quelques dettes qui se fait assassiner sans réel motif par un guignol déguisé en personnage de cinéma. La victime sortait peu, parlait peu, avait très peu d'amis et passait la majorité de son temps au travail. Sa femme hérite de ce qui sera suffisant pour rembourser la majeure partie des dettes, mais le résultat aurait été le même si son mari était resté en vie, puisque avant de toucher l'héritage, elle devra rembourser les dettes de la succession, alors pourquoi l'aurait-elle tué?. . . »

Edgeworth leva les yeux au ciel et se tapota la tempe. Impossible de tirer des conclusions pour le moment sans une enquête approfondie ou. . .

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Érika Angels fit irruption.

« Tiens Érika, alors cette entrevue avec les journalistes? demanda Edgeworth, heureux de retrouver un interlocuteur valable.

- Plus tard! Il y a eu un autre meurtre commis par Mask*DeMasque! 54 rue des Vaillants, saute dans ta voiture, il y a du pain sur la planche!

Edgeworth se leva d'un bond et escorta la Dre Angels jusqu'à la sortie. Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture, démarra en trombe et suivit le cortège de voitures de police qui se rendait sur les lieux du crime dans un concert de sirènes assourdissant. L'assassin ne perdait pas de temps!


	4. Volte face Masqué Partie 4

Edgeworth franchit la dizaine de kilomètres nécessaires jusqu'au 54 rue des Vaillants situé dans un des quartiers cossus de la banlieue de la ville. La somptueuse maison en pierre pâle était envahie par des policiers et des enquêteurs. Edgeworth remarqua que la fenêtre sur le côté droit de la maison avait été fracassée.

« Non content de tuer des gens, voilà qu'il effectue des invasions de domicile maintenant », pensa le procureur.

Edgeworth rejoignit la docteure Angels qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte de la maison de la victime. Ils pénétrèrent dans la résidence en conversant.

« Eh bien dis donc, il n'a pas perdu une minute avant de refaire parler de lui, cet assassin, commença Angels.

- Est-on bien sûr qu'il s'agisse de Mask*DeMasque? Pour ce que l'on sait, il pourrait s'agir d'un autre meurtre isolé comme il y en a beaucoup dans cette ville, mentionna le jeune procureur.

- Le Commissaire Adams entre deux hurlements m'a précisé qu'il y avait un témoin à-l'intérieur de la maison qui dit avoir vu « un individu en espèce de costume de sauterelle » attaquer la victime.

- Ha! Il y a donc un témoin qui a vu le crime! On aura finalement un diagnostic plus fiable que celui de la mort par la frayeur. Du moins je l'espère! » s'exclama Edgeworth avec espoir.

Ils arrivèrent au salon où se trouvait le cadavre de la victime recroquevillé. Le commissaire Adams meuglait des ordres aux divers policiers sur place et le détective Gumshoe réconfortait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui pleurait abondamment.

« Ha vous voilà enfin! L'assassin nous a refait le même coup, mais cette fois-ci avec un plus gros morceau. C'est un collègue à vous, Edgeworth, indiqua Adams en désignant le corps.

- Ha vraiment? » répondit Edgeworth en tournoyant autour du cadavre.

Il se pencha un peu pour regarder le visage de la victime et leva les sourcils.

« Vous avez bien raison, Commissaire. Je vous présente Vaklav Hycule. Un jeune procureur qui n'avait que quelques années d'expérience. Assez médiocre dans son travail, il n'avait pas une très grande carrière devant lui, mais de là à le tuer… énonça Edgeworth en hochant la tête.

- Enfin peu importe! rechigna Adams. Le pauvre type nous prouve que l'on a bel et bien affaire à un tueur en série. Il y a tout d'abord la demoiselle qui prétend avoir vu un énergumène vert tuer la victime et il y a ceci. »

Il leur montra un bout de papier sur lequel on avait grifonné : « Et un deuxième, les justiciers! Vous chômez ou quoi? »

« Décidemment, notre assassin n'a jamais appris les bonnes manières », conclut Edgeworth en fronçant les sourcils.

Il observa plus attentivement le visage de la victime et sourit légèrement lorsque Angels lui susurra que dans le cas des bonnes manières, Adams devrait être considéré comme un suspect majeur.

« Nous avons donc affaire à un tueur en série qui ne semble pas porter dans son cœur les gens travaillant dans le domaine de la justice. Un greffier et un procureur jusqu'à présent, qui sait quel sera le prochain », résuma Angels d'un ton énigmatique.

Elle aggrippa le menton de la victime et lui tourna la tête légèrement. Angels émit un soupir de contentement.

« Et on a en plus ceci qui pour prouver qu'on a affaire au même assassin », déclara-t-elle fièrement.

Edgeworth regarda attentivement l'endroit qu'Angels lui indiquait. Le procureur décédé possédait quelques contusions au niveau de la bouche. Les mêmes que l'on avait retrouvées chez mr. Demère.

« Pas très original, ce Mask*Demasque, clama Adams.

- Peut-être, mais il est habile. Même si c'est la deuxième fois qu'on retrouve ce genre de blessures, on ne sait toujours pas le pourquoi et le comment de tout ceci », rappela Angels.

Edgeworth croisa les bras et réfléchit un moment. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui commençait à peine à se calmer. Le détective Gumshoe ne savait plus quoi faire pour la consoler.

« Je crois qu'elle serait en mesure de nous aider. . . du moins si elle réussit à s'apaiser, dit Edgeworth.

- Ne vous en faites, je vais la rassurer avec quelques bonnes paroles », tonna le Commissaire Adams d'un air malin.

Il marcha en direction de la jeune femme, mais lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit où se trouvait Edgeworth de dos, ce dernier le stoppa d'un revers de la main au niveau de l'estomac.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, Commissaire. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez l'homme tout indiqué pour cette tâche », lui dit Edgeworth.

Adams émit un grognement et tourna les talons avec mauvaise humeur. Il se dirigea vers ses enquêteurs qui, visiblement, allaient payer le prix de sa furie. Edgeworth et Angels s'avancèrent avec prudence vers la compagne du défunt qui continuait de sangloter.

« Mademoiselle. . . sachez que nous compatissons avec vous. Mais quand vous vous sentirez prête, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions », dit Edgeworth avec un sourire bienveillant.

La jeune femme observa Edgeworth quelques instants et haussa les sourcils.

« Merci. . . mais une question? Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà croisés? Vous m'êtes légèrement familier, demanda la jeune femme en hoquetant.

- C'est bien possible, je travaillais dans le même immeuble que votre. . . ex-petit ami. »

La compagne de la victime déglutit avec difficulté.

« C'était mon fiancé… sanglota-t-elle, la voix brisée.

- Ha. . . pardonnez-moi. Toujours est-il que je suis également procureur. Je m'appelle Miles Edgeworth. »

La jeune femme eut un tic de surprise qui n'échappa pas à Edgeworth. Elle répondit avec un malaise facilement détectable.

« Heu. . . enchantée. Je m'appelle Hillya Santent. J'ai entendu parler de vous, Mr. Edgeworth. Mon fiancé m'a raconté certaines. . . choses à votre sujet. »

Edgeworth se renfrogna, mais il parvint sans problème à garder son calme.

« Bon et bien, mademoiselle Santent, je vais laisser la Dre Angels vous poser quelques questions à propos de ce que vous avez vu. J'ai quelques petites choses à vérifier avant de l'assister. Détective, suivez-moi! Vous m'expliquerez les rudiments de l'enquête, intima Edgeworth d'un ton autoritaire.

- Tout de suite, monsieur! Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle Santent, la Dre Angels ne mord pas hohoho! »

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de Mlle Santent, alors qu'Érika Angels débutait ses questions.

« Alors Détective? Où en sommes-nous dans cette affaire? demanda Edgeworth.

- Hé bien, monsieur, rien de bien particulier. L'assassin déguisé aurait cassé une fenêtre et aurait profité de la surprise du procureur pour le tuer. C'est à ce moment que Mlle Santent serait apparue. L'assassin a préféré prendre la fuite et Mlle Santent a appelé la police.

- Et au final, vous a-t-elle dit comment elle avait vu son fiancé être assassiné, détective?

- Hemmm non, monsieur, rumina le détective. Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de lui demander malheureusement. . .

- Autrement dit, pendant ces 15 minutes de consolation et de réconfort, vous n'avez pas trouvé cinq secondes pour lui poser cette simple question? accusa Edgeworth avec un regard mauvais.

- Désolé, monsieur, je croyais que c'était mieux pour son état de. . .

- Cela suffira, détective. Croyez-moi, je vais prendre ces cinq secondes pour ajouter cela à mon rapport. Des indices trouvés sur la scène du crime?

- Une seule chose et c'est ceci! » déclara le détective Gumshoe en pointant un petit objet enveloppé dans un sac de plastique situé près de la fenêtre.

Edgeworth s'approcha et aggripa le sac en plastique. L'objet en question ressemblait à une pompe comme en utilise les asthmatiques.

« Bien évidemment, on l'a retrouvée vide et sans empreinte. Ce Mask*Demasque n'a pris aucun risque, ajouta le détective.

- Et est-on bien sûr que c'est Mask*Demasque qui a laissé cette pompe ici et non pas la victime elle-même qui pourrait être asthmatique? » demanda Edgeworth en examinant l'objet.

Le détective eut un regard étonné suivi d'un sourire niais.

« Non, on n'y a pas pensé monsieur. Je suppose que c'est une possibilité, si vous voulez, je peux. . .

- Non, ça ira! coupa Edgeworth. On ne peut compter que sur soi-même ici! Préparez votre rapport si ce n'est pas trop difficile pour vous! »

Gumshoe s'éloigna la tête basse. Edgeworth se dirigea vers la fenêtre désormais cassée. Quelques morceaux de verre jonchaient le sol.

« Rien de bien intéressant ici. Peut-être que… »

Il scruta attentivement le cadre en bois de la fenêtre et découvrit une trace infime de sang sur l'un des rares morceaux de verre encore accrochés à la fenêtre.

« Hé bien voilà! Il n'est pas si parfait, notre assassin! Il y aura tout de même quelque chose l'incriminant! » s'exclama Edgeworth, l'air triomphant.

Toutefois, son sourire se figea en se tournant vers le cadavre. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et s'approcha du corps en espérant que l'hypothèse à laquelle il venait de penser s'avèrerait fausse.

« Dites-moi, commissaire. Vous avez pris toutes les photos nécessaires de la victime? demanda Edgeworth à haute voix.

- Ouais, cette bande d'endormis vient tout juste de terminer. On peut l'emmener à la morgue sans problème désormais, répondit Adams.

- Un instant, voulez-vous? » clama Edgeworth en s'agenouillant devant le cadavre.

Il retourna le corps sur le ventre. Le jeune procureur durcit son regard lorsqu'il distingua une légère plaie sur l'arrière du biceps de la victime.

« Malédiction! » pensa Edgeworth.

Il observa la scène du crime en se frottant le menton. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais pas du tout. Il alla rejoindre Angels qui finissait de poser des questions à Mlle Santent.

« Alors Érika? Du nouveau? Et possiblement quelque chose d'encourageant? supplia Edgeworth sans trop y croire.

- Hum et bien rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Selon le témoignage, l'assassin aurait cassé la fenêtre se serait introduit dans la maison et après une courte lutte avec mr. Hykule, il l'aurait tué en lui insérant quelque chose dans la bouche, énuméra Angels en ajustant ses lunettes.

- Je vois, je vois », dit Edgeworth en se plantant devant Mlle Santent.

Il eut un dernier rictus et avec un malin plaisir, il s'adressa à la jeune femme.

« Maintenant, Mademoiselle, nous allons voir si je suis à la hauteur de la réputation que votre fiancé m'a faite. Je ne vais vous demander qu'une seule petite chose pour le moment.

- De quoi s'agit-il? répondit la jeune femme avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Vous allez me raconter la même histoire que vous avez racontée à la Dre Angels, intima Edgeworth en souriant ironiquement.

- Heu bon d'accord. . . si ça peut vous faire plaisir. J'étais dans la cuisine tranquillement et Vaklav s'occupait dans le salon. C'est à ce moment que j'ai entendu le bruit de verre de la fenêtre que l'on cassait et. . .

- Je crois que je me suis mal exprimé, trancha le procureur. Vous allez me raconter la même histoire, mais cette fois sans mentir. »

Angels se tourna vers le jeune procureur, étonnée par tant de sous-entendus cruels. Hyllia Santent écrasa ses larmes et son terrible chagrin se mua en colère sourde.

« Je ne sais pas quelles insinuations odieuses vous avez en tête, mr. Edgeworth, mais je ne vais pas me laisser insulter! s'emporta Mlle Santent.

- Hum bon d'accord, reprit Edgeworth avec un rire mauvais. Si vous commenciez par me dire comment cette fenêtre a été cassée.

- Mais je l'ai déjà dit! C'est cet. . . individu qui l'a cassée pour entrer dans la maison et il. . .

- Un instant! coupa Edgeworth. Vous et moi savons très bien que c'est un mensonge! La fenêtre a été cassée de l'intérieur!

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Miles? s'insurgea Érika Angels.

- La vérité tout simplement! Il n'y a que quelques morceaux de verre à-l'intérieur, tout le reste est dehors! Plutôt curieux pour une entrée par effraction, non? » expliqua Edgeworth en désignant la fenêtre de l'index.

Mlle Santent déglutit difficilement.

« Alors, cette fenêtre? Votre fiancé était mauvais bricoleur ou bien vous avez préféré détruire votre fenêtre plutôt que de la laver? » demanda Edgeworth en se croisant les bras. Son regard sarcastique et défiant mit rapidement Angels mal à l'aise.

Edgeworth vit que des larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux de Hyllia Santent. C'était le signal qu'il attendait.

« Mademoiselle, si vous voulez que nous vous aidions, il faut que vous fassiez votre part. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, vous ne devez pas nous le cacher, sinon nous ne pourrons jamais arrêter le meurtrier », indiqua Edgeworth d'une voix doucereuse.

Mlle Santent tenta de retenir ses émotions, mais peine perdue, elle recommença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Angels regarda Edgeworth avec un air de reproche évident. Ce dernier n'y fit pas attention. Le mensonge ne méritait aucune retenue.

« Que s'est-il passé, mademoiselle? Vous vous êtes disputés, c'est cela? » dit Edgeworth d'un ton qui se voulait compatissant.

La jeune femme hocha la tête verticalement pour signifier qu'Edgeworth avait visé juste.

« Mademoiselle, si vous vous sentez prête à nous dire ce qui s'est passé… nous pourrons boucler ce souvenir pénible et poursuivre notre enquête », ajouta Angels.

Mlle Santent parut se calmer. Elle respira profondément et se résigna.

« Vous avez raison, cela ne sert à rien de le cacher. Voyez-vous, Vaklav n'a jamais été le compagnon de vie le plus dévoué… ni le plus attentionné. Il aimait beaucoup. . . fréquenter d'autres personnes », confia la jeune femme.

Edgworth regarda Angels avec un profond malaise. La suite n'augurait rien de bon.

« Or hier, cela faisait 2 ans que nous étions fiancés et puis. . . cet imbécile n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me dire que ce soir, il sortait au restaurant avec une autre femme. J'étais folle furieuse. . . dit Hyllia Santent en réprimant un sanglot. Comment a-t-il osé me faire ça le jour de notre anniversaire de fiançailles…

- Je comprends, mademoiselle, mais ensuite! pressa Angels qui ne souhaitait pas entendre d'aussi embarrassants détails.

- J'ai aggrippé la statuette là-bas et je lui ai lancée! Mais j'ai très mal visé et elle a fracassé la fenêtre derrière. Vaklav était furieux, il m'a traité de folle et je suis partie pleurer dans la cuisine. Je ne l'ai pas tué! plaida Hyllia.

- Calmez-vous mademoiselle. Personne ne vous soupçonne ici. Que s'est-il passé ensuite? demanda Angels, insistante.

- Je pleurais toujours quand j'ai entendu un cri étouffé dans le salon. J'ai couru vers le salon et mon fiancé était assis par terre près de la fenêtre. Un individu habillé de vert avec un grand chapeau et un masque se trouvait derrière la fenêtre et lui faisait une prise de tête avec son bras. » dit la jeune femme avec émotion.

Edgeworth se tourna vers Angels et lui glissa quelques mots.

« Mask*Demasque serait donc resté dehors durant toute l'opération. Il aurait fait tomber Mr. Hykule alors qu'il était de dos et l'aurait immobilisé une fois qu'il était par terre.

- Et ensuite, mademoiselle? Demanda Angels.

- Après, l'assassin a sorti quelque chose et l'a inséré violemment dans la bouche de Vaklav. Et. . . Vaklav est tombé par terre. C'est là que j'ai pu voir clairement l'assassin en costume folkorique. Je. . . ça m'a fait un choc et j'ai hurlé. L'assassin a pris la fuite et j'ai appellé la police!

- Tiens tiens tiens! Est-ce que l'objet en question ressemblait à ceci? demanda Edgeworth avec une pointe d'excitation en sortant la pompe trouvée au préalable.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un bronchodilatateur? Tu fais de l'asthme maintenant? questionna Angels, intriguée.

- Pardon. . . un quoi? bredouilla Edgeworth.

- Et bien une pompe pour l'asthme. Ce n'est pourtant pas sorcier! répondit Angels d'un air supérieur.

- Je suis certaine que c'était cela! clama Hillya. Mais comment… il n'a pas pu mourir aussi facilement.

- Très simple! Nous allons utiliser un réactif dans la pompe pour en vérifier le contenu! Mais au moins, j'ai ma petite idée concernant la méthode qu'utilise Mask*Demasque : Il utilise un poison gazeux qu'il vaporise directement dans la bouche de la victime, ce qui se rend directement dans les bronches, expliqua Angels en notant tous les détails dans un carnet.

- Mais pourquoi obligatoirement vaporiser dans la bouche, alors que la mort pourrait être simplement causée par inhalation? demanda Edgeworth, toujours incrédule.

- Très simple également! Probablement que le gaz en question est si toxique et si volatil que le vaporiser à l'air libre pourrait être dangereux pour l'assassin lui-même.

- Logique, logique. . . dit Edgeworth, les bras croisés. Merci beaucoup de votre temps, mademoiselle! Vous nous avez été d'une aide précieuse.

- Merci à vous! Je vous fais confiance. . . Vaklav n'était pas parfait, mais il ne méritait pas de mourir. . . » conclut Mlle Santent en séchant ses larmes.

Après avoir indiqué ce qu'ils savaient au Commissaire Adams, Angels et Edgeworth se dirigèrent hors de la maison en ressassant tous les éléments de l'enquête. Arrivés à leurs voitures, ils restèrent plantés quelques instants dans un silence étrange.

« Érika, maintenant il faudrait. . . commença Edgeworth.

- Ha non! Maintenant ça suffit! Je ne vais pas me tuer au travail! Débrouillez-vous sans moi! Maintenant je vais manger avant de mourir d'inanition! » coupa Érika, agacée.

Edgeworth se tapota la tempe avec un sourire étrange.

« Et bien justement, je t'invite à dîner ce soir », proposa-t-il.

Angels écarquilla les yeux, complètement prise au dépourvu, mais elle se reprit assez rapidement.

« C'est plutôt inattendu et j'avais dit à Vicky que je passerais la soirée avec elle et ses spaghettis, mais. . . »

Elle fit un sourire radieux à Edgeworth et reprit.

« Mais je suis certaine qu'elle va comprendre! Je dois simplement lui passer un coup de fil! »

Angels saisit son portable et composa un numéro. Edgeworth attendait patiemment contre sa voiture.

« Allô Vicky? C'est Érika! Écoute, j'ai beaucoup de travail ce soir, alors je vais rester au bureau une bonne partie de la soirée. Ne m'attends pas pour les spaghettis! Ciaoooo! »

Érika ferma son portable et évita le regard nettement amusé d'Edgeworth.

« Bon, le restaurant n'est pas loin, à peine à 5 minutes d'ici. Suis-moi et tu ne peux pas te tromper », indiqua Edgeworth avec un sourire malin.

Ils embarquèrent dans leurs autos respectives et arrivèrent sans histoire au restaurant français habituel d'Edgeworth. Érika sortit de sa voiture avec les joues un peu rougies et ils marchèrent vers l'entrée du restaurant. Edgeworth s'amusait particulièrement de la situation et avant d'entrer dans l'établissement, il murmura à Angels :

« Tu sais, Érika, ils font des rabais pour les couples ici? Alors c'est peut-être une bonne idée de. . . »

Avant même qu'il ait fini son propos, il enroula son bras droit autour du bras gauche d'Angels. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant dans l'un des silences les plus inconfortables qui n'ait jamais existé.


	5. Volte face Masqué Partie 5

Edgeworth et Angels entrèrent dans le restaurant et un serveur en habit haut de gamme vint les accueillir et les dirigea vers une table au bout de la salle. Le restaurant était vraisemblablement réservé à une élite vu la qualité de la décoration et l'ambiance richissime qui y régnait. Ils s'assirent tranquillement et pendant qu'Angels feuilletait la carte de vin, toujours aussi gênée, Edgeworth la fixait d'un air amusé.

« Alors ma chère? Comment trouvez-vous l'endroit? demanda Edgeworth sarcastiquement.

- Tu es ignoble de me faire ça, Miles, soupira Angels, exténuée, en enlevant ses lunettes, mais toujours en souriant largement.

- Et après, c'est moi que l'on accuse d'être coincé. Il n'y a plus moyen de faire quoi que ce soit sans que tu deviennes rouge comme une pivoine. Essaie de te détendre un peu, tes cadavres ne te valent décidemment plus rien, fit remarquer Edgeworth, moqueur.

- Mes cadavres m'invitent rarement au restaurant et ils n'agissent pas de façon déplacée!

- Tu es très ingrate pour une personne invitée dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville. Surtout lorsque celui qui invite a plusieurs connexions. »

Il fit un signe à l'une des serveuses habillée d'un tailleur noir bien découpé. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers leur table un carnet à la main.

« Bonjour, monsieur Edgeworth, alors pour vous. . . »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Angels assise en face du procureur.

« Vous. . . êtes avec quelqu'un? Voilà qui est surprenant. . . s'exclama la serveuse, incrédule.

- Oui, aujourd'hui je brise mes habitudes, mademoiselle. Alors pour la charmante demoiselle ici, faites-moi le plaisir d'apporter votre meilleure bouteille de Chardonnay. C'est une personne qui m'est très chère », déclara Edgeworth avec un clin d'œil.

Angels ne sut soutenir son regard bien longtemps et elle dissimula son visage rougi derrière le large menu qu'elle faisait semblant de scruter.

« Je vois, je vois. Je vous apporte cela immédiatement, monsieur Edgeworth », répondit la serveuse.

Elle se dirigea vers Angels et lui glissa :

« C'est un bon parti que vous avez là, mademoiselle. Ne le laissez pas filer! »

Une fois la serveuse partie, Angels baissa son menu avec un regard désespéré.

« Tu me paieras ça un jour, Miles Edgeworth! dit-elle à mi-voix.

- Tu te mets à parler comme Franziska maintenant? Je t'interdis de te rendre chez un marchand de fouet! »

Angels lui lança un regard signifiant très clairement : «Ce n'est pas drôle» et elle replongea dans l'examen du menu. Edgeworth qui savait très clairement ce qu'il allait commander se contenta de lui rendre un regard moqueur. Peu après, la serveuse revint avec le vin et le leur servit d'une façon des plus professionnelles.

« Alors qu'est-ce que la maison peut vous servir de bon aujourd'hui, chers clients? demanda la serveuse en sortant son carnet.

- He bien. . . commença Angels. Comme ce n'est pas moi qui paie, je crois que je vais prendre. . . »

Edgeworth fit semblant de s'étouffer en prenant une gorgée de vin comme si le fait de payer pour Angels et lui-même lui semblait la pire des absurdités. Angels ne lui porta aucune attention.

« Donnez-moi le plateau d'huîtres, tiens! termina Angels en rendant le menu à la serveuse.

- Très bien et pour vous, monsieur Edgeworth? Comme d'habitude? Côte d'agneau épicée et salade impériale? demanda la serveuse.

- S'il vous plaît, lui répondit Edgeworth.

- Très bien, alors je vous apporte tout ça dans un petit instant. Je vous laisse entre. . . amis », énonça la serveuse, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Angels n'ayant plus de menu pour se voiler le visage décida de se rabattre sur la somptueuse bouteille de vin. Elle prit une gorgée du luxueux vin et s'étonna.

« Je n'ai jamais goûté un vin pareil! Quelle saveur incroyable! clama-t-elle.

- Ça? répondit Edgeworth en pointant la bouteille. Voyons, c'est de la pure piquette! Enfin, je suppose que pour les palais inférieurs. . . »

Edgeworth se pencha par réflexe après avoir vu Angels agripper violemment la bouteille de vin.

« Sur un autre sujet peut-être, commença Angels. L'affaire progresse bien lentement même s'il y a déjà eu deux assassinats.

- On ne peut pas demander l'impossible aux policiers non plus. Selon ce que nous savons, la liste des suspects est illimitée, puisqu'il pourrait s'agir d'un fou qui tue au hasard, résuma Edgeworth en buvant une gorgée de vin.

- Comme il pourrait s'agir de quelqu'un qui avait des raisons bien précises de vouloir tuer les deux victimes et dans ce cas la liste se raccourcit grandement. Et en tête de liste, on peut retrouver les femmes des deux victimes, déclara Angels.

- Tiens tiens tiens, tu crois les femmes des victimes capables de tuer? Pourtant, elles ont l'air bien ébranlées et éplorées, répondit Edgeworth.

- Oui bien sûr éplorées. . . mais avec un mobile. Deux femmes aux compagnons peu attentionnés. Quoi de mieux que de se débarasser de son mari, hériter et refaire sa vie? demanda Angels avec une pointe de malice.

- Si tel était le cas, pourquoi y aurait-il eu deux assassinats? Pourquoi ne pas simplement tuer son propre mari et cesser le jeu?

- Elles auraient pu agir ensemble, l'une tue le mari de l'autre en se garantissant ainsi un alibi! C'est une bonne combinaison!

- Objection! émit faiblement Edgeworth en souriant ironiquement. Si tel était le cas, pourquoi y aurait-il eu le besoin de rattacher les deux meurtres ensemble avec Mask*Demasque? C'est beaucoup plus dangereux que de laisser supposer que les deux meurtres sont complètement isolés l'un de l'autre. »

Angels enleva ses lunettes et se passa la main sur le front. Elle laissa tomber :

« On m'y reprendra à exposer mes théories à un procureur. . .

- Allons allons, Érika! Ta théorie n'est pas mauvaise, mais nous ne savons même pas si la série de meurtre est terminée en premier lieu. Pour le moment nous ne pouvons pas déduire grand-chose. Ma seule observation est que le meurtre du procureur Hykule semble s'être déroulé comme Mlle Santent nous l'a décrit, expliqua Edgeworth en se grattant le menton.

- Tu en es bien sûr? C'est encore un peu confus pour moi.

- Les éclats de verre et la blessure de la victime ne mentent pas. Une fois que Mlle Santent ait brisé la fenêtre de l'intérieur, le meurtrier a aggrippé le procureur par-derrière et ce dernier est tombé par terre. Vu la bassesse de la location de la fenêtre, la victime quasi-assise et le meurtrier debout devaient se trouver à peu près à la même hauteur. L'assassin a pu par la suite tenir la victime en respect en enroulant son bras autour de son cou comme Mlle Santent nous l'a dit. Comme la victime a dû se débattre, il y a fort à parier que c'est à ce moment qu'elle s'est blessée à-l'arrière du biceps. Ensuite, vaporisation du poison dans la bouche et c'était terminé! Peut-être que Mlle Santent nous a raconté des salades, mais ces salades concordent avec la scène du crime, conclut Edgeworth d'un ton professoral.

- Effectivement, mais n'empêche qu'elle nous a déjà menti à propos de la version des faits! fit remarquer Angels.

- Oui bien sûr, n'oublions pas que la meilleure des femmes peut également faire la meilleure des menteuses », ajoutant Edgeworth en terminant son verre de vin.

Angels écarquilla les yeux et lança un regard interrogateur à Edgeworth.

« Tu l'as trouvé tout seul celle-là? Avec des pensées comme ça, pas étonnant que tu sois toujours célibataire à 27 ans! » gronda Angels, sadiquement.

Elle se servit encore un peu de vin.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que tu aies le toupet de sortir ce genre de phrases lors de tes rendez-vous et forcément, ça ne doit pas fonctionner pour la séduction. . . » ajouta-t-elle.

Edgeworth se tapota la tempe en souriant comme s'il appréciait candidement l'innocente plaisanterie. Il se croisa les mains, les appuya sur la table et enchaîna :

« Tu me connais décidemment très mal, Érika. Lorsque je tente de séduire une femme, je l'invite au restaurant et je la laisse parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle a vidé la bouteille de vin aux trois quarts à elle seule », dit Edgeworth hautainement.

Angels eut un hoquet de surprise et lâcha immédiatement son verre. Elle fixa la bouteille de vin un instant avant de porter un regard assassin vers Edgeworth.

« Je réitère : Tu me paieras ça, Miles Edgeworth! » menaça Angels, les dents serrées, alors qu'Edgeworth hochait la tête en souriant.

La soirée continua tranquillement dans une amitié des plus profondes. Le léger malaise du début avait soudainement disparu et les deux amis parlaient sans trop de retenue et toujours en se moquant gentiment le plus possible de l'autre. La soirée s'acheva sans problème, Edgeworth régla la facture en grognant et tous deux se dirigèrent en voiture vers la maison d'Angels. Ils stationnèrent leur voiture à une centaine de mètre de leur destination, les travaux routiers ne leur permettant pas autrement. Un peu gênés, ils marchèrent côte à côte sous le vent frais nocturne du mois d'avril.

« Hem Miles… débuta Angels.

- Oui?

- Hé bien, je voulais te remercier pour le restaurant, c'était très. . . plaisant.

- Avec le montant de la facture que tu as créé, je l'espère bien, répondit Edgeworth en ricanant.

- Miles! Je suis sérieuse. . . ce n'était vraiment qu'une sortie entre amis ou bien, il y avait plus derrière? » demanda Angels en s'arrêtant face à leur destination.

Edgeworth s'approcha d'Angels de manière à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Il se trouva temporairement déstabilisé par le bleu pâle des yeux d'Angels.

« Hé bien, c'est. . . commença Edgeworth.

Ils se fixèrent un instant dans un mutisme inconfortable jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de verre éclaté survint, suivi d'un hurlement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que?. . . balbutia Edgeworth.

- C'est Vicky! » hurla Angels en se précipitant vers la porte.

Edgeworth se tourna vers la fenêtre de l'avant, désormais en mille miettes. Une étrange silhouette verte aux habits extravagants prenait la poudre d'escampette. Alors qu'Angels pénétrait en trombe dans la demeure, Edgeworth se lança à la poursuite de l'individu visiblement handicapé par son costume dont la cape traînait par terre. Le procureur n'eut aucune difficulté à le rattraper et le criminel se retourna, complètement essoufflé pour engager le combat. Mask*Demasque fit un moulinet maladroit en direction d'Edgeworth qui para le coup avant de répliquer d'un solide direct dans l'estomac qui envoya le criminel au sol, la respiration haletante.

« Plutôt faiblard, notre assassin, clama Edgeworth triomphalement. Voyons voir si son minois est aussi affreux que son jogging. »

Edgeworth se pencha, la main tendue pour arracher le masque du costume. Pendant ce temps, dans la maison des Angels, Érika était paniquée.

« Vicky! Vicky! Bon dieu, où es-tu? » hurla Érika Angels.

Vicky Angels déverouilla la porte de la salle de bain et courut dans les bras de sa sœur en larmes.

« Érika! Oh! C'était horrible! hoqueta Vicky en sanglotant.

- Ça va? Tu n'as rien? demanda Érika en scrutant sa sœur qui ne semblait pas blessée.

- Non, mais c'était affreux! J'ignore par où il est entré, mais. . . oh mon dieu! Pourquoi? laissa tomber Vicky en pleurant de plus belle.

- Je sais, chérie! On tirera tout ça au clair, je te le promets! Il faut que j'aille aider Miles, ne bouge pas Vicky, je. . . »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un terrible hurlement masculin déchira la nuit.

« MILES! » hurla la médecin légiste.

Tout semblait désormais silencieux à-l'extérieur hormis le bruit de pas, causé par quelqu'un prenant la fuite maladroitement.


	6. Volte face Masqué Partie 6

Angels se retrouva à genoux par terre, complètement dépassée par les événements. Miles venait d'être assassiné par un psychopate qui avait, de surcroît, attaqué sa sœur. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds fixait le sol d'un regard vitreux alors que des larmes glissaient tranquillement le long de ses joues.

« Érika. . . je suis vraiment désolée pour Mr. Edgeworth, mais nous devrions aller vérifier s'il est encore en vie avant de désespérer, implora Vicky.

- À quoi bon, Vicky?. . . c'est bien Miles qu'on a entendu hurler, il n'y a plus rien à faire », sanglota Érika.

Elle se leva soudainement et empoigna sa sœur par le collet de chemise d'un geste brusque.

« Et crois-tu vraiment que j'ai envie de voir Miles baignant dans son sang? Ce sont des plans pour que je devienne psychopathe moi aussi! rugit Angels, hors d'elle-même, le visage rougi.

- Mais Érika, je. . . commença Vicky horrifiée par l'attitude de sa sœur. Je n'y suis pour rien. . .

- De toute façon, il est un peu tard pour me mettre en terre », énonça une voix sarcastique provenant du pas de la porte.

Érika Angels se retourna brusquement et vit Miles Edgeworth, le visage crispé, appuyé contre la table de l'entrée avec un énorme accroc à son pantalon à la hauteur du tibia droit. Il ne semblait que blessé mais il répandait une bonne quantité de sang.

« Miles. . . tu es vivant! C'est. . . » commença Angels en pleurant.

Elle se jeta sur le procureur en lui enroulant ses bras autour du cou. Blessé, Edgeworth ne put maintenir son équilibre et ils tombèrent sans douceur sur le sol, Angels par-dessus le procureur. Ce dernier fixa la médecin légiste avec un air de reproche, le même que l'on adresse à un enfant de 10 ans lorsqu'il a fait une bêtise.

« Hé bien bravo Érika. C'est vraiment très bien joué. . . Ça fait plaisir de se revoir. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Érika Angels s'affairait à mettre ses talents à l'œuvre en pansant la blessure d'Edgeworth sous la supervision de Vicky qui en profitait pour écouter la télé quand personne ne regardait.

« Aïe! Non mais dis donc! Doucement avec le mercurochrome! Tu es bien sûre que tu es docteure? demanda Edgeworth, irrité.

- Qu'il est douillet, tsssssss. Ça fait la chasse aux criminels et ce n'est pas capable de se faire soigner un petit bobo. . . répliqua Angels.

- « Petit bobo »? Tu appelles un coup de couteau dans le tibia un petit bobo? Avec des diagnostics pareils, nous pouvons compter sur d'excellents rapports d'autopsie. . .

- Bon et si au lieu de te plaindre, tu nous racontais ce qui s'était passé », coupa Angels.

Edgeworth lui lança un regard réprobateur. La docteure agissait comme si ce qui venait de se passer était totalement anodin et cela l'agaçait profondément.

« Pour commencer, nous avons affaire à un assassin très lâche. Après l'avoir mis à terre par un coup de poing bien placé, je me suis penché pour lui arracher son masque. . . débuta Edgeworth.

- Ha bon? Tu sais te battre, toi? Avec une tête pareille, je n'y aurais pas cru. . . l'interrompit Angels.

- La question n'est pas là, merci bien, fit remarquer Edgeworth en levant les yeux au ciel. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à voir la bouille de notre meurtrier, celui-ci a jugé bon de sortir un couteau de son manteau ridicule et de me le planter dans le tibia. Il y a des gens qui ne savent pas reconnaître la défaite, dit Edgeworth d'un ton hautain.

- On a au moins appris quelque chose d'important. Notre meurtrier est complètement psychopate et il s'attaque à n'importe qui. . . Marcel Demère, Vaklav Hykule et maintenant Vicky. Il y a des gens complètement cinglé, non? demanda Érika.

- Objection! émit Edgeworth d'un ton blasé en levant la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? demanda Angels, courroucée que le procureur conteste toujours ses conclusions.

- Si notre meurtrier était vraiment psychopate, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait eu tant de scrupules à me rajouter sur sa liste de victimes. Et pourtant, une fois qu'il m'ait fait don d'un généreux coup de couteau, le meurtrier m'a simplement observé quelques instants avant de tourner les talons, raconta Edgeworth.

- Heu. . . ha bon. Tu lui étais peut-être sympathique, je ne sais pas moi, balbutia Angels sans trop y croire.

- Hmph! J'ai une autre hypothèse, dit Edgeworth avec un rictus. Je pense que Vicky a été attaquée pour une raison bien simple.

- Ha? Et laquelle alors, monsieur je-sais-tout? »

Edgeworth l'invita à le suivre dans le salon où Vicky regardait son programme favori à la télévision.

« Désolé Vicky! Mais c'est sans doute plus important que des hommes habillés de bas de nylon! lui dit Edgeworth en saisissant la télécommande.

- Maiiiiiieuh! Ma danse moderne! Après avoir été attaquée, je ne peux même pas relaxer en regardant ce que je veux? »

Edgeworth changea de canal pour celui des informations nationales. Il patienta quelques instants alors que la présentatrice énumérait une nouvelle série de scandales impliquant le gouverneur de l'état.

« He bien, encore heureux que je n'ai pas voté pour lui, mentionna Angels. Que cherches-tu à nous montrer exactement, Miles?

- Ce ne devrait plus être loin », répondit Edgeworth alors que la présentratrice énonçait à présent les scandales impliquant l'un des sénateurs de l'état.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la journaliste ne passe finalement aux enquêtes policières,

« Ha voilà! » clama Edgeworth en pointant l'écran.

« Dossier Mask*Demasque, début la journaliste. Un nouveau meurtre a eu lieu aujourd'hui, mais les policiers demeurent confiants. Nous avons eu droit à une entrevue de quelques minutes avec une déléguée de la police avant le second meurtre. Voici quelques extraits. »

Le plan de caméra changea et la scène était désormais constituée d'Érika Angels qui parlait avec confiance devant une horde de micros.

« L'enquête progresse très vite et nous avons pu déceler certains indices d'une importance capitale. Soyez convaincus que bientôt l'assassin sera sous les verrous! » annonçait la médecin légiste, passionnée, aux journalistes.

Edgeworth se tourna vers Érika avec un sourire malveillant. La pauvre femme avait rougi subitement.

« Hé ben dis donc, si je n'étais pas dans l'enquête j'aurais été très convaincu moi aussi que la police allait bientôt coincer l'assassin », émit Edgeworth avec un ton faussement impressionné.

Érika Angels ne répondit pas, elle n'avait jamais été aussi gênée.

« Par contre, si j'avais été l'assassin, j'aurais été furieux et j'aurais bien voulu donner une furieuse leçon à cette petite présomptueuse de la police. Juste au cas qu'elle ne possède vraiment des preuves importantes ou bien pour lui servir un avertissement, poursuivit Edgeworth en se replaçant une mèche de cheveux.

- Alors ça voudrait donc dire que ce n'étais pas Vicky qui était visée, mais moi. . . dit Angels en déglutissant avec difficulté. Ça m'apprendra à faire l'amazone devant des caméras. . .

- Il ne veut courir aucun risque, notre assassin. Un jour il finira par commettre une erreur. . . d'ailleurs, il reste une dernière question à laquelle il faudrait répondre. »

Érika le fixa, interloquée.

« Ha bon et laquelle? demanda-t-elle.

- Comment l'assassin connaissait-il ton adresse? Ce n'est tout de même que depuis ce matin que tu passes aux informations, indiqua Edgeworth en se grattant le menton.

- Hé bien, je suppose qu'il m'a suivi, ce n'est pas si compliqué non? répliqua Érika.

- Non, ce n'est pas si simple que cela. Comme je l'ai dit, on ne t'a vu à la télévision que ce matin et tu n'es pas retournée chez toi de toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'on. . . enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire », expliqua Edgeworth en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Vicky.

La jeune femme blonde plissa les yeux en signe d'incompréhension. Elle voulait savoir la fin de la logique du procureur.

« Alors, par pure logique, l'assassin n'a pas pu te suivre jusqu'à ton domicile, puisque lorsque nous y sommes arrivés, il y était déjà et depuis un bout de temps, n'est-ce pas, Vicky? demanda Edgeworth

- Entre 5 et 10 minutes environ. . . tout s'est passé si vite, répondit Vicky, peu sûre de sa réponse.

- Alors, cela nous laisse avec un nombre d'hypothèses aussi troublantes les unes que les autres. Ou bien l'assassin a eu accès à tes informations par je ne sais quel tour de passe-passe ou bien. . . »

Le procureur fronça les sourcils et fit une pause. La conclusion alternative était dure et accablante.

« Oui, ou bien? insista Érika Angels.

- Ou bien il te connaît et sait où tu habites. Peu importe ce qu'il en est, ça n'a rien de réjouissant tout ça. Je ferai demander qu'on érige un périmètre de sécurité autour de votre maison, c'est plus sûr, proposa Edgeworth.

- Oui ce serait mieux effectivement, répondit Érika, résignée. Pour la sécurité de Vicky, je ne veux prendre aucun risque, elle ne doit pas être exposée à ce genre de choses. Elle a déjà eu assez de malheurs comme ça.

- Justement. . . si ça ne te dérange pas trop, j'aimerais lui poser quelques questions. Rien de terrible, simplement pour qu'on en apprenne un peu plus. Les circonstances font d'elle un témoin de premier plan, on ne peut laisser passer une occasion pareille », s'excusa Edgeworth face au regard courroucé de son amie.

Cette dernière se renfrogna. Elle hocha la tête pour indiquer sa désapprobation, mais acquiesça :

« S'il le faut vraiment… mais une seule question déplacée et il y aura une seconde fenêtre de cassée dans cette maison! » menaça Érika.

Edgeworth hocha la tête, ébloui que quelqu'un puisse le suspecter de poser des questions malfaisantes. Il boitilla vers Vicky Angels qui ne paraissait pas trop secouée de l'incident. Il prit place près d'elle avec un sourire fatigué. La jeune fille se détourna de la télévision et lui sourit à son tour.

« Alors Vicky? Si tu m'expliquais comment tout ça s'est déroulé », demanda Edgeworth, compatissant.

Les yeux de Vicky Angels s'élargirent et son sourire disparut. Elle répondit faiblement :

« Oh c'était horrible. . . je regardais la télé paisiblement quand j'ai entendu des pas feutrés derrière moi. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu ce. . . enfin j'ai vu Mask*Demasque avec son habit complètement dégénéré et son énorme chapeau à plumes. Évidemment il avait son masque qui lui cachait complètement le visage.

- Et qu'a-t-il fait exactement? demanda Edgeworth, interrogateur.

- Pardon? Je ne comprends pas. . . répondit timidement Vicky.

- Je te demande comment il a agi. Il était agressif et t'as poursuivi?

- En fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le regarder, j'ai eu si peur que je suis allé me barricader dans les toilettes, je ne sais rien d'autre. »

Les yeux du procureur s'écarquillèrent.

« Ha bon et c'est tout? Il n'a rien fait d'autre comme tenter de défoncer la porte par exemple? demanda Edgeworth, incrédule.

- Pas que je sache. . . Je n'ai plus rien entendu, je croyais qu'il était parti après m'être enfermée. Lorsque je vous ai vu arriver par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, j'ai entendu Mask*Demasque bouger dans le salon et j'ai appelé à l'aide! expliqua Vicky.

- D'accord, merci Vicky », conclut Edgeworth la machoîre serrée.

Le jeune homme fit les cent pas dans le salon en boitillant sous le regard mystifié d'Érika Angels. Après une telle journée, le procureur trouvait assez d'énergie pour tourner en rond en ruminant ses pensées. Vicky se désintéressa de la question et changea de chaîne à la télé.

« Heu Miles, tu ne devrais pas solliciter ta jambe autant, tu es quand même blessé. . . fit remarquer Angels.

- Oui plus tard, Érika! Rien ne concorde dans cette histoire! Si on présume que le motif de la visite de l'assassin était de vous faire peur, l'assassin a tout de même été franchement imbécile. . . répliqua Edgeworth, furibond.

- Et pourquoi au juste?

- Parce qu'il est resté! Pourquoi diable nous a-t-il attendu pendant de longues minutes, vautré dans votre divan? Je peux comprendre pourquoi il n'a pas voulu attaquer Vicky, ce n'était qu'un avertissement, il n'avait aucun intérêt à lui faire du mal. Mais pourquoi prendre le risque de nous attendre alors que le message était déjà passé! » clama Edgeworth en gesticulant avec agacement.

L'expression surprise d'Angels signifia visiblement qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à pareille anomalie.

« Peut-être voulait-il réellement ne faire peur qu'à toi seule, Érika. Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas en quoi la frousse qu'il a causé à ta sœur est insuffisante pour faire passer son message. . . non décidemment, c'est très bizarre. L'assassin avait quelque chose en tête, j'en suis certain, mais nous sommes incapables de comprendre ce qu'il en est pour le moment », soliloqua Edgeworth en se tapotant la tempe.

Il s'arrêta un moment, regarda autour de lui et replongea dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce donc? » rumina Edgeworth en recommençant à faire les 100 pas.

Angels renonça à suivre son train de pensée et s'affala sur le divan, complètement vannée par les événements de la journée. Elle regarda Edgeworth tournoyer un instant et commença à somnoler doucement. Le procureur continua à se répéter sa logique dans sa tête et soudain il s'arrêta, une expression d'illumination dans les yeux.

« Érika! cria-t-il à la médecin légiste.

- Hein? Je. . . quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Miles? répondit Angels en baîllant.

- Il y a deux portes pour rentrer dans cette maison, n'est-ce pas? Celle de l'entrée et l'autre là-bas près de la cuisine qui demeure toujours verrouillée, c'est bien ça? questionna Edgeworth qui avait retrouvé tout son tonus.

- Oui, comme toujours, on n'utilise jamais cette porte… confirma Angels.

- Comme il n'y a qu'une seule fenêtre de cassée dans toute la maison et que nous avons vu cette même fenêtre intacte avant que le criminel n'en surgisse, on peut donc déduire qu'il n'a pu passer que par l'une des deux portes, c'est juste?

- Je suppose que c'est juste. . . je n'ai pas été vérifier, je vais. . . » commença Angels en se levant.

Edgeworth la repoussa sur le divan.

« Ne te dérange pas, j'y vais moi-même », coupa le jeune homme en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine.

Il examina la porte qui semblait bien verouillée par trois serrures différentes. Rien d'anormal à vue de nez.

« Nous allons bien voir ». . . pensa Edgeworth en se débarassant de son veston bourgogne et de son jabot.

Il appuya son pied valide contre le mur et saisit la poignée de la porte. Il tira quelques coups secs, mais la porte ne bougea pas. Edgeworth remonta ses manches et cette fois, il tira violemment de toutes ses forces. Sa jambe ne supporta pas l'épreuve et la douleur lui fit lâcher prise. Il tomba sans douceur sur le carrelage, la jambe droite plus douloureuse que jamais. Alertée par le bruit, Angels s'était précipité dans la cuisine et poussa un cri de suprise.

« Miles! Mais tu es complètement fou! Tu risques de rouvrir ta blessure! Ça ne va pas non? sermonna Angels.

- Au contraire! Tout va très bien! Cette porte est merveilleusement verrouillée! C'est magnifique! Ha! Ha! Ha! » répondit Edgeworth avec un éclat de rire.

Angels aida Edgeworth à se relever et lui servit de béquille jusqu'au salon. Elle craignait désormais plus pour la santé mentale du procureur.

« Heu… Miles. Tu es sûr que tu ne te surmènes pas en ce moment? demanda Angels, inquiète.

- Je vais très bien, Érika! Je t'assure! L'enquête est encore préléminaire pour le moment, mais je suis sûr qu'il faudra un bout de temps avant qu'on puisse répondre à la question!

- Quelle question? demanda Angels.

- Par où est entré notre assassin, bien entendu! Nous savons par où il est sorti, mais comment a-t-il fait pour entrer dans votre maison? La porte de la cuisine n'a pas été touchée, j'en suis sûr, Vicky regardait la télévision toute la soirée, alors elle aurait vu si quelqu'un s'était introduit par la porte de l'entrée. Et bien entendu, aucune fenêtre n'a été cassée pour s'introduire dans la maison, alors à moins que tu ne me déclares l'existence de passages secrets, nous avons une énigme bien particulière sur les bras! » expliqua Edgeworth en pointant son index au plafond.

Angels le déposa sur le divan avec soin. Elle semblait médusée par l'explication du procureur.

« Il y a une autre hypothèse. . . l'assassin s'est introduit dans votre maison auparavant profitant d'un moment d'inatention de votre part. C'est très. . . déplaisant comme possibilité toutefois, précisa Edgeworth en grimaçant.

- C'est malheureusement logique. Soupir Angels. Il y a eu un assassin qui s'est promené dans notre maison la journée entière. Je suis dévastée. . . » répondit mollement Angels en tournant le dos à Edgeworth.

Son regard se figea et elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison avec un regard interrogateur. Elle sortit un gant de latex de sa poche et l'enfila sur sa main droite.

« Qu'y-a-t-il? demanda Edgeworth. Tu as vu quelque chose? »

Angels revint vers Edgeworth avec un objet rond, métallique et brillant dans la main droite. Le jeune procureur le reconnut immédiatement.

« Bon, tu as échappé ton badge de police en entrant dans la maison, pas de quoi en faire un drame », indiqua Edgeworth en se couchant confortablement sur le divan en vue du sommeil. Il était franchement déçu d'une découverte d'aussi peu de valeur par rapport à l'enquête.

« C'est que. . . ce n'est pas le mien. Le mien est ici », répondit Angels, troublée, en sortant son propre badge de sa poche.

Edgeworth se redressa d'un trait, le regard vif. Il examina l'objet, toujours dans la main d'Érika, avec une fascination nouvelle. Il fronça les sourcils et Angels le vit sourire, un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Nous ferions bien de nous coucher, Érika. Nous avons tout un poste de police à chambouler demain. Autant être reposé pour le faire efficacement », tonna Edgeworth avec une pointe de malice.

Angels hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle souhaita bonne nuit au procureur et monta les escaliers vers sa chambre et Vicky fit de même. Le jeune homme s'étendit de tout son long sur le divan et il se surprit à sourire dans la nuit malgré l'atroce douleur à sa jambe.

« Ce badge. . . c'est le déclic dont cette enquête avait exactement besoin! Il faudra que je brûle un cierge au Saint des procureurs », murmura Edgeworth en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard à peine, complètement épuisé par l'enquête éprouvante qu'il menait jusqu'à présent. Mais tout allait changer désormais.


	7. Volte face Masqué Partie 7

Edgeworth se réveilla le lendemain matin avec la jambe enflammée, mais avec l'esprit clair. Il y avait tant de questions à se poser à propos de l'affaire, mais une nouvelle piste importante se dessinait à l'horizon. Si le badge de la police appartenait vraisemblablement à notre assassin, la conclusion serait évidente et tout un poste de police aurait à être contrôlé. Angels s'affairait déjà à préparer le déjeuner, alors que le procureur s'étirait un peu les muscles.

« Alors Miles bien dormi? demanda Angels.

- Mh… pas mal merci. Une nuit qui n'a malheureusement pas réussi à répondre à toutes mes questions. Je trouve encore suspect que…

- Écoute, nous allons être plongés dans cette immonde histoire pendant plusieurs semaines encore. On peut bien se permettre pendant 2 minutes de ne pas en parler un peu, non? implora Angels.

- Tu as peut-être raison », répondit Edgeworth en cherchant un nouveau sujet de conversation.

Il s'assit à table et observa Érika mettre du pain dans le grille-pain électrique.

« Alors Érika, à ce que je vois, tu es une amatrice du pain contenant 7 céréales et qui constitue une excellente source de fibres? énonça Edgeworth en lisant l'étiquette.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais le roi des conversations, Miles? répondit Érika d'un ton blasé, en se versant du café.

- Oui, très souvent d'ailleurs. C'est aimable de le remarquer. Blague à part, je me demandais simplement si le badge que nous avons retrouvé hier était unique à votre poste de police.

- Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute là-dessus. Chaque station policière possède son propre badge, cela remonte à une très vieille époque où les policiers de différentes stations entretenaient de grandes rivalités et par souci d'indépendance et de distinction, chaque poste de police a émis un badge propre à ses troupes. Nous n'avons donc que ma station à vérifier, répondit Angels.

- Que ta station… elle compte quand même plus de 2000 policiers, on ne va quand même pas les questionner un à un pour vérifier l'état de leur badge? soupira Edgeworth.

- Il y a plus simple : chaque policier possède un supérieur direct responsable du département. Il suffit de contacter chacun de ces supérieurs et le travail sera fait rapidement. Le policier auquel il manque un badge aura bien des choses à nous raconter, j'ai l'impression. J'aurais même deux mots à lui dire pour l'état de mes fenêtres, clama Angels, rageuse.

- Ne sautons pas rapidement aux conclusions, rappela Edgeworth. Pour ce que l'on sait, ce badge pourrait très bien avoir été abandonné dans le but d'accuser un policier. Ou bien, ce pourrait être un des policiers qui l'aurait oublié chez toi par hasard lorsqu'il serait venu te rendre visite.

- Je ne crois pas, Miles… pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a jamais un policier qui traîne par ici, objecta Angels.

- Par contre, des procureurs, c'est autre chose », coupa une voix féminine sarcastique.

Edgeworth se retourna et vit Vicky descendre les escaliers reliant le rez-de-chaussée au deuxième étage où se situait sa chambre. La jeune femme pétillante ignora le regard courroucé de sa sœur et enchaîna :

« Enfin… des procureurs, plutôt un en particulier si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, mr. Edgeworth.

- Oui bien sûr, Vicky, nous avions tous compris, dit Edgeworth avec un sourire complice.

- Cessez vos conciliabules vous deux, lança Angels, furieuse. Tout va bien Vicky, tu as réussi à dormir? poursuivit Angels, plus compatissante.

- Je n'ai plus 12 ans, Érika, répondit Vicky d'une voix neutre. Je sais très bien dans quel monde affreux nous vivons. Il y a eu un incident hier soir, mais qui n'a pas eu beaucoup de conséquence, il n'y a pas de quoi perdre le sommeil.

- Hum… pensa Edgeworth en tapant du pied droit pour signaler que sa jambe droite ne trouvait pas que les conséquences avaient été limitées.

- Sinon, que comptez-vous faire de votre journée? Toujours vous lancer à la poursuite de votre criminel si j'ai bien compris, demanda Vicky.

- C'est bien cela, Vicky. Pour coincer ce meurtrier, on ne doit lui laisser aucun temps de répit. La chasse reprend dès que possible, indiqua Edgeworth en mordant dans un toast.

- Tiens donc, pourtant vous avez bien dû prendre un moment de répit hier soir », demanda Vicky malicieusement.

Érika Angels ne termina pas sa tasse de café et fixa sa sœur avec des yeux ronds.

« Ne prends pas cet air étonné, Érika. À moins que tu ne sois prête à m'avouer que ton travail supplémentaire incluait Mr. Edgeworth et le fait de le ramener à la maison, je crois que je ne vais pas insister dit Vicky narquoisement.

- Et si j'étais simplement venu travailler avec ta sœur hier soir, où est le problème?

proposa Edgeworth qui semblait bien s'amuser de la scène.

- Et vous la raccompagnez après son travail? Quel gentleman et surtout quel dévouement! C'est bien la première fois que ça arrive. Et si vous me racontiez simplement ce que vous avez fait, plutôt que j'imagine le pire des scénarios », énonça Vicky d'un ton mielleux.

Angels prit son manteau ressemblant furieusement à un sarreau de laboratoire, agrippa Edgeworth par le collet et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

« J'ai mieux à faire que de te raconter ma vie, Vicky! On a un criminel à attraper et tout un poste de police à fouiller, ragea Angels sur le pas de la porte.

- D'accord, alors de ce que je sais, vous avez terminé votre travail tôt, vous êtes allés dans un bar pour bien vous mettre dans l'ambiance et finalement, vous vous êtes finis en beauté dans une chambre d'hôtel. C'est bien comme scénario non? » demanda Vicky en s'installant à la table.

Angels ferma la porte brusquement, le teint rougi. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture d'un pas rapide ne voulant pas engager la conversation avec Edgeworth.

« Je te rejoins au poste de police. Du moins si je ne renverse pas une demi-douzaine de piétons avant. Et je te jure que si tu oses me reparler de cette histoire, je t'étrangle », le prévint Angels à mi-voix en pénétrant dans sa voiture.

Elle referma sa portière et démarra en trombe en laissant Edgeworth ahuri sur le trottoir.

« Comme c'est curieux, je ne me souviens pas du tout d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire et pourtant je suis celui qui reçoit tous les coups », se dit Edgeworth en marchant vers sa voiture.

Après quelques minutes de conduite bien ordinaire. Edgeworth entra dans la station de police où il fut accueilli par un Édouard Adams fulminant.

« Ah vous voilà vous! Angels vient de me raconter un truc complètement fou! Ainsi, vous voulez complètement contrôler tout mes subordonnés? aboya Adams les yeux lançant des poignards.

- Hé bien oui. . . comme vous le savez, Mask*Demasque a attaqué la sœur d'Érika hier soir et on a retrouvé un badge de votre commissariat, c'est bien normal qu'on contrôle tout le monde ici pour coincer celui qui a eu l'indécence de signer son forfait, énonça Edgeworth.

- Et la réputation de mon commissariat? Comme si l'un de mes policiers pouvait être Mask*Demasque! Vous n'êtes pas bien! rugit Adams, les dents serrées.

- Alors selon vous, les policiers pourris et véreux, ça n'existe pas? Il est possible qu'il y ait un criminel endurci dans vos rangs et tout ce que vous avez en tête c'est la réputation de ce commissariat? Vous avez des priorités pour le moins curieuses, commissaire! répondit Edgeworth parfaitement maître de lui-même.

- Hrrmmm! bougonna Adams en se calmant. Essayez au moins d'être discrets. Angels est présentement en train de prévenir chaque chef d'équipe pour la vérification du badge. Faites au moins en sorte que tout ceci ne sorte pas d'ici.

- Comptez sur nous, Commissaire. Dès que nous trouvons un individu qui n'est pas en possession de son badge, nous vous prévenons pour un contrôle sur le policier en question, répondit Edgeworth en exécutant une légère révérence.

- Mouais et si vous ne trouvez rien, ce n'est pas la peine de me déranger, j'ai mieux à faire. Je suis convaincu que personne d'ici n'a à voir avec tout ça », affirma Adams en tournant les talons.

Edgeworth se tapota la tempe en voyant Adams s'éloigner. Il se mordit la lèvre supérieure en songeant à ce qu'il allait demander au commissaire.

« Un instant, commissaire. . . se décida finalement Edgeworth en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? Vous n'allez donc jamais me laisser tranquille? répondit Adams avec un agacement évident.

- Oui, mais si ce n'est pas abuser, pourrais-je voir VOTRE badge, puisque je ne crois pas que vous ayez de supérieurs pour vous contrôler », fit remarquer Edgeworth en plissant les yeux.

Adams fixa Edgeworth quelques secondes avec un regard mauvais avant de se rapprocher du procureur.

« Dites-moi, Messire Procureur, seriez-vous en train d'insinuer ce que je pense que vous insinuiez? demanda Adams les poings serrés.

- Pas du tout, je ne fais que relever le fait que tous vos policiers de base seront contrôlés, mais leurs officiers et hauts gradés dont vous êtes n'auront pas leur badge vérifié. Ce n'est qu'une simple disposition que je prends », précisa Edgeworth, prudent.

Adams, piqué au vif, s'approcha d'un pas menaçant vers Edgeworth prêt à frapper.

« Écoutez-moi bien, misérable procureur! Je n'aime pas vos propos ni votre attitude, mais puisque vous y tenez, je vais contrôler chacun de mes officiers personnellement pour qu'ils me mettent leur badge sur mon bureau! Et puisque vous y tenez. . . »

Adams enfonça sa main droite dans la poche de son imperméable noir et en ressortit son badge qu'il brandit à quelques centimètres du visage d'Edgeworth.

« Le voilà mon badge! Vous voulez le voir de plus près peut-être pour voir s'il est réellement authentique? » demanda ironiquement Adams, le visage cramoisi.

Edgeworth ne recula pas d'un centimètre et continua de toiser le commissaire.

« Gardez votre calme, Commissaire, je ne suis pas en train de procéder à une inquisition, je ne fais que mon travail et on ne doit négliger AUCUNE piste. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, aucun policier quel que soit son grade n'est innocenté. Maintenant que je vois que votre badge est entre vos mains, vous pouvez cesser de bouillir et d'envahir mon espace personnel vital », fit remarquer Edgeworth presque nez à nez avec Adams.

Adams remit son badge dans sa poche et fit une grimace d'excuse tout en reculant de quelques pas.

« Ouais, vous avez raison. Attendez que je trouve le responsable de ce foutoir et il aura affaire à moi. Comme si nous n'en avions pas assez sur les bras avec le recensement des contraventions annuelles. . . » dit Adams en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Edgeworth épousseta l'épaule de son veston, replaça son jabot qui avait été légèrement froissé par le contact peu délicat avec Adams et se dirigea vers le secteur des détectives. Il avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il allait demander à son souffre-douleur de service. Il arriva dans la salle de repos et vit le détective Gumshoe vêtu de son traditionnel imperméable délabré qui secouait nerveusement la machine à café.

« Allez! J'ai besoin de mon café le matin, machine du diable! Et Mr. Adams aussi! Faut pas me laisser tomber! supplia Gumshoe.

- Détective! clama Edgeworth. Lâchez cette cafétière, il y a plus important! »

Gumshoe se retourna brusquement et se mit au garde à vous.

« Oui monsieur! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour votre service? tonna Gumshoe en bombant le torse.

- J'ai une mission capitale pour vous. Je veux que vous alliez fouiller dans tout le service informatique de recensement de données et que vous me trouviez tous les cas en communs qu'ont eu les deux victimes de Mask*Demasque : Marcel Demère et Vaklav Hycule. L'un était greffier de justice et l'autre procureur de l'état, il ne serait pas anormal qu'ils aient tous les deux travaillé sur le même dossier et qui sait? Il y a peut-être une piste à suivre, énonça Edgeworth, machinalement.

- Heu oui. . . mais il y a un problème monsieur. Le système informatique est en pleine maintenance et pour plusieurs semaines encore. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient informatiser tous les dossiers du plus jeune au plus vieux. Je ne pourrais donc pas y avoir accès, répondit Gumshoe avec un regard d'excuse.

- He bien, je ne vois pas le problème, vous allez me trouver ces dossiers en vous passant du système informatique, proposa Edgeworth.

- Vous voulez dire. . . les trouver à la main dans les archives?

- Évidemment! Qu'est-ce que vous avez de mieux à faire de toute façon? Allez, fouillez-moi ces archives! Hycule n'était procureur que depuis 2 ans, ce n'est pas la mer à boire! Filez détective! » intima Edgeworth en pointant la porte.

Gumshoe marcha hors de la salle à pas lourds l'air piteux devant la tâche colossale qui se dressait devant lui. Edgeworth en profita pour se diriger vers le bureau du Commissaire Adams. Le procureur cogna sobrement à la porte de chêne.

« Mouais? Entrez! » aboya Adams de l'autre côté de la porte.

Edgeworth saisit la poignée, la fit pivoter et ouvrit la porte. En le voyant, Adams fit une grimace d'agacement.

« Encore là, vous? Justement, je viens tout juste de parler au Procureur en chef du district, dit Adams en se grattant l'épaule sans délicatesse.

- Et puis, quelles nouvelles? demanda Edgeworth.

- Il vient de vous flanquer procureur officiel sur toute l'affaire de Mask*Demasque. . . comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas », grommela Adams.

Edgeworth sourit légèrement. C'était effectivement un détail bien inutile, mais qui lui donnait désormais toute la légitimité auprès des policiers pour tremper entièrement dans l'affaire.

« C'est bien dommage, commissaire, mais je vais malheureusement être bien souvent dans les parages jusqu'à temps que l'enquête soit bouclée, ironisa Edgeworth en s'assoyant dans le fauteuil en face du commissaire.

- Mouais je commence à avoir l'habitude et puis vous ou un autre. . . je commence au moins à connaître vos manières, fit remarquer Adams en déposant un petit paquet de feuilles devant Edgeworth.

- De quoi s'agit-il? demanda Edgeworth en feuilletant le petit dossier.

- Le classique; le contrôle des alibis de tous les suspects. Autrement dit, si vous savez compter jusqu'à deux, tout est parfait. . . puisqu'on n'a vérifié que les alibis des femmes des victimes, indiqua Adams en portant son attention vers une autre série de paperasse.

- Mme Demère n'a pas d'alibi le soir du meurtre de son mari, mais elle en a un quand le procureur Hycule est mort avec de nombreux témoins pour corroborer. Pour Mlle Hyllia Santent, elle a un alibi pour la mort de mr. Demère, mais bien évidemment aucun pour la mort de son propre mari, énonça Edgeworth en scrutant les notes de bas de page.

- On se rapproche furieusement de la thèse des deux femmes alliées pour assassiner leur mari respectif, vous ne trouvez pas? suggéra Adams.

- Mh oui bien sûr, mais cela, c'est si la série de meurtres se termine, commissaire.

- Parce que vous ne la croyez pas terminée, vous?

- On ne sait jamais, commissaire. On ne sait jamais. . . dit Edgeworth d'un ton énigmatique. Je vois ici que ni l'une ni l'autre de ces femmes n'a d'alibi pour l'agression d'hier soir, continua Edgeworth en pointant du doigt la dernière page du rapport.

- Non effectivement, la solitude et le deuil selon leurs dires, pour ce que ça a comme valeur à nos yeux, tonna Adams avec un geste mesquin de la main droite. On ne devrait plus tarder à les enjoindre de se livrer au commissariat si vous voulez mon avis.

- Encore faut-il avoir des preuves pour les accuser, Commissaire. On ne condamne pas les gens uniquement parce qu'ils ont un mobile, dit Edgeworth en s'étirant la jambe droite qui demeurait douloureuse.

- J'ai mon équipe la plus spécialisée là-dessus, Edgeworth. En un rien de temps, ils vont nous fournir toutes les preuves nécessaires que ce sont ces deux bougresses qui ont fait le coup! Quand on y pense bien, quoi de plus simple pour la femme du greffier de l'assassiner au cinéma? Et pour le procureur, la dame tue son fiancé, casse la fenêtre et invente un scénario. Parfois, les solutions les plus simples sont les meilleures.

- Vous oubliez bien vite le badge qu'on a retrouvé chez Érika. Je suis certain que c'est un des détails les plus vitaux de l'affaire, protesta Edgeworth, déterminé.

- Toujours prêt à vouloir accuser la police, hein! Je réponds de mes hommes comme de moi-même, aboya Adams en frappant son bureau du poing gauche.

- Du calme, commissaire, attendons la suite des choses. Érika va venir nous déposer la liste des effectifs selon le rapport des officiers et nous verrons plus clair.

- Et ces mêmes officiers ont reçu l'ordre de venir me montrer leur badge en personne. Je respecte ma parole.

- Fort bien, commissaire. Attendons que le recensement soit fait alors. Vous avez d'autres affaires préoccupantes sur les bras? » demanda Edgeworth avec intérêt.

Les heures se succédèrent durant lesquelles les conversations entre Edgeworth et Adams furent interrompues par une trentaine d'officiers supérieurs de police venus montrer leur badge au commissaire, sans grande joie. Vers midi, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence que le badge n'appartenait à aucun des hauts gradés.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, fit remarquer Adams avec un air de défi évident. Mes officiers ont pleinement ma confiance.

- Voyons voir si tout le reste de ce commissariat la mérite également, commissaire. Érika devrait nous revenir bientôt avec le recensement », coupa Edgeworth.

À peine une demi-heure plus tard, c'est une Angels découragée qui fit irruption dans le bureau avec une énorme liasse de papier.

« Désolé Miles, mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on coincera qui que ce soit. Les officiers ont tout contrôlé et tous les policiers avaient leur badge aujourd'hui, résuma Angels, l'air dépité.

- Hmmm et aucun absent? demanda Edgeworth en vérifiant les nombreux noms sur la liste sans trop y croire.

- Non aucun malheureusement. . . nous sommes donc en possession d'un badge fantôme, conclut Angels en déposant le badge en question sur le bureau d'Adams, avec un soupir.

- Et bien vous voyez! clama Adams d'un ton triomphal. Les criminels ne se trouvent pas dans mon commissariat, je vous l'avais bien dit! On a dû déposer ce badge pour faire accuser un de mes hommes, voilà tout.

- Je commencerai à croire que vous avez raison, commissaire, néanmoins. . . » commença Edgeworth.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Bastien Turner fit irruption dans le bureau d'Adams.

« En voilà des manières! » beugla Adams.

Le vieux policier ne porta pas attention aux reproches d'Adams. Il se retourna, complètement exténué, vers Érika Angels.

« Mlle Angels! Mr. Edgeworth! Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre par Mask*Demasque! Toute l'escouade est en alerte! clama Turner surexcité.

- Comment? Branle-bas de combat, tout le monde! hurla Adams dans l'interphone.

- Préparez-vous Turner! Nous sommes de la partie aussi. Tu nous accompagnes aussi, Miles? demanda Angels.

- Évidemment, Érika, mais si tu permets. . . débuta Edgeworth en plissant les yeux.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, Miles! clama la Docteure en enfilant son manteau. Nous devons nous rendre sur les lieux du meurtre le plus vite possible. »

Edgeworth continua de se tapoter la tempe et soudain il eu un reflet inquiétant dans les yeux et c'est alors que le déclic se produisit.

« Turner! tonna Edgeworth en pointant le vieil homme qui sursauta.

- Quoi? Qu'y a-t-il monsieur? » demanda Turner apeuré en lissant sa moustache broussailleuse.

Edgeworth se rapprocha lentement vers Turner avec un regard malicieux. Il tendit la main vers l'assistant-légiste.

« Vous pouvez me montrer votre badge s'il vous plaît? » demanda Edgeworth d'un ton cruel.

Turner écarquilla les yeux et s'exécuta. Il fouilla dans ses poches de pantalon ainsi que dans ses poches de veste, mais il demeura bredouille.

« Désolé, j'ai dû l'égarer à quelque part. Pourtant je le porte toujours sur moi », indiqua Turner avec un sourire d'excuse.

Son sourire se figea lorsqu'il vit que 3 paires d'yeux le fixaient intensément comme une bête curieuse. Le vieil homme décontenancé et inquiet recula de quelques pas ne sachant trop ce qu'il avait fait de mal.


	8. Volte face Masqué Partie 8

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du commissaire adjoint du poste de police de se voir conférer les pleins pouvoirs d'enquête sur le nouveau crime qui avait été commis dans l'affaire Mask*Demasque. Il était très rare qu'Adams déléguait ses responsabilités à ses subordonnés dans le cadre d'un dossier brûlant comme c'était le cas en ce moment, mais le commissaire adjoint avait appris à ne jamais trop questionner son supérieur surtout lorsque ce dernier semblait prêt à détruire le téléphone en énonçant la nouvelle.

« Alors Turner, vous allez vous mettre à table même si on doit vous forcer un peu! » aboya Adams en se plantant devant l'assistant légiste terrifié.

Le commissariat s'était vidé très rapidement dès l'annonce d'un nouveau crime et pourtant Edgeworth, Angels et Adams étaient demeurés dans le bureau de ce dernier afin de questionner Bastien Turner par rapport à son badge manquant qui avait potentiellement été retrouvé chez Érika Angels après une agression de Mask*Demasque. Le trio formait un demi-cercle autour de Bastien Turner qu'ils fixaient, l'air interrogateur.

« Commissaire… j'avoue que je ne comprends pas. C'est un crime d'avoir perdu son badge maintenant? s'interrogea Turner timidement.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant de la nouvelle de ce matin? demanda Edgeworth.

- Heu non, j'ai passé la journée à travailler sur l'autopsie du nouveau cadavre ainsi que sur l'analyse des éléments rapportés de la scène du crime, répondit Turner, mal à l'aise.

- Je m'en doutais… répondit Edgeworth avec un sourire narquois. Et comme votre statut de policier est spécial, il n'y a eu personne pour contrôler votre badge, puisque officiellement, vous n'êtes plus un agent à part entière.

- Bien deviné Miles, j'avoue que ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit. J'aurais dû y penser et contrôler son badge moi-même, ajouta Angels avec un regard d'excuse.

- Inutile de vous excuser Angels, qui aurait pu se douter… commença Adams. Vous! Un vétéran de la police et de mon commissariat! Comment avez-vous pu faire ça, Turner?!

- Mais fait quoi! s'agaça Turner, les joues empourprées. Voilà cinq minutes que vous me reprochez des actes que je ne connais même pas! Cessez de tourner autour du pot! Qu'ai-je fait, bon dieu!

- Turner, vous êtes suspect dans l'affaire Mask*Demasque. On vous accuse d'avoir perpétué les deux meurtres, potentiellement trois, et d'avoir attaqué Vicky Angels hier soir, résuma Edgeworth.

- Comment? Vicky a été attaqué hier soir? rugit Turner en bondissant de sa chaise.

- Ne jouez pas les innocents! coupa Adams sèchement en repoussant Turner sur sa chaise.

- Mais enfin! Pourquoi aurais-je fait du mal à mademoiselle Vicky? Une enfant que j'aime… comme si c'était ma propre fille! affirma Turner visiblement désespéré. Pourquoi Mask*Demasque s'en est pris à elle?…

- Écoutez Turner! Ma sœur a été attaqué hier soir et on a retrouvé ce badge-ci après le passage de Mask*Demasque », résuma Angels en sortant le badge en question de sa poche et en l'exposant à Turner.

Turner tendit la main et observa le badge quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir de découragement.

« Des empreintes? demanda-t-il.

- Aucune, il a été nettoyé minutieusement. Rien à en tirer, répondit Angels.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ce badge est moi. L'étoile au centre du badge a la pointe du haut cassée, un vieil accident d'il y a quinze ans. Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je vous dise que j'ignore comment il a pu se retrouver chez la Docteure Angels sauf bien sûr invoquer qu'on l'a placé là pour m'accuser, expliqua Turner sans grande conviction.

- Ça va! On connaît la chanson! rugit Adams dont les yeux lançaient des poignards. C'est plus que suffisant pour vous faire coffrer Turner et de par votre propre aveu, vous venez de vous constituer en état d'arrestation.

- Un instant, commissaire! Il y a la possibilité qu'effectivement, on ait cherché à inculper Mr. Turner par ce procédé, commença Edgeworth visiblement las.

- Qu'est-ce que vous baragouinez Edgeworth? C'est la meilleure piste pour l'enquête jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi devrait-on croire un seul mot de ce que ce faux jeton raconte?

- Parce que vous pourriez très bien vous exciter pour rien, Commissaire! Vous avez condamné Turner avant même qu'on ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait les soirs du meurtre et de l'agression! Vous auriez eu un zéro magistral si vous aviez tenté l'examen du barreau! clama Edgeworth, excédé par les sautes d'humeur d'Adams.

- Soit… alors Turner, que faisiez-vous les soirs du meurtre et de l'agression? demanda Adams d'une voix faussement douce.

- Eh bien, vous n'allez pas y croire! débuta Turner piqué au vif. Je travaillais et ce, jusqu'à minuit presque tous les soirs.

- Et quelqu'un peut confirmer votre alibi? interrogea Edgeworth.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je sors par la porte arrière qui ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur, alors personne ne peut corroborer. De toute façon, à minuit, les policiers en fonction dans ce commissariat ronflent ou jouent aux cartes, énonça Turner en fixant Adams d'un air de reproche.

- Ce n'est pas mon commissariat qui est en défaut ici, Turner! C'est vous! rugit Adams.

- Donc vous n'avez pas d'alibi, Turner. Je ne vous crois pas capable de tuer ni même d'attaquer ma sœur, mais les apparences sont contre vous », dit tristement Angels.

Turner réfléchit un moment, puis son regard pensif fut suivi par une expression de triomphe.

« Mais oui bien sûr! Suis-je bête!? Je possède un alibi, du moins pour hier soir! s'exclama-t-il.

- Un vérifiable cette fois-ci? demanda Edgeworth, incrédule.

- Je crois bien que oui. Mademoiselle Vicky pourra bien vous confirmer que j'étais dans mon bureau près de la chambre froide », répondit Turner en souriant.

Angels écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez là, Turner? demanda-t-elle.

- La vérité! répliqua Turner. Vicky m'a appelé hier soir vers les 9 heures au bureau, parce qu'elle ignorait où vous vous trouviez, Mlle Angels.

- Elle vous a appelé? Vous, personnellement? intima Angels avec scepticisme.

- Hum et bien non… pas exactement, je… commença Turner en rougissant légèrement. Elle a appelé à votre bureau, voisin du mien, car elle avait quelque chose à vous dire et votre téléphone portable semblait fermé. Elle m'a dit ensuite qu'elle craignait que vous ayez été enlevée par un démon habillé en rouge, je n'ai pas très bien compris… »

Edgeworth épousseta son complet bourgogne du revers de la main avec une expression de dédain. Lui, avait très bien compris.

« Toujours est-il qu'elle m'a bel et bien appelé! Je lui ai même répondu que Mr. Edgeworth et vous étiez sortis ensemble après la découverte du cadavre, Mlle Angels! Vous pourrez confirmer avec elle! conclut Turner.

- Vous lui avez répondu QUOI? sursauta Angels.

- Hé bien je lui ai dit que Mr. Edgeworth et vous étiez partis ensemble une fois que le cadavre a été emporté… Je… »

Turner ne termina pas son propos. Il réajusta ses lunettes et fixa Angels et Edgeworth pendant un moment et émit un petit « oh! » de surprise.

« Mais peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû?… demanda Turner avec un sourire d'excuse.

- C'est sans importance, intervint Edgeworth mi-amusé, mi-sérieux. Nous vérifierons avec Vicky afin de savoir si ce que vous dites est vrai. Si le tout se confirme, comme notre tueur n'a attaqué Vicky que vers 9h15 environ, Turner ne peut pas être celui que l'on recherche. Il faut un minimum de 20 minutes de conduite entre la maison d'Érika et ce commissariat, le meilleur des alibis. Ce n'est pas que nous doutions de votre parole, mais nous vous demandons de bien vouloir rester à notre disposition, Mr. Turner.

- Ce ne sera pas difficile… je travaille ici… fit remarquer Turner en fronçant les sourcils. Et plutôt que de vous préoccuper de ce que j'ai fait, vous devriez plutôt vous concentrer à assurer la sécurité de Mlle Vicky.

- C'est déjà fait! Deux de mes hommes patrouillent autour de la maison, elle est en sécurité désormais, grogna Adams.

- Ça c'est bien vous qui le dites, répliqua Turner sèchement. Si ça ne vous fait rien, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Et parlant de travail… »

Il prit le dossier qu'il avait déposé sur la table d'Adams et le donna à Angels.

« Tenez, ce sont mes notes et conclusions au sujet des deux cadavres. En espérant que ça puisse vous être utile. Je vais concentrer mes efforts sur un autre dossier. Celui-ci me laisse un goût amer… dit Turner en se dirigeant hors de la salle.

- Sergent Turner! » aboya Adams.

Turner eut une expression de profond agacement en se retournant vers le commissaire. L'expression de son visage se durcit lorsqu'il lui répondit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore pour votre service, commissaire? demanda Turner avec une mauvaise foi facilement perceptible.

- Ce badge est à vous! Reprenez-le et tâchez d'en être digne! »

Adams agrippa le badge et le lança vers l'assistant légiste avec plus ou moins d'habileté. Le badge atterrit à la gauche de Turner en émettant un bruit métallique. L'assistant-légiste le ramassa et sortit de la salle d'un pas lourd, sans un dernier regard derrière lui.

Edgeworth et Angels peinèrent à cacher le malaise face à la scène dont ils venaient d'être témoins. Angels fit semblant de feuilleter le dossier et Edgeworth massa sa jambe meurtrie. Nul n'avait envie d'affronter Adams, les nerfs à vifs, continuant à fixer la porte d'où Turner était sorti. Au bout d'un moment, Edgeworth brisa le silence.

« Bon et bien commissaire, nous avons éclairci quelques éléments. J'ai du travail à terminer et Érika aussi, alors redonnez-nous des nouvelles au sujet du nouveau meurtre », laissa tomber Edgeworth en se dirigeant vers la porte, Angels lui emboîtant le pas.

Le jeune procureur attendit une réponse de la part d'Adams qui ne vint jamais. Il ferma la porte derrière Angels et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers menant à la chambre froide.

« Ouf! J'ai déjà assisté à des moments plus plaisants, commença Angels.

- Je ne doute pas de l'alibi de Turner, bien qu'il reste à confirmer. Toutefois, il est clair que les relations entre Turner et Adams ne semblent jamais avoir été bien radieuses, fit remarquer Edgeworth.

- C'est très étrange. Je suis habituée de voir Adams perdre le nord depuis le temps qu'il est commissaire, mais Turner… Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà perçu une once de malice chez lui. Le voir autant en colère, c'était ahurissant… Je ne peux pas croire que c'est uniquement dû à l'attitude déplaisante du Commissaire…

- Je ne crois pas non plus, ajouta le procureur. L'animosité entre Adams et Turner dépassait la simple colère passagère, c'était une rage sourde et aveugle. Les deux hommes ont une vendetta personnelle à régler, mais comme elle n'a rien à voir avec les meurtres en ce moment, inutile de s'y attarder.

- Tu as bien raison, de toute façon, on n'apprendra rien même si on retournait tout ce commissariat sens dessus dessous. Les histoires entre policiers demeurent sujet confidentiel et tout le personnel reçoit la consigne de motus et bouche cousue. Aucun policier n'oserait défier la consigne d'Adams. Mais regarde un peu ceci, Turner semble aller dans le sens de nos hypothèses en ce qui concerne les morts causées par Mask*Demasque.

- C'est ce qu'il a noté dans le dossier? demanda Edgeworth.

- Oui, il a procédé à une série de tests sur la pompe que nous avons trouvée et sur les cadavres. Pour lui, il ne fait aucun doute que la mort a été causée par un gaz toxique qu'on a fait inhaler aux victimes, confirma Angels en scrutant les notes de l'une des pages.

- Je vois, je vois. Pourtant, on ne se procure pas du gaz toxique aussi facilement de nos jours.

- C'est ce qui te trompe, Miles. Bien entendu, tu ne pourrais pas aller dans un magasin et demander un gaz mortel à l'état pur, mais avec quelques opérations chimiques, on peut isoler certains agents toxiques de divers produits utilisés au quotidien. Par exemple, les insecticides et les pesticides contiennent bon nombre de composants mortels pour l'homme, mais en dose modérée. Si l'on isolait uniquement les agents toxiques dans une bombonne de pesticide et qu'un humain l'inhalerait, ce serait la mort à coups sûr, énonça Angels en continuant de feuilleter les pages du dossier.

- Alors, la Dre Angels aurait-elle un diagnostic final par rapport à ce gaz? » demanda Edgeworth.

Angels termina de lire le volet des tests effectués par Turner et fronça les sourcils.

« Il n'y a pas tellement de quoi rire. Selon ce que je peux voir, l'arme du crime de notre tueur serait du cyanure d'hydrogène ou si tu préfères, sous sa forme liquide, de l'acide prussique.

- Je connais… c'était un des gaz employés par les nazis dans la fabrication du Zyklon B dans les chambres à gaz, n'est-ce pas? répondit Edgeworth en se grattant le menton.

- Exactement, c'est un gaz très complexe et très dangereux. Ce n'est pas à la portée de monsieur et madame tout le monde d'en fabriquer ou bien de l'épurer à partir d'un produit brut. Notre assassin est très fort et très téméraire, le cyanure d'hydrogène est difficile à isoler en plus d'être très volatil dans l'air et mortel à très petites doses. Le tueur aurait très bien pu s'empoisonner lui-même.

- Et concernant ses effets à très court terme?

- La mort quasi-instantanée, une question de minutes. Le gaz laisse le visage convulsé par la douleur interne causée par l'anoxie, expliqua Angels.

- Diable! Et l'assassin a tout de même été de l'avant dans l'élaboration de ce gaz. Vu la complexité du gaz, on pourrait déduire que notre assassin est un brillant chimiste qui rendrait jaloux les scientifiques les plus affreux ayant participé à la Shoa. Tu saurais fabriquer de ce gaz, Érika? » demanda Edgeworth, intrigué.

Angels lui lança un regard surpris.

« Je suppose que si je m'y mettais corps et âme, je pourrais peut-être arriver à un résultat, mais…

- Et Turner, lui, en serait-il capable? » coupa Edgeworth.

Angels réfléchit un moment avant de hocher la tête de droite à gauche.

« C'est un assistant précieux, mais il lui manque une formation complète et des années de pratique pour pouvoir manipuler un tel danger. Et si tu veux mon avis, il n'a pas le caractère assez haineux pour le faire non plus, bien au contraire. Doux comme un mouton, je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il faisait dans la police.

- Il est possible que ce ne soit qu'une façade aussi. J'ai déjà rencontré des gens parfaitement angéliques qui se sont révélés être les pires des assassins.

- Pas Turner! C'est impossible qu'il ait pu faire du mal à Vicky. Ils s'adorent et elle le considère comme le père qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Il a toute ma confiance », trancha Angels.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent en face de l'escalier de fer forgé, une voix tonitruante les stoppa net.

« Mr. Edgeworth! »

Edgeworth leva les yeux au ciel et émit un grognement d'agacement. Angels comprenant la situation lui fit un petit signe d'au revoir et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Quelques instants plus tard, le détective Gumshoe apparut avec une pile massive de dossier sur ses bras.

« Je vous retrouve enfin monsieur! J'ai ici tout ce que vous m'avez demandé! Tous des dossiers sur lesquels le greffier Demère et le procureur Hykule ont travaillé! tonna le détective fièrement.

- Fort bien, détective. Vous avez réussi à identifier tout cela dans un temps record et en cherchant à la main, je vous félicite », répondit Edgeworth, impressionné, mais n'en laissant rien paraître.

Gumshoe parut soudainement embarrassé et afficha un sourire d'excuse.

« En fait, pas vraiment monsieur… c'est le service informatique des archives qui a pris pitié de moi, puisque après 1 heure, je n'avais encore rien trouvé. Il faut dire que ce doit être mes sanglots qui ont attiré leur attention….

- Suffit, détective! Ramenez tous ces dossiers dans la salle de repos des archives pour que je les consulte à mon aise. J'ai quelques petites choses à vous demander aussi.

- À moi monsieur? C'est un honneur! » clama Gumshoe en se mettant au garde-à-vous, ce qui fit tomber une bonne vingtaine de dossiers sur le sol.

Edgeworth lui lança un regard noir alors que le pauvre détective s'évertuait à ramasser les dossiers éparpillés par terre. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la section des archives. Celle-ci était constituée en 2 parties. La première contenait une importante partie du personnel qui s'affairait à classer et à transmettre les dossiers pertinents. Derrière le comptoir où l'on effectuait les demandes, se trouvait une salle immense aux murs remplis de dossiers étiquetés. Le tout constituait un ensemble impressionnant, mais lorsque l'on nous faisait remarquer qu'au sous-sol, on y retrouvait une autre salle quatre fois plus grande et remplie à capacité, on en demeurait bouche bée. La seconde partie avait été construite aux fins de consultation seulement. Cette salle aux murs gris et aux fauteuils, chaises et tables disparates, avait furieusement des allures de bibliothèque. C'est dans cette salle sobre et vide que les deux hommes se dirigèrent. Là, Edgeworth s'assit dans un fauteuil et Gumshoe déposa la pile de dossiers aux côtés du procureur.

« Bon détective, maintenant que je suis à mon aise, je veux que vous alliez me chercher une copie du rapport à propos du nouveau meurtre. Ils doivent avoir terminé maintenant et sinon, patientez jusqu'à ce qu'il soit produit, mais je veux avoir ce rapport avant que j'ai terminé de scruter cette pile de dossiers, c'est bien compris? énonça Edgeworth en pointant le détective du doigt.

- Oui monsieur! J'y vais de ce pas! déclara solennellement Gumshoe.

- Un instant détective, voulez-vous, coupa Edgeworth en faisant signe au détective de s'avancer. Dites- moi détective, que pouvez-vous m'apprendre sur la relation entre Turner et Adams? »

Gumshoe parut interloqué. Il réfléchit un instant, une action que le procureur l'avait rarement vu faire, et fit une grimace.

« Pas grand-chose pour être honnête, monsieur. Il paraît que c'est une sale histoire et il n'y a que les hauts officiers qui la connaissent. Selon ce que je sais, ce serait m'sieur le commissaire qui aurait déplacé Bastien chez la Dre Angels et le sergent ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné. L'affaire a été étouffée et Bastien a préféré répondre que c'était son choix plutôt que d'avouer avoir été destitué. Je ne connais pas les détails de l'histoire ni les raisons qui ont poussé Adams à agir de la sorte, puisque je n'étais pas encore établi dans ce commissariat précis à l'époque. Par contre, je sais que ça a causé beaucoup d'émoi ici, il était très aimé m'sieur Bastien, vous savez? expliqua Gumshoe avec une pointe de sentimentalisme.

- Je vois je vois et je suppose que tous ont reçu la consigne de ne rien dire à propos des causes de la destitution? demanda Edgeworth sans trop d'espoir.

- C'est exact, monsieur. Il y a très peu de gens qui connaissent cette histoire de fond en comble. Moi ce que je vous ai dit, c'est ce que tous les simples policiers pourront vous dire. Même ceux qui étaient ici lorsque tout est survenu refusent de raconter les généralités de l'histoire, répondit Gumshoe, déçu de ne pouvoir aider davantage le procureur.

- Merci détective, ça suffira pour le moment. Maintenant, allez me chercher ce rapport au trot! ordonna le procureur.

- J'y cours, monsieur! » tonna le détective en sortant d'un pas rapide de la salle des archives.

Le procureur réfléchit un instant à la dispute entre Turner et Adams. Les révélations du détective avait piqué davantage sa curiosité et il ressentait une profonde frustration de ne pouvoir probablement jamais élucider le mystère. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'aller questionner Adams sur le sujet, puisqu'à part une vive colère, il n'en tirerait probablement rien.

Le procureur soupira brièvement et prit le premier dossier de la haute pile de paperasse placée à sa gauche. Il l'ouvrit et commença à en lire les grandes lignes.


	9. Volte face Masqué Partie 9

Edgeworth commença méticuleusement l'analyse de chacun des dossiers afin de trouver le début d'une piste en ce qui concerne l'affaire Mask*Demasque. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées, mais il avait la nette impression que les deux meurtres dont il avait eu connaissance étaient liés par le métier des défunts et qu'on ne les avait pas choisis au hasard. Le greffier et le procureur avaient dû avoir la malchance d'être impliqués dans un procès commun dont le résultat avait dû décevoir l'assassin. Toutefois, Edgeworth n'en était encore qu'à un stade spéculatif et si un tel procès n'existait pas ou bien s'il ne trouvait pas de procès pourvu d'un lien assez fort avec la situation présente, il devrait bien vite abandonner cette hypothèse et tout recommencer à zéro.

« Alors voyons ceci. Troubles de voisinage… Condamné à payer 200$ pour avoir taillé la haie de son voisin de manière suggestive. Je ne crois pas… se dit Edgeworth en déposant le dossier à côté de l'imposante pile à examiner. Vol de bicyclette, mais la bicyclette en question était dépourvue de selle, de roues ou de pédalier et l'accusé, ferrailleur de son état, avait cru bien faire en débarrassant la victime des quelques morceaux métalliques qu'il avait trouvé à côté des poubelles. Un acquittement rapide et un solide blâme contre le procureur…

« Décidément, notre procureur avait le don de recevoir les causes les plus prestigieuses, j'espère que tous les dossiers ne sont pas comme ceux-là… » pensa Edgeworth en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais la plupart des dossiers révélaient tous des déceptions semblables. Que des cas de peu d'envergure et qui ne donnaient aucunement l'impression d'être la cause de meurtres aussi sordides. Deux heures plus tard, après avoir achevé les deux tiers des dossiers, Edgeworth soupira, complètement désespéré.

« J'ignore si Hykule l'a fait exprès, mais c'est très agaçant qu'il n'ait jamais su, vivant ou mort, faire son travail convenablement. Il n'y a rien jusqu'à présent qui puisse m'offrir un soupçon de piste sinon que quelqu'un l'ait assassiné pour sa médiocrité comme procureur. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi tuer le greffier Demère également… » marmonna Edgeworth, furieux.

Le procureur s'appuya la tête contre sa main droite et réfléchit à la situation.

« Au fond, mes pressentiments pourraient très bien être faux. Il est bien possible que les deux victimes aient été agressées au hasard et que leur métier ne soit que pure coïncidence. À moins que l'on ait affaire à un assassin qui ne tue exclusivement que les gens possédant un métier en rapport avec le droit et si tel est le cas, j'ai du souci à me faire. »

Edgeworth continua sa lecture et la pile de dossiers se fit de plus en plus mince. Il ne restait que 5 dossiers à lire lorsque le détective Gumshoe surgit avec le rapport du troisième meurtre.

« Voilà monsieur! Le rapport sur le meurtre en tant que tel et tous les renseignements sur la victime.

- Laissez-moi deviner, détective. C'est un avocat de la défense? risqua Edgeworth.

- Hum non pas exactement, monsieur. À vrai dire, c'est…

- Un juge? Un huissier? Un agent de police? insista Edgeworth.

- Hum non, désolé monsieur… »

Edgeworth soupira. Toutes ses théories tombaient à l'eau.

« Bon j'abandonne, qui était la victime alors?

- Hé bien, la victime est une avocate et non pas un avocat, alors… » commença Gumshoe.

Edgeworth se redressa sur son fauteuil avec une vivacité nouvelle. Il arracha le rapport des mains du détective tout en lui lançant un regard noir rempli d'agacement.

« Encore une fois, vous atteignez des sommets, Gumshoe… tiens tiens, la victime est donc Laure Deuvres, avocate de la défense. Dommage… laissa tomber le procureur avec une légère moue.

- Vous la connaissiez, monsieur? demanda Gumshoe.

- Je l'ai déjà affrontée en Cour, détective. Une histoire de meurtre au second degré bien banale, mais Mme Deuvres avait défendu son client de manière impressionnante, je dois l'avouer. Elle m'avait semblé être une dame honnête et professionnelle.

- Mais c'est tout de même vous qui avez gagné, n'est-ce-pas monsieur? questionna Gumshoe, alarmé.

- Évidemment détective. Pour qui me prenez-vous? pesta Edgeworth en lançant un regard courroucé au détective. Le client de Mme Deuvres a tout le loisir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie de méditer sur ses actions. On ne peut effacer le meurtre qu'a commis un individu et ce, même avec 20 ans d'expérience comme avocate. »

Gumshoe se gratta l'arrière de la tête, légèrement mal à l'aise, mais il n'ajouta rien et se contenta de rester planté comme un piquet.

« Alors nous disions donc… La victime est sortie de chez elle, a verrouillé sa porte et s'est dirigée vers sa voiture. Au moment de déverrouiller la portière, elle aurait été attaquée par Mask*Demasque qui a accompli sa besogne. La victime possédait quelques contusions au coin de la bouche et avait les traits du visage convulsés comme si elle avait été terrorisée. Aucun élément de nouveau en somme, hormis que l'on sait que les trois meurtres ont été commis par le même individu, résuma Edgeworth, déçu.

- Ça c'est bien vrai monsieur. Mais notre assassin devient de plus en plus téméraire si vous voulez mon avis. Il a accompli son meurtre en plein air durant la journée, alors qu'il y avait des passants. Un jour, il ira trop loin et on le pincera! » clama le détective Gumshoe avec fermeté.

- L'optimisme est très beau, détective, espérons seulement qu'il restera quelqu'un de vivant dans cette ville pour arrêter l'assassin. Trois meurtres en trois jours et tous les enquêteurs piétinent! Et je dois avouer que moi-même… » débuta Edgeworth en grimaçant.

- Mes dossiers ne vous ont donc pas aidé? demanda Gumshoe, déconfit.

- Malheureusement non, détective. Aucun ne semble être la cause de cette joyeuse série meurtrière. J'espérais que ce rapport m'apporte quelques éléments nouveaux, mais à part une nouvelle victime, je ne vois rien d'utile. Toujours la même chose : une victime tuée par Mask*Demasque à l'aide d'un gaz toxique pompé dans la bouche et le tueur s'enfuit dans la nature en laissant une note griffonnée à notre intention. Et que penser de quelqu'un qui laisse comme message pour ce meurtre-ci : « Et de trois! La justice suit son cours! » ? demanda Edgeworth.

- Pas grand-chose, monsieur, sauf peut-être que l'assassin cherche à se faire justice lui-même, répondit Gumshoe, peu sûr de lui.

- Merci détective de ce puissant pouvoir de déduction. Pourtant, tout individu normal, selon le papier laissé sur les lieux du crime, m'aurait répondu que notre tueur est évidemment adepte d'une danse folklorique du Danube, mais non! Vous, vous réussissez avec un raisonnement parfait que l'assassin décide de se venger lui-même et de se faire justice. C'est très impressionnant! »

Le détective Gumshoe eut un sourire d'espoir pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement comprendre le sarcasme du procureur. Il n'ajouta pas un mot et baissa piteusement la tête.

« Sinon, je ne suis pas plus avancé! Aucun de ces procès n'avait Mme Deuvres comme avocate de la défense, indiqua Edgeworth en pointant la pile de dossiers vérifiés. Et si les cinq dossiers restants ne m'offrent pas une agréable surprise, j'ai bien peur que les journaux vont se délecter de savoir que Mask*Demasque court toujours et que nous n'avons aucun suspect basé sur des preuves tangibles. Au fait détective, à quoi s'affaire la police à propos du sujet? Je ne dois quand même pas être le seul à travailler sur ce cas, non?

- Pour tout vous dire, monsieur… ils font le contrôle des alibis des suspects. Turner n'aurait pas bougé du commissariat depuis ce matin, Mme Demère, la femme du greffier, est chez sa mère depuis 2 jours et elle ne l'aurait jamais quittée selon ses dires. Mlle Santent a invité sa famille chez elle et elle n'a pas fait un pas hors de la maison non plus.

- Donc, aucun des suspects n'aurait pu commettre le meurtre de ce matin! De qui se moque-t-on dans cette histoire? demanda sarcastiquement Edgeworth, furieux. Et quant à la famille de Mme Deuvres?

- Rien du tout, Mr. Edgeworth. Le plus proche parent serait un cousin d'Australie qu'elle n'a pas revu depuis 10 ans. Pas de mari, donc pas d'enfant et ses parents sont décédés.

- De mieux en mieux! Une victime complètement seule au monde à qui la mort ne profiterait à personne…C'est à n'y rien comprendre! Espérons que la réponse se trouve ici », tonna Edgeworth en empoignant les cinq dossiers restants.

Le procureur ne prit pas la peine de lire les procès en entier, il alla directement vers la fin où se trouvait le nom de tous les gens impliqués; en particulier, le juge, le procureur, l'avocat de la défense, l'accusé, le greffier et les témoins. Il vérifia rapidement les cinq dossiers et les laissa tomber par terre. Le jeune procureur s'affala dans son fauteuil en se passant la main sur le front.

« Hykule et Deuvres ne se sont jamais affrontés dans un procès… Pourquoi se venger sur eux alors?... Je suis mystifié, déclara Edgeworth, désemparé.

- Désolé monsieur… alors vous n'avez plus rien à me confier sur le dossier?

- Hormis vous demander de ramener ces dossiers aux archives, je ne crois pas, détective, répondit Edgeworth avec résignation.

- Ah oui, vous me rappelez monsieur! Les archives vous avaient laissé une note. Je crois qu'ils avaient découvert quelque chose d'anormal, dit le détective en fouillant dans les poches de son imperméable.

- Quelque chose d'anormal? Que voulez-vous dire? demanda le procureur..

- Ah voilà! clama Gumshoe avec satisfaction en sortant un papier frappé de l'insigne des archives. Je me rappelle que le type m'ait dit qu'il y avait un dossier manquant.

- Un dossier manquant? répéta Edgeworth en saisissant la note. Mais qu'est-ce que?... »

Il figea lorsqu'il lut ce qui était écrit sur la note : « Dossier manquant pour cause inconnue : DV-7 ».

« C'est… c'est impossible! Mais comment est-ce que?... » débuta Edgeworth, les yeux écarquillés.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le détective avec un regard assassin.

« Détective! Vous venez de me faire perdre de précieuses heures de mon temps en ne me montrant pas cette note dès le début! Y aura-t-il un jour où vous cesserez d'être complètement incompétent? » rugit Edgeworth en froissant la note des archives.

- Mais monsieur… commença le détective, le souffle coupé par l'ahurissement.

- Pas le temps! Gumshoe, prenez ces dossiers, allez les ramener aux archives et demandez au commissaire de couper votre salaire. Je m'en chargerais bien, mais je dois réparer les gaffes d'un certain détective! » clama Edgeworth en sortant de la salle en trombe.

Le procureur sortit du commissariat et sprinta jusqu'à sa voiture. Il démarra et se dirigea rapidement vers l'immeuble des procureurs.

« Le DV-7…impossible que ce soit une coïncidence! J'ignore pourquoi et comment il est arrivé entre mes mains, mais la clé de l'enquête se trouve à-l'intérieur, j'en suis sûr! »

Après quelques minutes de conduite jumelée à un travail de déduction intense, Edgeworth arriva devant Jeff, le garde de l'immeuble. Il signa le registre de noms et monta directement à son étage sans un mot pour le gardien. Il déverrouilla la porte de son bureau et pénétra dans la pièce; le dossier du DV-7 était encore sur son bureau de travail, là où il l'avait laissé hier matin. Edgeworth se jeta sur le porte-documents comme un prédateur sur sa proie.

« Il est temps que tu me révèles tes secrets! » clama agressivement Edgeworth à l'adresse du dossier comme s'il attendait une réponse.

Le procureur se souvenait vaguement du contenu du dossier pour en avoir lu le résumé. Lors d'une manifestation, des policiers auraient été déployés pour contenir les débordements. L'un des manifestants, guitariste de son état et ivre au moment de la manifestation, aurait alors dégainé un couteau et se serait rué vers les policiers. L'un d'eux, sur ordre de son supérieur, aurait fait feu et le manifestant serait mort suite aux blessures. Il y a eu ainsi un procès pour faute professionnelle et meurtre.

« Voyons ceci! Greffier : Marcel Demère et procureur : Vaklav Hycule. L'avocat de la défense est… »

Edgeworth poussa une exclamation de triomphe.

« Laure Deuvres! J'en étais sûr! C'est donc des gens ayant participé à ce procès dont l'assassin se venge! Le juge ne change pas, c'est bien évidemment toujours le même », se dit Edgeworth en faisant référence à l'illustre juge chauve à la barbe vénérable qu'il côtoyait si souvent lors des procès.

Edgeworth réfléchit un instant et fronça les sourcils.

« Et pourtant, tout ceci n'est pas logique… je me souviens lors de la première lecture que le policier en question a été acquitté par rapport à ce qu'on lui reprochait… Pourquoi aurait-il cherché à se venger, surtout de l'avocate qui l'a sorti du pétrin? se demanda Edgeworth. À moins que notre assassin soit un autre que l'accusé, peut-être un ami de la victime…

Mais le procureur prit tout de même la peine de vérifier le reste. Il tourna la page pour voir le nom des accusés et des témoins.

« Alors l'accusé serait… Thomas Nicotti, simple policier et puis… Tonnerre! »

L'expression d'Edgeworth se figea lorsqu'il vit le nom du coaccusé, soit le supérieur qui avait ordonné de tirer sur le manifestant. Il se ressaisit un instant et lut encore une fois. Le résultat ne changea pas, le coaccusé dans le procès demeurait bel et bien le capitaine Bastien Turner.


	10. Volte face Masqué Partie 10

Edgeworth prit quelques instants pour analyser la situation. Il venait de découvrir l'indice manquant qui liait chacune des victimes, mais la révélation que Turner était lui-même impliqué personnellement dans l'affaire faisait en sorte que le procureur ne savait trop par quel chemin commencer.

« Notre ami Turner a donc été l'un des principaux acteurs de cette histoire et qui plus est, à cette époque, c'était un officier supérieur. Angels m'a dit que ça ne faisait que deux ans qu'il était son assistant et le DV-7 a eu lieu il y a près de deux ans. Non… c'est impossible que ce soit une coïncidence; Turner a été rétrogradé suite à cette affaire, il n'a pas volontairement choisi de devenir l'assistant d'Érika, c'est évident! C'est donc la mort de la victime, Viktor Tuga, qui est la cause de tous ces meurtres », pensa Edgeworth dont le cerveau bouillonnait.

Il relut les dernières pages attentivement, mais il tomba sur la même impasse.

« Mais je ne comprends pas! Turner a été innocenté ainsi que le constable Nicotti. Le juge a déclaré que vu la situation tendue et le comportement très dangereux de la victime, Turner n'avait pas mal agi en tant que tel. Le danger pour les policiers était bien réel : La défense classique de protection de soi-même et de force majeure. Me Deuvres a magistralement bien plaidé », conclut Edgeworth.

Edgeworth avança dans le dossier afin de vérifier les arguments du Procureur Hykule. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant que, malgré la charge ivre de l'étudiant armé d'un large couteau ainsi que les menaces qu'il proférait envers les policiers, le procureur avait tenté de prouver que la sécurité de la petite patrouille de policiers ne courait aucun danger.

« L'imbécile! grommela Edgeworth. À quoi s'attendait-il en déclarant qu'un individu sévèrement intoxiqué, armé et se ruant sur les policiers ne constitue nullement un danger? Un procureur médiocre le demeurera pour toujours, c'est bien obligé… »

Il relut encore une fois le déroulement du procès, mais n'en tira pas plus de renseignements.

« La séance a été interrompue à maintes reprises par le public venu assister au procès, le greffier aurait par ailleurs expulsé un groupe de jeunes filles, amies de la victime qui auraient juré que la mort des accusés viendrait. On peut donc élaborer l'hypothèse qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une vengeance de la part d'amis du défunt, toutefois… »

Le jeune procureur déposa le dossier sur son bureau et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Toutefois, cela ne règle pas le cas de notre bon sir Turner ni ce qui a bien pu arriver après ce procès. Dommage que les contrecoups de cette sale histoire ne figurent pas au dossier, soupira Edgeworth. De plus, je voudrais bien savoir par quel prodige ce dossier a pu atterrir dans mon bureau… »

Il se leva lentement de sa chaise, agrippa le dossier du DV-7 et se dirigea vers la sortie avec un regard malicieux.

« Mais tout cela, j'ai bien l'impression qu'un individu pourra y répondre. Il est temps de procéder à un léger interrogatoire ».

Bien installé dans son fauteuil, Bastien Turner sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et nettoya ses lunettes machinalement. Ses épais sourcils broussailleux trahissaient une frustration profonde, frustration ayant un rapport direct avec le conflit avec Adams quelques heures plus tôt. Il soupira longuement avant de saisir un stylo afin de perfectionner le rapport qu'il soumettrait à Érika Angels dans un avenir rapproché. Il fit un geste dans le but de saisir un manuel avancé de biologie se trouvant sur le coin de son bureau, mais il fut interrompu par trois coups sourds frappés à sa porte.

« Entrez! » clama Turner, surpris de cette visite et pour cause. D'habitude, la Dre Angels ne frappait pas avant d'entrer.

L'assistant légiste écarquilla les yeux en voyant Miles Edgeworth franchir le pas de la porte en arborant un air semi triomphant.

« Bien le bonjour, Turner! lui dit Edgeworth. Érika est occupée avec un cadavre particulièrement récalcitrant, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas?

- Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu, répondit Turner à mi-voix. En quoi puis-je vous être utile?

- Vous pouvez m'être encore bien plus utile que ce que vous pensez. Je suis convaincu que vous pouvez me fournir des informations capitales concernant les meurtres de ces derniers jours, commença Edgeworth en se tapotant la tempe.

- Je vois. Sûrement faites-vous allusion au rapport que j'ai fourni à la Docteure Angels, se risqua Turner en souriant. Je travaille justement ici à une nouvelle version concernant…

- Je ne doute pas de la qualité de vos rapports écrits, sergent. Malheureusement, je suis ici pour autre chose. J'aurais voulu en savoir un peu plus sur vous-même, intima le procureur en se rapprochant du bureau de l'assistant légiste.

- Sur moi? Grand dieu, qu'ai-je bien d'intéressant à raconter? J'ai le regret de vous dire que ma vie n'est en rien palpitante, répondit Turner avec un regard d'excuse.

- Vous vous sous-estimez, Turner! N'avez-vous pas, avant de devenir l'assistant d'Érika, connu une brillante carrière de policier?

- Hum… on peut dire cela… il est vrai que dans mon jeune temps, il s'est passé bien des choses.

- Beaucoup d'action, je suppose? » relança Edgeworth.

Turner eut un moment d'incertitude avant de répondre qui n'échappa pas au procureur. Il poursuivit d'une voix méfiante.

« Oui bien sûr, le métier de policier comporte évidemment un important volet d'action, mais je ne vois pas où… »

Le procureur comprit vite que Turner ne dévoilerait rien au cours d'une conversation amicale et anodine. Il fallait passer à l'offensive avant que l'assistant légiste ne saisisse le stratagème.

« Ça n'a aucune importance! coupa Edgeworth. Pourquoi avoir troqué ce métier auquel vous avez consacré la majeure partie de votre vie pour un poste de sous-fifre dans un laboratoire?

- J'ai vieilli voilà tout! répondit Turner mal à l'aise. J'adore la science, il est donc normal que j'ai été voir la Dre Angels pour…

- Je ne vous crois pas! tonna Edgeworth en frappant le bureau de Turner de sa main droite. Pardon de vous en informer, mais vous êtes un très mauvais menteur, alors cessez de vous empêtrez dans vos faussetés… Capitaine Turner! »

Le coup avait porté. Turner parut complètement déstabilisé par l'attaque du procureur, mais sa réponse ne changea pas.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. Si vous êtes venu pour m'accuser de quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas en m'intimidant que ça fonctionnera! répondit-il avec colère.

« Il s'énerve, pensa Edgeworth. Il est sur la défensive et il est évident qu'il se demande jusqu'à quel point je connais son passé. Je le tiens. »

Edgeworth sourit et il imposa son ultimatum avec un calme déconcertant :

- Je vous offre une dernière chance, Turner. Dites-moi précisément votre rôle dans cette histoire ou je me verrai obligé d'être beaucoup moins conciliant.

- Encore une fois, je n'ai rien à vous dire! Pourquoi ces questions et ces accusations idiotes? Je n'ai strictement rien à me reprocher!

- Très bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez… » conclut Edgeworth d'un ton faussement désolé.

Le procureur brandit le dossier du DV-7 et le déposa sans douceur sur le bureau de Turner; ce dernier, curieux, l'ouvrit avec prudence. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et l'assistant légiste devint blême comme si son plus affreux cauchemar venait de se manifester.

« C'est… c'est impossible! IMPOSSIBLE! » hurla Turner en se cachant la tête dans les mains.

Edgeworth demeura impassible. Il se contenta d'attendre que Turner se remette de sa surprise.

« Comment avez-vous eu accès à ce dossier? demanda Turner d'une voix chevrotante.

- Je l'ignore à vrai dire, répondit Edgeworth avec un sourire cruel. Mais peu importe! La réaction qu'il vous a occasionnée en dit bien long. C'est tout de même curieux que vous ayez pu croire que personne ne ferait de liens entre les trois victimes.

- Mais je vous dis que c'est impossible! rugit Turner incrédule. Ce dossier n'a pas pu se rendre jusqu'à vous, comment se fait-il que… »

Turner cessa de parler et un soupçon de terreur traversa son regard.

« Le rapport d'autopsie d'il y a quelques jours! Non, ce n'est pas vrai… c'est la Dre Angels qui a… » commença Turner.

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression intéressée du procureur.

« Oui? Vous disiez? questionna Edgeworth

- Rien! Je… me suis trompé, je voulais dire… commença l'assistant légiste.

- Turner! gronda Edgeworth. Je vous jure que si vous persistez à me prendre pour un imbécile, j'aurai fait en sorte que ce soir même, vous soyez incarcéré dans la prison de ce commissariat! »

Le sexagénaire voulut protester, mais devant le regard courroucé du procureur, il baissa la tête, complètement désespéré.

« Je vois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… débuta Turner la mine basse. Ce dossier n'aurait jamais dû se rendre à vous; une maladresse inconsciente est la cause de tout ceci… Les deux dossiers se trouvaient sur mon bureau, la Dre Angels a dû s'emparer du DV-7 par distraction en croyant qu'il s'agissait du dossier qui vous était destiné. Je n'ai pas songé à vérifier le rapport d'autopsie avant de…

- C'est donc ça! Pour une fois que l'étourderie d'Érika m'est bénéfique! C'est ainsi que le DV-7 s'est retrouvé chez moi et que le rapport d'autopsie… »

Edgeworth s'interrompit et fixa Turner d'un regard accusateur.

« Mais pourquoi le DV-7 était-il en votre possession, j'aimerais bien le savoir. Et surtout, pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune note au registre sur le fait que vous l'aviez emprunté. Il n'y avait aucune autre indication hormis celle que le dossier s'était volatilisé… »

La réponse lui parut soudainement évidente. Quel meilleur moyen que de faire disparaître l'élément qui reliait les trois meurtres et surtout, d'empêcher que l'enquête remonte jusqu'à lui?

« Vous! Vous l'avez volé aux archives! Tout le système informatique est remis à neuf en ce moment et sans ce dossier, il n'y aurait eu aucune information le concernant dans les archives électroniques! Ce dossier aurait disparu et aucune copie intégrale n'aurait pu être retrouvée. »

Edgeworth poussa son raisonnement plus loin. Toutes les ficelles se rejoignaient.

« Quant au dossier original… Dites-moi, Turner! Le rapport d'autopsie que vous avez pris par erreur, qu'en avez-vous fait? » demanda Edgeworth, agressif.

Turner resta muet, le procureur interpréta son silence comme la confirmation de son hypothèse.

« Vous l'avez détruit en pensant qu'il s'agissait du DV-7, n'est-ce pas? Ainsi, il n'y aurait plus aucune trace de cet épisode affreux de votre carrière. Vous vouliez qu'il disparaisse à tout jamais de ce commissariat… »

Edgeworth fit une pause et conclut avec un rictus désobligeant.

« Afin que personne ne fasse le lien avec vous une fois les trois meurtres commis… Vous avez voulu faire disparaître cette preuve embarrassante pour protéger vos arrières afin de pouvoir tuer en paix tous les acteurs du DV-7 sans que l'on puisse remonter à vous! »

Edgeworth était maintenant appuyé à deux mains sur le bureau de Turner. L'assistant légiste changea de posture et parut désormais abandonner son état de vieil homme effrayé; le procureur avait la sombre impression que les yeux de Turner étaient plus perçants qu'à l'origine et que sa voix possédait un timbre plus assuré et provocant.

« Vous vous trompez, mon cher Edgeworth. Votre raisonnement est plus qu'intéressant, mais il ne tient malheureusement pas la route. Croyez bien que j'en suis navré, déclara Turner avec un regard de défi.

- Il ne contient peut-être pas tous les éléments du casse-tête, mais c'est plus que suffisant pour vous faire arrêter! » clama Edgeworth.

Turner balaya l'air d'un revers sec et brusque de la main comme s'il repoussait physiquement la déclaration du procureur.

« Je suis désolé, mais vos preuves sont bien trop minces pour me lier à tous ces meurtres. Oui, j'ai joué un rôle dans le DV-7, mais pourquoi aurais-je tué tous ces gens? J'ai été innocenté après tout; je n'ai absolument aucun mobile et surtout, comment expliquez-vous mon alibi lors de l'attaque sur Vicky après laquelle on a retrouvé mon étoile sur les lieux? »

Edgeworth ne répondit pas aux questions immédiatement. Bien entendu, il ne possédait pas encore toutes les explications de cette affaire. Il se contenta de brandir un index accusateur au visage de Turner.

« Le mobile, je l'ignore encore, avoua Edgeworth. Par contre, on ne peut exclure que vous aviez un ou plusieurs complices pour vous garantir un alibi. Il est bien facile de demeurer sagement au bureau pendant qu'un homme de main accomplit tous les meurtres. Être commanditaire de meurtres entraîne les mêmes peines que si vous les aviez commis!

- Fort bien, où sont vos preuves de tout ceci? Où se trouvent ces fameux complices? Quelle preuve avez-vous que c'est bien moi qui ai commis ces meurtres ou qui les ais ordonnés? Non, monsieur Edgeworth, vous ne tenez absolument rien sur moi… dit Turner en souriant du coin des lèvres.

- Pas encore effectivement! Mais ça ne saurait tarder, je suis sûr que le commissaire Adams appréciera beaucoup ce dossier, lui qui manque si cruellement de lecture de chevet, répondit Edgeworth du tac au tac.

- Oh! Mais le commissaire Adams est parfaitement au courant de tous les détails de ce dossier, vous ne lui apprendrez rien de nouveau, je vous assure. »

Edgeworth, légèrement déstabilisé par la déclaration de Turner, battit en retraite. Il ne pouvait croire qu'Adams connaissait tous les détails du DV-7, mais qu'il était resté muet sur le sujet.

« Très bien, admettons qu'Adams soit au courant du DV-7, peut-être qu'une histoire de destruction de preuves et de vol de matériel strictement policier l'intéressera davantage. Vous ne vous sortirez pas indemne du sort que vous réserviez à ce dossier », reprit Edgeworth avec assurance en brandissant le DV-7 devant la figure de Turner.

Ce dernier répondit avec un rire nerveux.

« Vous qui vouliez m'incarcérer pour meurtre, voilà que vous voulez me faire arrêter pour vol d'un dossier de plus de deux ans. Vous ne vous contenteriez que du menu fretin? J'en doute. »

Turner fit une pause, sa nervosité d'il y a quelques minutes avait cédé la place à une confiance en soi presque effrontée.

« Non, je vois que vous avez beaucoup de questions et que vous voulez des réponses à propos du DV-7. Je vous propose un marché… débuta Turner.

- Vous n'êtes nullement en position de me proposer un marché, j'en ai bien peur, coupa Edgeworth ne désirant pas perdre l'avantage.

- Vous me soupçonnez ardemment d'être le meurtrier dans cette histoire, c'est visible. Toutefois, vous verrez que ma proposition est intéressante. En échange de votre silence à propos du léger chapardage, je vous offre de répondre à toutes vos questions concernant le DV-7. »

Edgeworth déglutit discrètement. L'idée de marchander avec Turner le répugnait, mais ce dernier avait raison : Un verdict coupable pour vol de dossier ne l'intéressait nullement.

« Par ailleurs… poursuivit Turner. Je vous assure que je suis la seule personne qui consentira à éclairer vos lumières sur le sujet. Seuls les officiers supérieurs encore en poste aujourd'hui sont au courant de tout ce qui est arrivé et ils ne vous apprendront rien. Adams leur a cousu la bouche pour toujours, ils n'oseront jamais le défier. Les simples policiers en sont au même niveau que vous, ils connaissent le procès, mais pas ce qui a suivi; vous n'apprendrez rien d'eux non plus. »

Le procureur se mordit la lèvre inférieure. L'assistant légiste était convaincant et il avait la nette impression que dénouer la vérité à propos du DV-7 lui permettrait d'élucider le mystère des récents meurtres beaucoup plus rapidement.

« Soit… j'accepte. Parlez-moi un peu des circonstances du DV-7 de votre point de vue. »

Le procureur prit une chaise et vint s'installer devant le bureau de Turner.

« Vous avez probablement déjà lu le dossier de fond en comble, alors inutile de vous conter des histoires. Il y avait eu une manifestation monstre d'étudiants dans la ville il y a plus de deux ans. C'est-à-dire plusieurs milliers de jeunes turbulent agglutiné au même endroit et j'ai reçu l'ordre d'aller les encadrer avec une troupe de 20 policiers, débuta Turner.

-Et qui vous a donné un ordre aussi biscornu? » intervint Edgeworth, scandalisé.

Turner eut un sourire narquois.

« Vous n'allez pas aimer la réponse. C'est notre bon Adams qui s'est mis en tête de nous envoyer au casse-pipe. Une fois sur place, ma patrouille et moi, nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous devions mater plus de 20 000 individus agressifs et dans le cas de certains, sous influence de l'alcool. J'ai envoyé un message d'urgence une fois sur les lieux, j'ai reçu la réponse agréable de me débrouiller, parce que le budget était serré, énonça Turner avec amertume.

- Tristement, je ne vois aucune raison de mettre en doute votre récit, répondit Edgeworth en songeant au côté radin du commissaire.

- Bref, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. On a dressé une barricade pour ne pas que les manifestants causent du grabuge plus loin et on les a enjoint de se disperser; les procédures standards que nous avons suivies ont rajouté une dose d'agressivité chez les manifestants. C'est alors que tout a viré à l'émeute!

- Et c'est à ce moment que le malheur est arrivé si je vous suis bien, demanda Edgeworth.

- Exactement! Un des jeunots s'est rué vers nous, armé. D'un seul coup d'œil, j'ai vu qu'il avait bu et pas qu'un peu! Il a écorché un de mes hommes en première ligne avec son couteau, c'est à ce moment que j'ai demandé à mon meilleur agent de tirer…

- Thomas Nicotti, le coaccusé, n'est-ce pas? » précisa Edgeworth.

Turner retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

« Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je regrette ce que j'ai fait. J'aurais dû laisser ce pauvre jeune me poignarder plutôt que de donner l'ordre de l'abattre. Quand je pense à Thomas…

- Vous vous égarez, Turner. Tenez-vous en aux faits! Le constable Nicotti a tiré sur Mr. Tuga. Pourquoi avez-vous été dégradé? coupa Edgeworth.

- J'y viens, Mr. Edgeworth, j'y viens. Thomas a tiré et l'étudiant a été mortellement blessé et son décès a été constaté quelques heures plus tard. C'est seulement par après que l'on s'est rendu compte de la gravité de la situation… ce n'était pas un simple étudiant qui avait été tué…

- J'étais à l'étranger à cette époque et je n'ai pas entendu parler d'un fils de politicien mort durant une manifestation.

- Oh c'était bien pire qu'un fils de politicien en quelque sorte. Thomas avait abattu le président de la fédération des étudiants universitaires de l'état », répondit Turner d'une voix grave.

Edgeworth fronça les sourcils, il ne saisissait pas toute la portée de cette nouvelle information.

« Je dois vous avouer que je ne vois pas vraiment le lien de causalité entre ceci et ce qui a pu vous arriver par après.

- Oh je vous assure que j'ai réagi comme vous. Au départ, j'ai considéré cette histoire comme un simple incident malheureux. C'était regrettable, mais on n'a fait que notre devoir. C'est par la suite que tout a déboulé.

- Vous avez été arrêtés et convoqués au procès? demanda Edgeworth.

- Oh non! Ça n'a pas été automatique. Dès le lendemain de l'incident, tous les journaux de l'état ne parlaient que de ça. Pareil pour la télévision et la radio; la mort du jeune Tuga bénéficiait d'une couverture médiatique très généreuse. C'est à ce moment qu'on s'est aperçu qu'on avait abattu une des têtes d'affiche du mouvement étudiant. Viktor Tuga était un jeune très connu et très populaire auprès des étudiants et surtout des jeunes femmes… résuma Turner.

- Bref? intima le procureur.

- Bref, les médias s'en sont donnés à cœur joie. Les journaux affichaient des témoignages de ses amis dénonçant la mort odieuse d'un « jeune qui n'avait rien fait de mal ». La télévision diffusait des images de dizaines de jeunes filles en pleurs réclamant la justice au nom de Viktor Tuga. Dans les semaines qui ont suivies, le commissariat était inondé de lettres d'insultes et Thomas et moi avons eu droit à plusieurs lettres et appels de menace. Toute la communauté s'est retournée contre nous; on venait de commettre l'irréparable, énonça Turner en grimaçant.

- Mais alors, le procès? insista Edgeworth.

- Oui, j'y viens. Vous êtes procureur, alors vous savez que nous avons agi comme n'importe quel autre policier aurait agi. Nous étions en danger et j'ai dû prendre une décision. Après les événements, nous avions l'opinion publique contre nous, mais la loi demeurait de notre côté. Ce faisant, au bureau des procureurs de l'état, aucun d'entre eux n'a voulu se saisir du dossier et tenter de nous faire déclarer coupable. Tout le commissariat pensait alors que l'histoire était close, mais malheureusement….

- Ils ont trouvé quelqu'un d'assez suicidaire pour s'occuper de cette affaire bien entendu.

- Effectivement et bien sûr, la politique s'en est mêlée. L'opinion publique a accusé le gouverneur et son cabinet de refuser de nous poursuivre, Thomas et moi, pour meurtre. Les politiciens ont ainsi eu peur pour leur réélection. Devant la fureur des gens, ils ont donc fouillé chaque recoin du bureau afin de trouver quelqu'un pour être le procureur au procès. Ils ont choisi un type fraîchement sorti de l'université sans aucune expérience. Un jeune blanc-bec qui se croyait supérieur à tout le monde, mais enfin… le gouvernement se fichait bien de qui allait représenter l'état au procès. L'important était qu'il y ait quelqu'un comme procureur, c'était essentiel pour apaiser le public. Le reste leur importait peu.

- Et Adams dans tout ça? demanda Edgeworth.

- Le commissaire nous a épaulés du mieux qu'il a pu, mais il recevait son lot de remontrances et il a été impuissant quand on nous a arrêtés. Il m'a assuré que tout irait bien et que je ne serais coupable de rien. Je dois avouer qu'il avait vu juste sur ce point de vue. Au procès, il y avait des centaines de jeunes qui nous invectivaient; Thomas et moi sommes restés de marbre et nous avons laissé le procès suivre son cours. Le verdict nous a été favorable. Je dois vous avouer que le procureur nous a grandement aidés; son arrogance et ses erreurs ont profondément agacé le juge et notre avocate a agi de main de maître. Je regrette énormément sa mort… mentionna Turner avec tristesse.

- Et après le procès? C'est cette partie en particulier qui m'intéresse.

- Bien, j'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que cette sale histoire s'est terminée à ce moment- là, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Thomas et moi-même avons été déclarés non coupables par le juge. Le lendemain, nous sommes retournés au commissariat, prêts à recommencer à travailler. L'accueil fut glacial : après tant de mois de bataille juridique, nos collègues et amis ne nous ont pas adressés la parole ni même salués. Il faut dire que dans la minute qui a suivie notre arrivée, nous avons été convoqués par Adams. Jamais je ne me serais attendu à ce qui allait suivre », ronchonna Turner en fronçant les sourcils.

Edgeworth se redressa sur sa chaise, le moment crucial arrivait.

« Adams avait reçu le matin même des appels furieux de grosses légumes gouvernementales. Le procès n'avait rien arrangé et l'opinion publique continuait de grogner. Après tout ce que nous venions de vivre, le commissaire nous a informé que des têtes allaient rouler… »

Edgeworth fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. La suite allait de soi.

« Comme Thomas était celui qui avait tiré, il a été renvoyé de la police sans pension ou compensation. Quant à moi, j'ai été démis de mes fonctions de capitaine. J'ai été rétrogradé comme sergent et affecté chez la Dre Angels comme assistant légiste, là où personne ne pourrait me voir. L'humiliation plutôt que la mort au fond. J'ai protesté; je suis vieux et j'aurais été capable de me débrouiller, mais le pauvre Thomas… il n'avait pas 30 ans et la police, c'était toute sa vie. Il s'est retrouvé seul, sa femme étant partie avec son fils durant le procès, et sans emploi. Comment ferait-il pour se trouver un autre boulot : sa figure avait fait la une des journaux et on le considérait désormais comme un assassin sans cœur. J'ai supplié Adams de me renvoyer et de garder Thomas… il n'a rien voulu entendre, il avait des ordres… »

Turner fit une pause, ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus humides. Il vidait ce qu'il y avait de plus caché au fond de son cœur. Edgeworth ne broncha pas et attendit la suite.

« Et c'est ce qui nous amène à aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un tue tous les acteurs de cette sombre histoire pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je crois bien qu'il faudra assurer ma sécurité; en tant que coaccusé, je suis une victime potentielle, fit remarquer Turner.

- Oh j'en doute, Turner, j'en doute, répondit Edgeworth narquoisement.

- Vous me croyez encore coupable de ces meurtres? Quel avantage aurais-je eu à vous dire la vérité à propos du DV-7 en ce cas? protesta Turner.

- Je ne vous crois pas coupable de ces meurtres, non.

- Ah! Tout de même! »

Edgeworth sourit et sa réponse fut tranchante comme une lame bien effilée.

« Je vous crois plutôt complice! Il y a quelqu'un sur cette planète qui a des motifs beaucoup plus puissants de tuer que vous. Et vous avez décidé d'apporter votre aide à ce pauvre bougre que vous essayez d'excuser depuis un bout de temps.

- Comment osez-vous? Thomas n'est pas un criminel! Il n'aurait jamais tué ces gens et je ne l'aurais certainement pas aidé! répliqua Turner, furibond.

- Alors dites-moi où il se trouve, j'aurais bien des questions à lui adresser », tonna Edgeworth, offensivement.

Turner se leva à son tour. Il fixa son bureau, l'air absent.

« J'ignore où il est. Il est devenu chômeur après l'incident et il a dû vivre un bout de temps dans la rue. J'ai cherché à le contacter afin de l'aider, mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu.

- Évidemment, quel grand cœur vous avez! clama Edgeworth d'un ton cassant. Dernière question : si vous n'êtes coupable de rien, pourquoi avez-vous cherché à détruire le DV-7? Vous l'avez dérobé AVANT que le premier meurtre ne survienne, n'essayez pas de me faire croire qu'il ne s'agit que d'une coïncidence! »

Turner réfléchit longuement. Il se mordit les lèvres comme si la réponse lui semblait la plus pénible du monde.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas… » finit-il par dire à mi-voix.

Edgeworth sourit. Turner ne pouvait plus nier son implication dans les récents meurtres.

« Vous n'avez pas les mains propres dans cette histoire, Turner. Vous le savez et je le sais! Lorsque la justice pincera le coupable, vous serez entraîné aussi! Ne protégez pas le coupable et aidez-nous à le débusquer et vous pourrez espérer la clémence », argumenta le procureur.

L'assistant légiste resta insensible face aux arguments. Il leva des yeux remplis de larmes et répondit.

« Vous ne comprenez pas et vous ne comprendrez jamais à quel point vous avez tort. J'ai répondu à vos questions, veuillez sortir de mon bureau, je vous prie », énonça-t-il calmement.

Edgeworth, furieux, frappa le bureau de sa main droite, les dents serrées.

- Ce n'est que partie remise! Soyez heureux que je vous aie donné ma parole de ne rien dire à propos de vos agissements, mais soyez assurés que je ne vous lâcherai plus d'une semelle! Un jour, vous ferez une erreur et vous vous en repentirez! » conclut le procureur, menaçant.

Turner n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et Érika et Vicky Angels firent irruption.

« Bonjour monsieur Turner! Comment…. Oh! s'interrompit Vicky en voyant le procureur, les poings serrés, devant l'assistant-légiste.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Vous vous battez? » demanda Érika paniquée.

Edgeworth et Turner se décontractèrent.

« Non, nous discutions tout simplement et nous nous sommes un peu énervés, voilà tout. Rien de grave », assura Turner.

Edgeworth se retourna vers les sœurs Angels.

« Oui… c'est bien cela, un peu énervés, mais nous avons terminé maintenant », ajouta Edgeworth avec un sourire forcé.

Il se retourna vers l'assistant légiste et ramassa le DV-7 brusquement.

« Je suppose que ça ne vous dérange pas si je l'emporte avec moi. Ce serait bien dommage de le perdre », susurra le procureur avec un regard de défi.

L'assistant légiste lui rendit son regard et se pencha vers le procureur.

« Allez au diable… » murmura-t-il imperceptiblement.

Le manège n'échappa pas à Vicky.

« On peut savoir ce que contient ce dossier? » demanda-t-elle, tout sourire, à Edgeworth.

Le procureur se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui sourit. Turner semblait horrifié de la scène.

« Mais bien entendu, Vicky! Seulement voilà, je suis légèrement pressé, alors demande à Turner, il se fera une telle joie de te répondre.

- Ah très bien alors! répondit Vicky avec un grand sourire. Alors monsieur Bastien? »

Turner figea devant le regard radieux de la jeune femme à la tignasse épaisse couleur châtaine. Il prit au moins cinq bonnes secondes à répondre de façon intelligible, les joues rosées. Edgeworth profita de son désarroi pour sortir du bureau en coup de vent, la Dre Angels sur ses talons.

« Mais attends-moi, Miles! rugit Érika Angels. À quel jeu joues-tu?

- Attraper des criminels! Et on en a un gros qui, jusqu'à présent, nous as toujours échappé! Mais plus maintenant… cette fois, la chance est de notre côté! » répondit Edgeworth en montant rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à la salle principale du commissariat d'où provenait un vacarme infernal.

Finalement arrivé à destination, le procureur scruta les lieux à la recherche d'une personne familière.

« Non mais plus vite que ça! aboya une voix bourrue, alors qu'Edgeworth et Angels pénétraient dans la salle principale.

- Notre cher commissaire n'a pas l'air de plaisante humeur visiblement… » fit remarquer Angels.

Edgeworth ne la laissa pas terminer, il marcha d'un pas déterminé vers le commissaire moustachu.

« Ah vous voilà vous! rugit Adams en se tournant vers le jeune procureur. Gumshoe vient de me raconter une histoire complètement folle comme quoi je devrais couper son salaire; il va finir par travailler bénévolement si ça continue! Vous voulez bien m'expliquer?

- Plus tard, commissaire! Nous avons une chasse à l'homme sur les bras! Nous devons commencer sur l'heure! » tonna le procureur avec un geste d'agacement.

Adams écarquilla les yeux avant de les faire rouler dans leurs orbites, par dérision.

« Ces procureurs… Ils croient toujours avoir trouvé quelque chose et ils alarment tout le monde pour une chiquenaude. À qui voulez-vous qu'on file le train cette fois-ci? demanda Adams en allumant sa pipe.

- L'ex- policier Thomas Nicotti », énonça le procureur sans sourciller.

Adams poussa un juron. Il venait de se brûler l'index en allumant sa pipe et tout le tabac s'était éparpillé sur le sol. Le commissaire, livide, ajusta son regard vers Edgeworth; on venait de lui rappeler l'un des souvenirs les plus affreux de toute sa vaste carrière. Un silence pesant s'abattit d'un bout à l'autre du commissariat devant la scène surréaliste des deux hommes se fixant sans dire un mot.


	11. Volte face Masqué Partie 11

Le Commissaire Adams tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler son désarroi, mais peine perdue. Tout le commissariat avait remarqué son expression de surprise mêlée aux jurons peu politiquement corrects qu'il avait proférés. Il fixa Edgeworth machinalement avant de l'inviter à le suivre dans son bureau.

« Érika… tu t'occupes du nouveau cadavre, je viendrai te rejoindre dès que j'en aurai fini avec cette histoire, énonça le procureur.

- Entendue… » chuchota la médecin qui ne savait trop comment réagir face à la situation.

Adams partit d'un pas vif hors de la salle principale, Edgeworth lui emboîta le pas en claudiquant, sa blessure étant encore douloureuse. Leur départ fut suivi de murmures discrets au sein du corps policier.

Adams tint la porte ouverte pour le procureur. Ce dernier entra et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du bureau en chêne. Il savait très bien quelle allait être la réaction du commissaire face aux nouveaux événements. Il eut un sourire narquois en entendant le fracas sec de la porte qu'Adams venait de fermer à la volée.

« À quel jeu jouez-vous?! rugit Adams, hors de lui-même.

- Ce jeu s'appelle : « Commissaire de police qui possède des informations cruciales, mais qui ne les dévoile pas », répliqua Edgeworth en déposant le DV-7 sur le bureau.

Prudemment, le commissaire examina les premières pages du dossier. Il se renfrogna rapidement en voyant les noms des parties impliquées.

« Ah… cette sale histoire… On ne l'enterrera donc jamais?...

- J'ai bien peur que non, commissaire. Elle est intrinsèquement liée au dossier de Maks*Demasque, c'est indéniable.

- Et si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi plutôt que de me présenter des pseudo certitudes! » coupa Adams.

Le procureur lui fit donc un exposé en long et en large sur ses recherches, son raisonnement et ses conclusions. Il omit volontairement de mentionner les détails sur les indiscrétions de Bastien Turner; Miles Edgeworth n'avait qu'une parole, même si elle avait été donnée dans un contexte de marchandages peu orthodoxes. Adams écoutait attentivement, mais le récit de tous ces événements passés lui causait un profond malaise.

« C'est une belle plaidoirie ce que vous venez de faire, Edgeworth, mais il me faudra beaucoup plus que ça pour lancer une chasse à l'homme dans tout l'état, énonça Adams, incrédule.

- Vous avez tous les faits de cette histoire sous le nez et vous ne voyez pas l'utilité d'agir. Tous les meurtres sont liés à ce dossier. Que voulez-vous de plus? » demanda le procureur avec agacement.

Adams ferma le dossier et se frotta les yeux nerveusement.

« Ce que vous tenez là, c'est un potentiel chaînon qui relie les trois crimes et c'est également un mobile très convainquant. Par contre, ça ne nous apporte aucune preuve que c'est bien Thomas Nicotti qui ait fait le coup! Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être quelqu'un qui se sert de ce dossier pour perpétrer des meurtres ou bien un autre acteur dans ce dossier qui aurait eu des motifs de vengeance… »

Edgeworth eut un léger sourire en devinant la suite.

« Vous pensez à Turner, n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il.

- Évidemment que je pense à Turner! s'emporta Adams. D'ailleurs, les détails de tout ce qui est arrivé après le procès, je sais très bien que c'est lui qui vous les a fournis malgré mes avertissements!

- Vous êtes effectivement très perspicace, commissaire. Je ne vais pas nier l'aide de Turner, mais je peux vous dire qu'il a agi de la bonne manière en me transmettant ces renseignements; c'est de vous que j'aurais dû les recevoir! Vous m'avez volontairement laissé dans le brouillard, alors que vous aviez aisément deviné le lien entre les deux affaires, sermonna Edgeworth en brandissant un index accusateur.

- Comment aurais-je pu deviner le lien avec tous ces noms? Ce dossier était vieux de plus de deux ans… balbutia Adams.

- Ne mentez pas! trancha le procureur. Vous avez compris la corrélation dès le deuxième meurtre. C'est pour cela que vous avez agi de manière si obtuse avec Turner. C'était un avertissement de ne rien dévoiler. »

Adams grogna. Il savait qu'il serait inutile de tout nier face aux accusations du procureur.

« Ce commissariat n'a pas besoin de revivre toute cette sale histoire une seconde fois… laissa-t-il tomber.

- Votre attitude est scandaleuse! Vous couvrez les criminels avec vos agissements!

- Je ne couvre personne! aboya Adams. Plutôt que de vous acharner sur moi, vous devriez plutôt vous concentrer sur Turner. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il vous ait conté toute cette histoire? Il voulait que vous vous concentriez sur Nicotti et non pas sur lui-même! »

Edgeworth réprima son profond agacement et répondit d'un ton beaucoup plus posé.

« Bien au contraire, commissaire… Turner n'a pas cessé de le défendre durant tout l'interrogatoire. C'est surtout contre vous qu'il en avait.

- M'ouais! Travail ingrat comme toujours! Il sait très bien que je n'avais pas le choix. Les ordres sont les ordres! S'il s'imagine que je n'ai pas tout fait pour empêcher ce dénouement affreux… s'indigna Adams.

- Ça, c'est une histoire entre vous deux, intervint Edgeworth. Je voudrais savoir si vous allez donner le feu vert pour qu'on traque Thomas Nicotti au plus vite!

- Ce n'est pas si simple… Sans véritable preuve tangible, je ne peux pas mobiliser les effectifs de l'état pour le trouver. Le mieux que je puisse faire est d'envoyer à tous les commissariats, une assignation à se présenter pour interrogatoire à son nom », proposa Adams.

Edgeworth ne put masquer sa mauvaise humeur.

« Il n'a pas de domicile! Il vit dans la rue depuis 2 ans et personne ne sait où il se trouve! Votre assignation va tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd!

- Pour le moment, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire! Vous savez comme moi que les recherches policières intensives ne sont pas décrétées en cas de suppositions! » répliqua Adams.

Edgeworth se leva brusquement. Il perdait son temps à réclamer des mandats à Adams. Il avait plus de chance de faire fléchir un mur de béton armé.

« J'ose espérer pour votre conscience personnelle qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres meurtres, commissaire, murmura Edgeworth. Si une chasse aux criminels semble hors de vos moyens, puis-je au moins vous demander d'établir une protection policière auprès du juge du DV-7? J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait bien être le suivant.

- Il a déjà une protection policière. Je vais demander à ce qu'on double les effectifs », répondit Adams d'un ton entendu.

Le procureur acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit du bureau. Il franchit rapidement la salle principale en n'accordant aucune attention aux nombreux policiers qui le fixaient, l'air ahuri. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers de fer menant à la salle d'autopsie et aux bureaux de Turner et Angels. Il entra dans le bureau de la médecin légiste, mais seule Vicky s'y trouvait.

« Bonjour, monsieur Edgeworth! Alors vous allez le coincer, ce démolisseur de fenêtres? demanda Vicky joyeusement.

- C'est plutôt un meurtrier et non pas un démolisseur de fenêtres, mais je suis content que tu te portes aussi bien malgré les événements, répondit Edgeworth en souriant.

- Elle a du caractère la petite! intervint Turner qui apportait une grande pile de dossiers. Ce n'est pas un voyou qui lui ferait peur! »

Vicky minauda légèrement après la réflexion de l'assistant légiste. Edgeworth se souvint alors d'un détail.

« Au fait, Vicky! Hier soir, avant l'agression, tu n'as rien fait de particulier? » questionna le procureur.

La jeune fille procéda de lisser ses indomptables cheveux châtains et haussa les épaules.

« Pas que je me souvienne… répondit-elle, songeuse. J'ai été un peu surprise que ma sœur ne soit pas là pour le repas du soir, mais hormis cela…

- Mr. Turner, ici présent, nous avait indiqué que tu avais appelé au bureau d'Érika et que lui-même et toi aviez discuté un petit moment », indiqua Edgeworth, soupçonneux.

Vicky se tourna vers Bastien Turner. Ce dernier déposa la pile de dossiers sur le bureau et lui sourit. La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et éclata de rire.

« Ah! Mais vous parlez de ça? Oui bien sûr! Je me demandais si Érika était encore au boulot et Monsieur Bastien a répondu. C'est important pour l'enquête? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Contrôle d'alibi. Maintenant on a la certitude que Mr. Turner n'est pas le visiteur nocturne d'hier soir », expliqua Edgeworth.

Vicky fronça les sourcils.

« Pas besoin d'alibi pour ça! Monsieur Bastien ne me ferait jamais de mal! Et il n'aurait jamais assassiné tous ces gens. Pas vrai, monsieur Bastien? » demanda Vicky candidement.

Interpellé, l'assistant légiste, se redressa.

« Jamais mademoiselle! Je ne permettrais à personne de vous faire du mal! » répondit-il avec conviction.

Vicky se tourna vers le procureur avec un air de défi.

« Vous voyez? Monsieur Bastien est trop gentil pour commettre des crimes aussi affreux! »

L'assistant légiste lui fit un radieux sourire et se dirigea vers la porte avec un dernier regard pour le procureur. Ce dernier eut la nette impression qu'il avait voulu signifier : « Tenez-vous le pour dit! »

Laissant Vicky à ses lectures, Edgeworth se dirigea vers la salle d'autopsie où Angels devait normalement se trouver.

« Quels drôles d'oiseaux, ces deux-là », murmura Edgeworth avant de pénétrer dans le local.

Le cadavre de la nouvelle victime, recouvert d'une bâche, gisait sur la table d'autopsie. Une forte odeur désagréable de produits chimiques et de formol emplissait la pièce et donna un haut le cœur au procureur. Il repéra Érika Angels en train de se laver les mains au fond de la pièce.

« Tiens, bonjour Miles, dit Angels timidement. Tout s'est bien passé avec le commissaire?...

- Je dois t'avouer que non… il ne veut rien entendre, ce satané bourricot! Beaucoup moins docile que tes cadavres, plaisanta le procureur avec un geste de la tête vers le corps de la victime. Et toi, rien de nouveau avec l'autopsie?

- Absolument rien… c'est toujours la même méthode. Les trois cadavres présentent tous des repères identiques. Toujours les mêmes marques, les mêmes expressions faciales et les mêmes conclusions : Cyanure d'hydrogène. Quand la technique est efficace, pourquoi changer?

Angels retira son masque et ses gants et reprit :

« Si tu me parlais un peu de l'enquête et de ce que tu as découvert?

- D'accord, mais allons dans ton bureau. L'air de la mort ne me réussit décidemment pas », indiqua Edgeworth avec une pointe de dégoût.

Ils entrèrent sans encombre dans le bureau d'Angels où Vicky se trouvait encore.

« Vicky, j'ai à parler à ta sœur de quelque chose de très important. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seuls quelques instants, demanda le procureur poliment.

- Sauf si c'est une demande en mariage, n'y comptez pas! répliqua Vicky. J'ai presque été une des victimes de ce malade, j'ai le droit de savoir!

- Ma chérie, ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Tout ceci est du domaine policier uniquement et je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlée à toute cette histoire », soupira Érika Angels.

Vicky abattit son poing sur le bureau.

« J'y suis mêlé qu'on le veuille ou non! cria Vicky. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que je ne suis plus une enfant! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe et je ne tolèrerais pas d'être laissée de côté dans cette histoire! »

Érika Angels fixa sa sœur d'un air découragé. Elle se tourna vers le procureur.

« Miles… » supplia la médecin légiste.

Le procureur hocha la tête, puis se résigna.

« Prenez un siège. Cela risque de prendre du temps. »

Comme il l'avait fait avec Adams, Miles Edgeworth leur expliqua le cas d'i ans, ses conséquences et la corrélation avec les crimes de ces derniers jours. L'aînée écoutait le récit, complètement ahurie, alors que la plus jeune buvait les paroles du procureur.

« Alors si je comprends bien, tous ceux impliqués dans ce dossier sont en danger de mort. Reste donc le juge et les deux accusés, résuma Vicky.

- Je crois que Miles a une analyse différente, intervint Érika Angels. C'est justement les deux accusés qu'il faudrait surveiller, n'est-ce pas? »

Le jeune homme approuva d'un signe de tête.

« La vengeance constitue notre meilleur mobile. Nicotti et Turner pourraient bien être nos coupables. Soit l'un deux a agi seul ou bien ils se sont aidés mutuellement. L'enquête semble pour le moment progresser vers la seconde option, indiqua le procureur.

- Je persiste à dire que monsieur Bastien n'aurait jamais pu participer à une chose pareille, intervint Vicky, sèchement.

- Peut-être bien Vicky, mais on ne peut prendre aucun risque. Turner est bien gentil, mais même les personnes les plus gentilles peuvent avoir des secrets bien enfouis », soupira Angels.

Edgeworth eut un rictus en voyant le visage de Vicky Angels se durcir. Même confrontée à des preuves irréfutables, elle refuserait d'y croire.

« Ce qui est bien embêtant, c'est que si Mask*Demasque est bien notre duo d'accusés du DV-7, il est fort probable que la série de meurtres soit terminée. Il n'y a plus personne impliqué dans ce dossier dont on possède le nom et qui soit encore en vie, expliqua Edgeworth, bien embêté.

- Et le juge alors? demanda Vicky, interloquée.

- L'assassin ne pourra jamais avoir accès au juge. Il est trop bien protégé par le service policier. De plus, Adams vient d'accroître sa protection. Le juge est intouchable, l'assassin le comprendra bien assez vite, répondit Edgeworth.

- Mais alors? Si on n'obtient aucun nouvel indice, on ne le coincera jamais! fit remarquer Érika Angels d'une voix aiguë.

- C'est une possibilité, hélas! » laissa tomber le procureur.

Tous trois se fixèrent, muets, avec un sentiment d'impuissance. Si le meurtrier avait terminé sa série et qu'il avait disparu dans la nature, les chances de succès s'aminciraient de jour en jour. Au bout d'un moment, Vicky brisa le silence.

« Je vais retourner à la maison, je ne crois pas que je puisse vous être encore utile. Gardez courage, monsieur Edgeworth!

- Je te remercie beaucoup, Vicky, répondit le procureur avec un léger sourire. Je vais en avoir besoin.

- Je te vois ce soir, Érika? Les policiers envoyés par Adams pour surveiller la maison ne sont pas très bavards…

- Oui bien sûr, je dois terminer quelques notes dans un rapport et après, je partirai.

- D'acc! Je vais dire au-revoir à monsieur Bastien! Bonne fin de journée à vous deux! » tonna Vicky en sortant du bureau.

Érika Angels poussa un énorme soupir de découragement et ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse. Edgeworth lui donna quelques secondes de répit avant de la questionner.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? demanda-t-il.

- C'est Vicky… je n'ai pas le courage…

- Elle est assez âgée pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Elle ne semble pas avoir gardé de séquelles de l'agression d'hier soir, répondit Edgeworth, compatissant.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est bien plus grave… C'est à propos de Turner… Je ne voulais pas le mentionner devant Vicky. Après notre conversation, tu m'avais demandé si je le croyais capable de fabriquer du cyanure d'hydrogène…

- Oui bien sûr et tu m'avais dit qu'à ton avis, il en était incapable », se rappela le procureur.

Angels hocha la tête d'un air désolé.

« Voilà le problème. Après notre conversation, j'ai voulu être certaine de ma réponse. J'ai subtilement posé quelques questions avancées de chimie à Turner pour vérifier ses connaissances… disons qu'il ne lui manquerait que le diplôme pour avoir mon boulot. Il possède une compréhension très approfondie des éléments et de l'atome. Je pense qu'avec l'équipement approprié, il aurait été capable de fabriquer le gaz…

- Ce serait donc notre ami Turner qui aurait fourni l'arme du crime. Si ce n'est pas lui qui a commis les meurtres, il demeure complice direct! Par contre, sans preuve, on ne peut rien faire. Tu vas continuer à avoir un assistant encore longtemps selon moi », gronda Edgeworth.

Angels émit un long bâillement et s'étira les bras. La journée avait été éprouvante pour elle et bien que l'enquête ait progressée, les résultats concrets demeuraient minces.

« Je vais te laisser terminer tes dossiers, je vois bien que tu es fourbue. Notre journée de travail aurait dû se terminer il y a déjà plus de 4 heures , fit remarquer Edgeworth.

- Les enquêtes importantes, c'est toujours comme ça. répondit la médecin légiste. On s'use la santé afin de retrouver celui qui a usé celle des autres. »

Le jeune procureur réajusta son complet et replaça son jabot. Lui-même était éreinté et sa blessure n'arrangeait rien. Il se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte en boitant légèrement.

« Je te revois demain. En attendant, essaie de te détacher de cette histoire, ça ne nous réussit pas d'être tenu en échec de cette manière, lui lança Angels.

- Personne ne tient Miles Edgeworth en échec, Érika. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir », déclara Edgeworth hautainement avec un sourire malin.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Angels de répliquer, il se dirigea rapidement vers le stationnement et démarra sa voiture. Il affronta les boulevards avec fatigue et impatience; il n'avait envie que de retourner chez lui et de relaxer longuement en buvant son thé préféré.

« Petits imbéciles… » murmura le procureur en voyant un groupe d'adolescents habillés en Mask*Demasque en hommage au film dont on s'arrachait les billets depuis la série de meurtres.

« Quelle belle publicité on a dû leur faire avec toute cette histoire, grogna Edgeworth en s'arrêtant devant un feu de circulation. Les gens ne se rendent pas compte de la gravité de la situation et ils continuent de pousser le phénomène Mask*Demasque jusqu'au bout. »

Edgeworth parvint à quitter les routes trop fréquentées et emprunta une avenue calme qui le mènerait chez lui plus sereinement. Le destin avait décidé de lui être cruel, puisque d'immenses panneaux publicitaires arborant le visage masqué grimaçant de Mask*Demasque se dressaient devant lui comme une suprême moquerie face à l'enquête laborieuse qu'il menait actuellement.

« Je n'accepterai jamais la défaite face à cet individu, se jura le procureur, les dents serrées. Avec ou sans l'aide d'Adams, je débusquerai Thomas Nicotti et je le traînerai personnellement devant les tribunaux s'il le faut! »

Une fois chez lui, Edgeworth se fit couler un bain brûlant afin de soulager sa blessure et dissiper les heures éreintantes qu'il avait passées au travail. Il ne parvint pas un seul instant à oublier le dossier de Mask*Demasque. Il s'imagina mille hypothèses, chercha à faire le plus de liens possibles avec le DV-7. Ceci ne lui apporta que des soucis supplémentaires et aucune forme de réconfort. Les preuves manquaient et le temps s'écoulait. Les acteurs du DV-7 auraient trouvé la mort et tout ceci demeurerait impuni? Ce fut une pensée qui causa une profonde nausée chez le procureur.


	12. Volte face Masqué Partie 12

Les jours se succédèrent, maussades et ennuyeux. Malgré tous les efforts combinés du commissariat et du bureau des procureurs, le dossier Mask*Demasque faisait du surplace et commençait petit à petit à perdre son importance. Les gazettes locales qui avaient fait leurs choux gras de l'enquête se désintéressèrent de l'histoire à la seconde où aucun autre meurtre relié ne fut commis et qu'aucun nouveau développement ne fut fourni par la police. Autrement dit, toute la ville se défaussait de l'histoire Mask*Demasque, puisqu'elle n'était plus « intéressante », pensait Edgeworth, profondément agacé. L'enthousiasme suscité par la sortie du film alliée à la série de meurtres était retombé; les quatre assassinats avaient maintenant leur place dans les faits divers.

« On ne va tout de même pas continuer à attendre! » rugit Adams en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau.

Edgeworth émit un soupir de mépris.

« Il est bien le temps de s'énerver de la situation, commissaire. Vous savez ce que vous aviez à faire, mais vous avez refusé malgré mon insistance. Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même de ne pas avoir lancé une chasse à l'homme.

- Et moi, procureur, je vous répète que c'est Turner que l'on aurait dû coffrer! Pourquoi tenter d'aller chercher un coupable évanoui dans la nature, alors qu'on en a un ici, à portée de main?!

- Parce que les vrais coupables ne sont pas toujours ceux qui sont les plus près. Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre », répondit Edgeworth sèchement.

Le commissaire grogna et se rassit pesamment sur sa chaise de bureau. L'inaction et l'impuissance ne lui réussissait pas et les rencontres avec Edgeworth empiraient la situation, puisque chacune d'entre elles se transformaient rapidement en guerre de reproches.

« 3 meurtres en 3 jours et puis plus rien, reprit le procureur, nous connaissons les méthodes du tueur, ses motifs et il se pourrait même que l'on sache son identité. Il suffirait qu'on lui mette la main dessus! »

- On nous nargue et on ne peut rien faire! J'en ai plus qu'assez! Il faut employer des moyens plus radicaux, déclara Adams.

- Étrange… la solution que je vous proposais il y a plusieurs jours vous semblait bien trop radicale et c'est maintenant que vous comprenez qu'on ne coincera pas le coupable avec des procédures policières standards?

- Ne faites pas de mauvais esprit, Edgeworth, je ne suis pas d'humeur! Pour le moment, Mask*Demasque court toujours…

- Et vous en êtes le principal responsable, mais poursuivez… coupa Edgeworth.

- Mais si on se souvient bien, il n'a pas commis que des meurtres! Il est entré par effraction chez Angels pour l'effrayer et démontrer qu'il ne craignait pas la police. Et tout ça, il l'a fait parce notre jeune demoiselle avait fanfaronné devant les caméras, commença Adams.

- Une provocation qui avait plutôt mal tournée, fit remarquer Edgeworth en désignant sa jambe droite des yeux.

- Je propose qu'on tende un piège à notre meurtrier! On refait encore une fois le coup d'Angels en cachant des policiers partout chez elle. Lorsque Mask*Demasque s'approchera de la maison, on aura qu'à le cueillir! »

Le procureur hocha la tête avec mauvaise humeur.

« Vous proposez qu'on mette les vies d'Érika et de Vicky en jeu à nouveau pour tenter d'appâter le meurtrier?

- Elles ne risquent rien! grogna Adams, j'aurai des flics qui veilleront sur elles.

- C'est complètement grotesque! Mask*Demasque nous a déjoué plusieurs fois et on prendrait un risque aussi énorme? Je refuse. Je suis le procureur, laissez-moi jouer le rôle de l'appât!

- On ignore si le tueur vous connaît, Edgeworth. On est certain par contre qu'il connaît Angels et qu'il sait même où elle habite. Utilisons cette information et attirons-le dans la gueule du loup! Il faut prendre le risque sinon l'enquête n'avancera pas. Nous en sommes là.

- Peut-être bien, mais je refuse qu'Érika soit empêtrée à nouveau dans cette histoire. Vous n'aurez jamais mon accord et vous n'aurez certainement pas celui d'Érika non plus! »

Le commissaire gratta sa moustache et gratifia le procureur d'un sourire ironique.

« J'ignore ce qui se passe entre elle et vous, mais je m'en fiche complètement, Edgeworth. Je me passe volontiers de vos réticences, mais il est bien évident que je ne ferai rien si Angels n'est pas d'accord. Je ne suis pas un sauvage!

- C'est vous qui le dites, commissaire. Supposons qu'elle accepte, comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour bluffer le tueur, alors que nous ne possédons aucun élément nouveau.

- Lorsque nous aurons fini de bavasser, je vais faire courir le bruit dans le commissariat qu'Angels a retrouvé des traces d'ADN qui nous permettront d'identifier clairement Mask*Demasque, mais que cela prendra quelques jours. C'est la meilleure méthode pour que l'information semble véridique et que l'assassin y croit. Si Angels n'est pas d'accord, ça n'ira pas plus loin. Par contre, si elle accepte, on dévoilera l'information aux médias et je suis convaincu que le tueur se manifestera! » expliqua Adams, confiant.

Le procureur demeurait peu convaincu.

« Et si notre assassin se trouvait à être Turner comme vous semblez le croire. Il entendrait parler de cette rumeur et ce pourrait être dangereux pour Érika! C'est impossible que vous n'y ayez pas songé!

- Je suis bien en avance sur vous, Edgeworth. J'ai deux de mes agents qui lui filent le train depuis plusieurs jours dès qu'il pose le pied hors du commissariat. S'il s'avère qu'il soit notre tueur et qu'il entende la rumeur, on lui mettra le grappin dessus avant même qu'il n'atteigne le quartier d'Angels. »

Edgeworth soupira et répéta sa désapprobation, mais la décision finale ne lui appartenait pas. Il espérait de tout cœur que la médecin légiste refuserait le projet d'Adams qui lui semblait bien trop dangereux. Il se rassura en pensant que jamais Érika Angels ne parierait sur la vie de sa sœur ainsi, mais il eut tout de même un léger stress lorsque Adams la fit venir dans son bureau et qu'il lui exposa son plan.

« Et ainsi, nous avons besoin de votre accord, Docteure. C'est risqué, mais on vous protégera un maximum et ça nous permettra sûrement de coincer le coupable », conclut Adams après quelques minutes.

Érika Angels eut un frisson qui lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. Elle joua nerveusement avec ses cheveux et finit par défaire sa queue de cheval; ses cheveux tombèrent gracieusement jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle se tourna vers le procureur avec des yeux légèrement apeurés derrière ses lunettes. Edgeworth la trouva très belle et il lui sourit affectueusement tout en hochant la tête.

« Érika, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ce projet insensé. Ne te mets pas à nouveau dans cette situation.

- Ne l'influencez pas, Edgeworth! bougonna Adams. Docteure Angels, ce que je vous demande est bien entendu un peu dangereux, mais pensez-y bien! Si vous refusez, le tueur frappera peut-être à nouveau, alors qu'on peut possiblement arrêter la série dès aujourd'hui! »

Adams haussa le ton, alors que Miles Edgeworth s'insurgeait contre de telles méthodes de persuasion

« Par contre, reprit Adams. Il se peut que le tueur ait terminé sa besogne et en quel cas, ça nous aiderait à le capturer. D'un côté ou de l'autre, nous sommes gagnants.

- Sauf Érika, bien sûr! Si Mask*Demasque réussit à berner vos policiers, c'est elle qui écopera! protesta Edgeworth.

- Vous m'agacez, procureur. Je vous ai dit que l'on ferait gaffe! » gronda Adams.

Angels ôta ses lunettes quelques secondes et se frotta les yeux lentement. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Edgeworth espérait vivement une réponse négative; il n'avait jamais été partisan de ces solutions et l'idée de mettre en jeu la vie de quelqu'un d'aussi intime lui était insupportable.

Érika Angels prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

« Tout d'abord, commissaire. Je vous permets de répandre cette rumeur dans l'établissement, ne serait-ce que pour redonner espoir aux policiers… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le visage horrifié du procureur. Elle lui fit un sourire apaisant.

« Par contre, je ne pense pas que je sois inconsciente au point de risquer la vie de Vicky. Je n'ai pas ce courage. »

Adams ne put masquer son mécontentement.

« Vous, Angels! Vous faites partie des forces policières comme médecin légiste! Vous ne faites même pas confiance à votre propre équipe pour vous protéger?! »

- Je ne mets personne en doute, commissaire, mais Mask*Demasque n'est pas un petit calibre et vous le savez. Je suis convaincue que s'il nous arrivait quoi que ce soit, vous vous maudiriez jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. »

Adams ne répondit pas. Edgeworth se croisa les bras, le visage impassible, mais l'esprit profondément soulagé.

« Angels, supplia Adams, je vous demande d'y réfléchir à tête reposée et sans personne pour vous influencer. Si on ne fait rien, l'enquête va terminer sa course sur une étagère et les meurtres demeureront impunis.

- Il n'y a vraiment aucune autre solution? demanda Angels, découragée.

- Il y en avait une auparavant, répondit Edgeworth, mais comme certains ont préféré laisser le temps s'écouler, le tueur a eu mille fois le temps de filer. Ce n'est pas à toi de réparer les pots cassés, Érika.

- Je sais, Miles. C'est un dilemme horrible ce que vous me demandez, commissaire… »

Angels marqua une pause et réfléchit quelques instants.

« Écoutez, je ne vous donne pas de réponse tout de suite. J'ai plusieurs conditions. Tout d'abord, je vais en parler à Vicky afin d'avoir son avis. Ensuite, je refuse catégoriquement qu'elle soit mêlée à tout ça! J'exige qu'une fois l'annonce faite, on la placera ailleurs que chez moi afin qu'elle ne court aucun risque. »

Adams grogna et se frotta le menton sans délicatesse.

« Évidemment, ça peut se faire… mais ça réduirait de beaucoup la crédibilité du piège si Mask*Demasque l'apprend. Vous êtes sûre que?...

- Vous acceptez ou bien ma réponse, je vous la donne tout de suite et ce sera non », coupa Angels avec fermeté.

Le commissaire pesta qu'on défie son autorité, mais il s'inclina de mauvaise grâce.

« Je vais donc attendre votre réponse demain, conclut le commissaire avec un brin de fatigue.

- Vous l'aurez à la première heure. En attendant, vous pouvez glisser quelques mots à propos de la rumeur, répondit Angels.

- Très bien. Merci Angels et pensez-y bien surtout! »

La docteure tourna les talons et marcha lentement dans le commissariat, suivie du procureur. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit un mot au cours du dernier pan de la conversation avec Adams, mais visiblement, il ne semblait pas enchanté du dénouement.

« Tu ne comptes pas vraiment participer à cette folie, Érika? » demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Miles, je n'ai pas encore dit oui. C'est vrai que c'est très dangereux, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais! Comment peux-tu même considérer de jouer l'appât dans des circonstances pareilles? Tu es pressée de mourir? déclara Edgeworth sèchement.

- Arrête tes mélodrames, Miles, répondit Angels avec agacement, tu n'es pas celui à qui la décision revient. Tes avis ne sont nullement objectifs et tu oublies que l'enquête pourrait finalement aboutir si… »

Edgeworth sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Il n'avait habituellement aucun mal à maintenir sa contenance, mais il était furieux qu'Érika lui reproche ses inquiétudes à son sujet.

- Évidemment que je ne suis pas objectif! laissa-t-il tomber. Tu as pensé un seul instant à ce que je ressentirais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose? »

Angels ne répondit pas. Elle était surprise de voir Edgeworth dévoiler ses craintes et ses sentiments aussi ouvertement.

« Je ne peux pas supporter cette pensée, Érika. Imagine que Mask*Demasque réussisse à percer le barrage de policiers et qu'il t'atteigne. Comment penses-tu que je réagirais lorsque l'on m'apprendrait que Mask*Demasque a fait une nouvelle victime et qui plus est, quelqu'un d'intime?

- Tu réagirais probablement comme moi lorsque j'ai cru que l'assassin t'avait tué l'autre jour.

Edgeworth s'arrêta et il bifurqua brusquement vers le couloir menant à l'arrière du commissariat où se trouvait le stationnement intérieur où était garée sa voiture. La réponse d'Angels l'avait déconcerté et il ne souhaitait pas le montrer. Il était inquiet pour elle; il avait très peur qu'il lui arrive malheur. Il ne regarda pas derrière lui pour vérifier si la docteure le suivait.

Le procureur marcha d'un pas rapide vers sa voiture. En déposant sa serviette sur le siège arrière, il poussa un long soupir de désespoir. Il allait passer une très mauvaise soirée, il le savait. Songer à tout instant à ce qu'Angels répondrait au commissaire demain allait le torturer au-delà de ce qui est raisonnable.

« Miles! »

Edgeworth ne répondit pas. Il avait déjà annoncé ses couleurs et dévoilé ce qu'il pensait. Au fond de lui-même, il voulait quitter cet endroit et retourner chez lui.

« Attends un peu, s'il-te-plaît! »

Le procureur se retourna et aperçu Érika Angels courir sur la surface asphaltée du stationnement. Une fois la docteur face à lui, le jeune homme vit qu'elle n'avait plus son visage déterminé comme avant. Elle était craintive et c'est d'un ton grave qu'elle parla.

« Miles, je n'ai pas encore pris de décision, mais je voulais te demander...

- Mon avis? Tu le connais! répondit le procureur indélicatement.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est à propos de Vicky. Si jamais j'accepte le projet d'Adams, je ne veux pas qu'elle aille en protection policière, je veux qu'elle soit avec toi. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance. »

Angels marqua une pause.

« Et si jamais… il m'arrivait malheur. Je veux que tu t'occupes d'elle. Je sais qu'elle sera en sécurité avec toi. Veille sur elle, Miles. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée, mais elle si. Je t'en prie… »

Elle se rapprocha du procureur et ce dernier aperçut des débuts de larmes dans les yeux de la docteure. Il se détendit et chercha les mots justes.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, je te protègerai, Érika. Tu te trompes si tu crois que je vais simplement me défausser de ton sort. »

Le procureur déglutit et inspira une bouffée d'air.

« Et c'est d'accord. Je veillerai sur Vicky si tu acceptes la proposition d'Adams », conclut Edgeworth.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

Érika Angels sourit, reconnaissante et laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle se rapprocha d'avantage d'Edgeworth, l'enlaça de ses bras et se blottit contre son épaule.

« Merci Miles… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? J'ai eu tellement peur pour Vicky et toi l'autre jour. »

Edgeworth, un peu décontenancé de l'approche d'Angels, l'enlaça à son tour. Il se surprit à caresser de la main les longs cheveux blonds de la docteure et à la serrer un peu plus fort.

Il voulait la rassurer et qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Il voulait qu'Angels soit en sécurité et qu'elle soit heureuse. Il voulait…

« Sois prudente, Érika. C'est peut-être demain que commence le grand cirque. Je t'en conjure, fais attention… »

Il se défit doucement de l'étreinte d'Angels et il s'assit au volant. La tête lui tournait. Le fatalisme d'Angels lui indiquait très clairement qu'elle avait l'intention d'accepter le plan malgré les avertissements du procureur. Que pouvait-il y faire?

Il démarra et souhaita une bonne soirée à Angels qui ne répondit pas. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Edgeworth quitta le stationnement au volant de sa voiture et se dirigea lentement vers la troisième avenue.

Il arriva chez lui de bonne heure et fit réchauffer les escalopes de veau que son traiteur français lui avait apportées la veille. Il s'installa dans son salon et se mit à lire un recueil de poésie qu'Angels lui avait offert pour Noël et qui était vite devenu un des favoris du procureur.

« La fleur du printemps autrefois fut fanée

Ses pétales gisaient tremblants sur le sol gelé

Le soleil venu elle tenta sa chance avec courage

Et ne plia sa tige qu'à la venue des nuages »

Le procureur tourna la page.

Vers minuit, il monta se coucher. Il eut une dernière pensée pour Érika Angels avant de s'endormir vautré dans les draps.

« Ne le fais pas, Érika. Je t'en supplie », murmura Edgeworth avant de fermer les yeux.

…

Perdu au milieu du pays des songes, Edgeworth se réveilla en sursaut par la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone. Il se mit à songer à tous ses pressentiments et il sentit la panique s'installer en lui. D'une main peu assurée, il décrocha le combiné et fut en premier lieu soulagé d'entendre la voix d'Érika Angels avant que cette voix ne se transforme en hurlements déchirants.

« Miles! C'est horrible! Je… je ne comprends pas! hurla la docteure à demi hystérique.

- Du calme, Érika. Que se passe-t-il? demanda Edgeworth à demi éveillé.

- Mask*Demasque, il est venu ici! Les policiers sont déjà là! Il a tout cassé et… oh mon dieu! »

Le procureur entendit Angels éclater en sanglots bruyants. Il se cabra et attendit la suite avec appréhension.

« Elle est morte, Miles! MORTE! Il a tué Vicky! »

Edgeworth écouta avec horreur le son d'un téléphone que l'on raccroche. Il laissa le combiné glisser de sa main et resta plusieurs minutes assis sur son lit, le regard hébété. Le plan n'avait pas été mis à exécution et la rumeur n'avait pas quitté le commissariat. Comment se pouvait-il que déjà, il y ait des contrecoups? Plus rien n'était logique. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Vicky était morte, on venait de tuer l'âme et la raison de vivre d'Érika Angels.

Edgeworth se ressaisit et s'habilla en vitesse. Il courut à sa voiture et démarra en trombe, le cœur lourd. Sur la route, il retint ses larmes avec difficulté; il avait la désagréable impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé un couteau dans les tripes et que Mask*Demasque s'amusait à le retourner dans la plaie. À chaque feu rouge, le procureur priait qu'il soit en plein cauchemar, son côté rationnel et méthodique n'étant désormais plus fonctionnel. En arrivant à destination, il lâcha le volant, les mains tremblantes et la respiration coupée. Il sortit de sa voiture et il marcha d'un pas lent et peu assuré vers les policiers qui encadraient le périmètre.


	13. Volte face Masqué Partie 13

*Spoilers – fin de l'enquête*

L'atmosphère était pesante à la scène de crime. Une dizaine de policiers examinaient les débris et les meubles fracassés qui garnissaient la maison des Angels, mais le cœur n'y était visiblement pas. Tous, plus ou moins subtilement, jetaient des regards furtifs désolés à Érika Angels qui était agenouillée près de sa sœur défunte en poussant des sanglots déchirants. Edgeworth se frotta les yeux et inspira profondément; il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Vicky qu'il avait connue au premier jour de travail de la Dre Angels, il y a de cela plusieurs années. Il avait vu Vicky vieillir et devenir une jeune femme et maintenant… on avait mis fin à ses jours. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi avoir tué une personne si innocente, presque ingénue. Le procureur ne trouva pas de réponse; il réprima quelques larmes et se dirigea vers Érika Angels d'un pas décidé. Vicky était presque sa sœur pour lui aussi, mais il fallait qu'il reste imperturbable pour consoler Érika qui, de l'opinion du procureur, venait de perdre la béquille qui l'aidait à progresser en ce monde.

La jeune femme blonde leva des yeux gonflés et rougis vers le procureur et se remis à pleurer abondamment. Elle caressa les cheveux rebelles de sa sœur d'une main tremblante; le corps inerte de Vicky Angels n'offrit aucune réaction. Edgeworth observa la scène à deux pas de retrait d'Érika Angels; il tenta de dire quelques mots réconfortants, mais rien ne vint. Que peut-on dire à quelqu'un qui vient de perdre sa sœur? Cinq minutes plus tard, Edgeworth sortit de l'inaction et s'agenouilla près d'Érika Angels et lui saisit la main.

« Érika… débuta le procureur, la voix légèrement cassée, tu ne peux plus rien faire. »

La médecin légiste continua de pleurer en émettant de violents hoquets. Elle ne porta aucune attention aux mots de son ami et retira brusquement sa main de la sienne. Elle appuya la tête du cadavre sur ses genoux et l'enlaça.

« Pardon Vicky! C'est ma faute! Je te demande pardon… Pardon! balbutia Érika Angels.

- Érika, tu n'y es pour rien. Ne te fais pas du mal.

- Tais-toi Miles! hoqueta Angels difficilement. C'est Mask*Demasque! Ma sœur est morte par la faute de ce foutu dossier! Vicky… hic … elle ne reviendra plus jamais.

- D'autres sont morts aussi. Nous devons tous les venger et faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas morts en vain.

- Je… je ne peux pas! Vicky! Pourquoi toi? Pourquoi l'avoir tuée? » hurla Érika Angels en tapant le sol de son poing droit.

Ni Edgeworth, ni aucun des policiers présents ne réagirent. Face à une douleur aussi ardente, il n'y avait que le temps qui pouvait être apaisant. Toutefois, le procureur ne pouvait demeurer passif face à la scène. Même s'il connaissait la victime, il avait un travail à faire et il devait attraper le meurtrier.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est morte, Érika, mais il faut coincer Mask*Demasque! Laisse les policiers faire leur travail. Restons encore dix minutes pour dire au-revoir à Vicky et donnons le feu vert pour qu'elle soit emportée pour l'autopsie », proposa Edgeworth.

Angels tourna violemment son regard vers le procureur. Ses yeux étaient rageurs malgré les larmes qui continuaient de parsemer son visage.

« Pas d'autopsie! Laissez ma sœur tranquille! On sait comment elle a été tuée! clama Angels, les dents serrées. Ne faites rien au corps de ma sœur!

- Érika! protesta doucement le jeune homme au complet bourgogne, sois raisonnable. Il faut que l'on boucle l'enquête et la mort de ta sœur nous en apprendra peut-être davantage! Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas te charger de l'autopsie, on peut demander au commissariat voisin de…

- Pas d'autopsie, j'ai dit! rugit la médecin légiste. En tant que plus proche parent, la décision me revient! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être procureur pour le savoir; vous avez besoin de mon consentement et vous ne l'aurez jamais! »

Edgeworth fronça les sourcils et poursuivit d'un ton plus rude.

« Regarde-moi, Érika! » intima le procureur.

Angels détourna son regard et réprima un sanglot.

« J'ai dit : Regarde-moi! » gronda le procureur en saisissant le menton d'Érika Angels.

La médecin légiste soupira longuement et n'opposa pas de résistance lorsque le procureur lui tourna la tête afin que leurs deux regards se croisent.

« Je suis dévasté aussi! J'adorais Vicky, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester enfermés dans notre monde. »

La jeune femme blonde soutint son regard, mais ne parut pas réceptive aux propos du procureur.

« Si tous avaient fait comme toi, jamais nous n'aurions pu avoir d'indices à propos des meurtres, rappela Edgeworth. Nous avons besoin de faire une autopsie, ne sois pas têtue, Érika. Je t'en prie… »

- Je… je ne sais pas, débuta Angels. Même avec les autres autopsies, nous n'avons pas progressé! Ils ont tous révélés la même chose, c'est inutile! Et Vicky est morte… non… »

Edgeworth commençait à s'énerver. Il replaça l'une de ses deux épaisses mèches de cheveux frontales et poursuivit plus sèchement.

« Tu n'aides pas ta sœur en agissant ainsi! Je suis certain qu'elle voudrait que nous fassions tout ce que l'on peut pour que l'assassin soit attrapé! »

Le procureur saisit le bras d'Érika Angels qui recommençait à pleurer abondamment, mais cette fois sans aucun sanglot.

« Ne commence pas à me dire ce que Vicky aurait souhaité, Miles. Cesse tes tentatives de me raisonner. Ma sœur est morte et ma maison est complètement dévastée. Plus rien n'est rationnel. »

Miles Edgeworth ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il est vrai que la scène avait un côté surréaliste. Mask*Demasque ne s'était pas contenté de simplement tuer Vicky Angels, il s'était défoulé en fracassant la télévision, en éventrant les fauteuils et en cassant les meubles garnissant le salon et l'entrée. Au cours, des autres meurtres, seule une fenêtre avait été cassée. Pourquoi prendre le temps de tout détruire chez les Angels, pensa le procureur chevronné.

« Pas d'autopsie, Miles », conclut Angels en déposant le corps de Vicky qu'elle gardait sur ses genoux.

- Très bien, se résigna Edgeworth. Nous en reparlerons un autre jour lorsque le chagrin sera moins fort, d'accord? »

Angels hocha la tête affirmativement et se remit debout. Le procureur fit de même. Tremblante et en chemise de nuit bleu ciel, Érika Angels paraissait si vulnérable; jamais Edgeworth ne l'avait vue ainsi. La médecin légiste sécha ses larmes et regarda le procureur. Ce dernier remarqua que ses cheveux blonds et lisses tombaient encore librement le long de son dos.

« Miles, pardonne-moi, mais… »

La jeune femme se jeta dans les bras du procureur et se remit à pleurer contre son épaule. Edgeworth ne s'en offusqua pas et serra Angels contre lui pour la réconforter. Il n'avait jamais été doué au cours de ce genre de scénario, mais pour son amie de longue date, il aurait été prêt à n'importe quoi.

« Je sais, c'est terrible, Érika. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra. »

Les heures passèrent, alors que les policiers terminaient les procédures habituelles. Edgeworth supervisa pour que tout soit effectué selon les normes. Alors que certains policiers commençaient à quitter le domicile d'Érika Angels, le procureur entendit la voix agressante du commissaire Adams qui aboyait des ordres à ses subordonnés.

« Lui, ici? Que pourrait-il arriver de pire? » pensa le procureur.

Mais à sa surprise, le commissaire cessa ses hurlements à la seconde qu'il entra dans la maison des Angels. Il se défit maladroitement de son chapeau mou et se dirigea d'un pas solennel vers Érika Angels.

« Mes sincères condoléances, docteure. Je suis profondément dévasté, laissa-t-il tomber d'un ton grave. Maintenant, je dois vous demander de vous habiller plus chaudement pour que l'on puisse prendre votre déposition au poste. J'espère que vous comprenez… »

La médecin légiste hocha la tête d'un air entendu, mais ne répondit pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle alla se vêtir d'un chandail de laine blanc avec des pantalons de_ jean_ souple. Elle enfila son manteau et se dirigea vers Edgeworth avant de partir.

« Miles… promets-moi… pas d'autopsie. »

- Je n'ai qu'une parole. C'est promis », répondit le procureur.

Une fois Érika Angels partie, Edgeworth prit certaines dispositions avec les policiers afin que lui soit transférés tous les rapports dès que possible. Il leur demanda à ce que la liaison avec le bureau des procureurs soit effectuée par le détective Gumshoe pour un maximum de zèle. Dans des circonstances semblables, mieux valait la rapidité que la précision.

« Et concernant le cadavre? demanda un des policiers.

- Amenez-le à la morgue du commissariat, ordonna le procureur. Toutefois, inscrivez une note spéciale qu'aucune autopsie ne doit être effectuée sans l'accord de la Dre Angels.

- À vos ordres, monsieur. »

Le procureur en resta là et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tournant la poignée et, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se retourna brusquement et s'adressa aux policiers qui soulevaient le corps pour le placer dans un sac mortuaire réglementaire.

« Attendez un instant! Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose! »

Le jeune homme se pencha vers le corps de Vicky Angels en chemise de nuit. Les yeux du cadavre étaient ouverts ainsi que la bouche, mais le procureur ne décela pas vraiment de concordance avec le regard terrifié des autres victimes. Le cyanure était un agent puissant et laissait les visages marqués par une mort soudaine et foudroyante, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas ici.

« Et il n'y a pas non plus de contusions près de la bouche. Le meurtrier se serait-il trouvé une nouvelle technique? » se demanda Edgeworth.

Une recherche près du cadavre révéla au procureur qu'aucune note vengeresse n'avait été laissée non plus. Le meurtre de Vicky Angels semblait associé à Mask*Demasque, mais différait dans son exécution. Beaucoup trop d'éléments étaient manquants.

« Notre assassin aurait-il évolué? Et si la mort n'était pas causée par le cyanure, alors… Tonnerre! »

Le procureur approcha sa main du cou de Vicky Angels et le palpa brièvement. Il y décela des marques de brûlure externes causées par friction. De plus, en manipulant le cou de plus belle, le procureur constata que beaucoup de vertèbres avaient été déplacées ou cassées, puisque les os ne semblaient pas tenir la tête de Vicky Angels comme il se devait.

« Elle n'a pas été empoisonnée, elle a la nuque cassée! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

Le jour suivant fut particulièrement pénible. Érika Angels se présenta au travail avec plusieurs heures en retard et ne débuta ses autopsies qu'après plusieurs bonnes minutes de pleurs. Edgeworth qui avait demandé des nouvelles du dossier à Adams l'avait trouvé en furieuse conversation avec Turner.

« Mademoiselle Vicky! gémit ce dernier en frappant du poing l'un des murs. C'est impossible! Elle ne peut pas…

- C'est la triste vérité, Turner! Et je veux savoir où vous vous trouviez hier soir avant que je ne vous colle la responsabilité de tous ces meurtres.

- Taisez-vous, imbécile! rugit Turner en sanglotant de plus belle. Je suis un vieil idiot! Elle aimait beaucoup se moquer de moi, mais… oh! Mademoiselle Vicky! »

Il ignora complètement Edgeworth qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau d'Adams et se tourna vers le commissaire.

« Vous voulez savoir où j'étais hier? J'étais ici et il y a plein de témoins! » cria-t-il, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Les épaules de l'assistant-légiste s'affaissèrent et il se dirigea piteusement vers la sortie du bureau en marmonnant distinctement : « Pauvre mademoiselle Vicky. Qui a bien pu?… »

« Vous le laissez partir? demanda Edgeworth.

- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse? Vous l'avez bien entendu! Il a confirmé ce que je savais déjà. Près de la moitié du personnel de nuit d'hier l'ont vu dans le commissariat au moment où le meurtre s'est produit. C'est n'est pas notre tueur!

- C'est fâcheux en effet. Toutefois, il nous reste…

- Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, Edgeworth. J'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle, coupa Adams gravement.

- Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul visiblement, ironisa le procureur.

- Vous avez tort de faire de l'esprit à un moment semblable. Le district voisin a retrouvé Thomas Nicotti mort dans un étang. »

Miles Edgeworth se leva d'un bond, le visage déformé par une surprise soudaine.

« Vous me menez en bateau, commissaire! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai!

- Hélas, Edgeworth. C'est bel et bien lui qu'on a retrouvé mort, gisant dans une eau vaseuse. Il a été tué au cyanure et la note griffonnée qu'on a retrouvée sur lui était illisible, puisque trempée », confirma Adams.

- Mais c'était le seul suspect potable! Il ne peut pas être mort!

- Échec et mat, procureur. Mask*Demasque nous a eu. »

Edgeworth se laissa tombers sur sa chaise, dépassé par les événements. Il n'avait plus de réponses, seulement des questions qui resteraient à tout jamais non-répondues. Ignorant complètement Adams, le procureur se répéta tout le dossier de mémoire : les meurtres, les circonstances, les suspects, le DV-7, la possibilité de complices. Rien! Rien ne concordait. La suite logique des événements venait d'être cassée.

« Les meurtres précédents en rapport avec le DV-7, d'accord. Mais maintenant Vicky et Thomas Nicotti, ça ne colle pas! Pas du tout! Encore que le meurtre de l'ex-policier concorde au moins légèrement… mais Vicky! Pourquoi Vicky? » demanda le procureur comme s'il attendait une réponse.

Le commissaire Adams se gratta la joue droite, profondément mal à l'aise face aux interrogations d'Edgeworth.

« Je dois vous avouer, dit-il, que j'ai au départ cru que c'était à cause de mon plan d'hier. J'ai pensé que Mask*Demasque avait encore une fois voulu se venger des Angels, mais le plan n'avait même pas été mis en action! Seuls les employés du commissariat étaient au courant! J'ai bien pensé à Turner au départ, mais…

- Turner a le meilleur des alibis pour cette nuit. Et si votre raisonnement est juste et que ce n'est pas lui, cela voudrait dire que notre meurtrier est quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il a des informateurs au sein de ce commissariat!

- Ce n'est plus possible de le savoir. On a échoué, procureur. La série est terminée. »

Edgeworth n'était pas sujet au défaitisme, mais il avait l'impression qu'Adams disait vrai. Aucun autre acteur du DV-7 ne subsistait, hormis le juge qui était intouchable et Turner qui semblait lui-même dévasté de la tournure des événements. Plus aucun dénouement possible. La séance de propos moroses entre le procureur et le commissaire cessa lorsque le détective Gumshoe fit irruption dans le bureau.

« Pardon de vous déranger, commissaire! Je devais remettre cette enveloppe à Mr. Edgeworth il y a plusieurs heures et qu'on m'avait dit qu'il était à la tour des procureurs, et ben…

- Vous avez fait un aller-retour de la tour jusqu'ici pour des clopinettes?! rugit Adams. Je ne vous paie pas à rien faire, Gumshoe! Pourquoi avoir pris tant de temps lorsque vous vous êtes aperçus de votre erreur?

- On n'a pas voulu mettre une voiture à ma disposition, alors j'ai dû courir et puis…

- Suffit, détective! coupa Edgeworth, lassé. Vous êtes pardonné, alors remettez-moi cet enveloppe et retournez au travail. »

Gumshoe, trop content de ne se voir infliger aucune sanction après une telle bourde, fit un sourire radieux au procureur et lui tendit l'enveloppe. Puis, sa mine devint plus sombre.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur Edgeworth! Ce sont les effets personnels de Vicky Angels qu'on a retrouvé sur son cadavre cette nuit. C'est vraiment une sale histoire tout ça… »

- À qui le dites-vous, détective, soupira le procureur. J'irai remettre tout ça à Érika quand elle sera un peu plus en état. Ça me fera mal au cœur aussi de lui avouer que l'enquête tire probablement à sa fin et que Mask*Demasque s'est évaporé dans la nature.

- Horrible tout ça! » maugréa Adams.

Le procureur vida le contenu de l'enveloppe qui ne recelait pas grand-chose. Deux bagues plus fantaisistes que précieuses en tombèrent ainsi qu'une montre et un pendentif sur lequel un V était incrusté.

« De la camelote de jeune fille, fit remarquer Adams.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord! répliqua Gumshoe en saisissant le pendentif. Ce truc en plaqué or est très joli. V pour Vicky, elle se l'est peut-être fait graver sur mesure.

- Détective, ne jouez pas avec les effets personnels de la sœur d'Érika, gronda Edgeworth en jetant un regard réprobateur.

- Je voulais simplement l'ouvrir pour vérifier l'intérieur, plaida Gumshoe. Ah! Voilà! Il y a la photo de Vicky avec un jeune et homme et il est écrit : « À V. de V. » C'est touchant tout de même, gémit Gumshoe en écrasant une larme.

- Merci détective, ça ira! intervint Edgeworth, agacé. C'est sûrement un souvenir d'une ancienne conquête de Vicky. Redonnez-moi ça et cessez de pleurer comme une madeleine. »

Le détective baissa piteusement la tête et rendit le pendentif à Edgeworth. Ce dernier l'examina quelque peu et l'ouvrit à son tour par curiosité. Le procureur blêmit soudainement et déposa brutalement le pendentif sur le bureau d'Adams. Il procéda par la suite à extraire la photo que le pendentif contenait et y parvint maladroitement au bout de quelques secondes sous le regard médusé d'Adams et de Gumshoe.

« Je connais ce visage! clama Edgeworth avec assurance. C'est Vicktor Tuga, je l'avais déjà vu dans le dossier! Vicky et lui se connaissaient! Et sur la photo, je dirais que Vicky a environ 15 ans. Ils se fréquentaient donc avant que Tuga ne meurt!

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? rugit Adams en examinant la photo à son tour.

- Ce serait donc pour ça qu'on aurait tué Vicky. Elle pourrait avoir participé au DV-7 en tant que petite-amie du pauvre gosse qui a été abattu? proposa Gumshoe sans conviction.

- C'est effectivement une hypothèse plausible, détective! » répondit Edgeworth surexcité.

Le procureur réfléchit un moment, alors que Gumshoe et Adams se répétaient leur incrédulité respective. Les images des meurtres et les visages des suspects défilèrent dans sa tête à une vitesse folle sans qu'il ne put y mettre fin. Et tout à coup, le déclic se produisit.

« J'ai compris. » marmonna sobrement le procureur.

- Racontez-nous alors! » beugla Adams avec énergie.

Le procureur se tapota la tempe et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Je vous expliquerai en chemin! Vite! Nous devons nous rendre au bureau d'Érika! » ordonna Edgeworth.

Érika Angels était attablée à son bureau. Elle était habillée comme à l'habitude de son sarreau blanc, de ses lunettes rondes et arborait ses cheveux blonds coiffés en queue de cheval. Rien ne semblait différent du quotidien si ce n'était qu'à toutes les 5 minutes d'écriture de rapport, des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues, ce qui causait de petites taches sur le papier. On avait informé la médecin légiste qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se rendre au travail vu les circonstances, mais elle avait insisté fermement que la vie continuait après tout. Elle tentait de noyer son chagrin au travail, mais elle ne réussissait que partiellement. Après avoir terminé l'écriture d'une phrase, elle enleva ses lunettes et épongea ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée, Vicky », murmura-t-elle.

À cet instant, Bastien Turner ouvrit la porte du bureau à la volée, le visage rougi par la fureur.

« Le chagrin ne vous empêche pas de vivre? rugit-il.

- Turner…répondit Angels, surprise. Qu'est-ce que vous?...

- Vous pleurez? répliqua Turner, les dents serrées. Vous OSEZ pleurer! Vous la regrettez, n'est-ce pas?

- Comme vous, Turner. Je sais que vous l'aimiez beaucoup vous aussi…

- Comme moi oui! Et pourtant…

- Taisez-vous, Turner! »

La médecin légiste avait crié ces mots. Son regard s'était durci et elle paraissait presque menaçante.

« Vous voulez que je me taise? Grand dieu, mais pourquoi donc? C'est votre faute! Je sais que c'est vous! Vous n'auriez pas dû! Vous n'auriez pas dû! répéta le vieil homme.

- Silence, je vous dis! intima Angels agressivement. Vous êtes complètement fou, Turner! Je sais ce que vous avez fait aussi! Tout est fini… on ne retrouvera jamais Mask*Demasque et l'histoire sera oubliée! »

Turner explosa de colère

« Je m'en fiche, entendez-vous! Vicky est morte et je sais que c'est vous la responsable! Je devrais vous rendre la pareille! » menaça Turner en révélant un coupe-papier large et pointu dissimulé sous son sarreau.

Des larmes continuaient de couler des yeux bleus d'Érika Angels. Elle ouvrit les bras, résignée.

« Allez-y alors! Vicky morte, je n'ai plus envie de vivre de toute façon, espèce de vieux fou. La police vous coincera un jour!

- Je sais! coupa Turner. Mais je vous tuerai d'abord!

Il dégaîna le coupe-papier et visa le cœur de la jeune femme. Mais au moment où il allait frapper, une détonation survint et une balle fit sauter l'arme des mains de l'assistant-légiste.

« Bras en l'air, Turner! La partie est perdue! » rugit Adams en pointant un pistolet encore fumant.

Gumshoe se précipita vers Bastien Turner qui se tenait le poignet avec une expression douloureuse sur son visage. Le détective lui passa les menottes et l'assistant-légiste, résigné, n'opposa aucune résistance. Érika Angels se précipita dans les bras d'Edgeworth. Ce dernier la repoussa délicatement et face aux larmes de la docteure, le procureur ne lui opposa qu'un visage grave et dur.

« Tu as deviné, n'est-ce-pas? sanglota Angels.

- Malheureusement oui, Érika. Tu aurais dû m'avertir dès le départ! répliqua Edgeworth d'une voix neutre.

- Je ne pouvais pas, Miles… je ne pouvais pas… »

Adams se planta devant Turner et le toisa avec mépris.

« Turner, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte d'un de mes propres policiers jusqu'à maintenant. Vous déshonorez la confiance que j'avais en vous.

- Au diable votre confiance! cracha Turner. Il n'y a que mademoiselle Vicky qui importait! »

Edgeworth voulut avoir confirmation de ses théories, il fit asseoir Bastien Turner, menotté, et Érika Angels afin de conduire un récapitulatif.

« Ne dites rien, docteure! Ils ne peuvent rien prouver! glissa Adams à la médecin légiste avant de se faire violemment rabrouer par le commissaire Adams.

- Inutile, Turner, commença Edgeworth, je sais que c'était Vicky.

- Elle n'y est pour rien! martela Turner. Tout est de ma faute! Je suis un misérable…

- Vous l'aimiez. C'est pour cela que vous avez accepté de l'aider dans une entreprise aussi folle. Ça, et les remords d'avoir donné l'ordre de tirer sur Viktor Tuga. Vous lui avez fourni le cyanure d'hydrogène et les informations pour retrouver tous les acteurs du DV-7 », résuma Edgeworth avec assurance.

Turner ne répondit pas. Il fixa le sol. Érika Angels avait recommencé à sangloter.

« Vicky n'a plus été la même depuis cette histoire. Elle m'avait tout caché à propos de Viktor Tuga, mais elle en était folle amoureuse! hoqueta Angels. Quand elle a vu Turner pour la première fois au bureau, elle lui a proposé son amour et son pardon s'il l'aidait. Elle était complètement folle…

- C'est ainsi que tout s'est déclenché. Ils ont attendu que Turner localise toutes les cibles avant de passer à l'action. Après 2 ans, tout était prêt… » énonça le procureur

Angels déglutit avec difficulté.

« Elle revenait tard le soir sans explication et à demie-hystérique. C'est elle qui a tué le greffier Demère et le procureur Hykule en premier lieu. Ensuite, elle a fait entrer Turner, déguisé en Mask*Demasque dans la maison et ensemble, ils ont planifié une fausse attaque lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Voilà pourquoi il y avait tant d'éléments louches. Ce n'était destiné qu'à nous faire peur pour que l'on cesse d'enquêter », indiqua Angels, les yeux rougis et la voix cassée.

Adams se retourna brusquement vers Turner et lui demanda si c'était exact.

« Pensez ce que vous voulez… » marmonna le sergent.

- Et par la suite, elle a attaqué Me Deuvres, reprit Edgeworth. Et ce n'est qu'hier soir qu'elle a pu tuer Thomas Nicotti. Je suppose que c'est à ce moment-là que tu as compris, Érika. »

- Elle… elle ne s'est même pas défendue. J'avais deviné auparavant qu'elle utilisait Turner pour parvenir à ses fins. Lorsqu'elle a tué Thomas Nicotti, elle était dans un tel état d'euphorie qu'elle a tout de suite avoué lorsque je l'ai confrontée… Elle avait enfin vengé l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait sombré dans la folie suite à sa dépression; elle avait gâché sa vie pour un amour de 15 ans.

Edgeworth marqua une pause. Il fit signe au détective Gumshoe.

« Allez enfermer Turner dans une cellule. Il sait déjà tout et n'a pas besoin d'en entendre davantage. »

Le détective Gumshoe agrippa Turner par l'épaule et lui fit monter les escaliers métalliques qui permettaient de sortir des quartiers de la morgue. Edgeworth et Adams indiquèrent à Angels qu'elle pouvait continuer.

« C'est hier soir que tout est arrivé. Je la savais coupable et j'allais la dénoncer! Elle a eu une crise d'hystérie violente et a détruit tous les meubles du premier étage. J'ai pu la calmer par après et elle m'a supplié de ne pas la dénoncer. Elle m'a promis que demain, elle irait avouer au commissariat tout ce qu'elle avait fait et qu'il n'y aurait plus d'autres meurtres. Comme une idiote, je l'ai crue… Nous sommes allés nous coucher et puis…

- Elle s'est pendue, n'est-ce pas? demanda Edgeworth.

- Oui, la pauvre chérie, gémit Angels en pleurant de plus belle. Elle s'est pendue à la lampe au plafond du salon. Le choc lui a cassé la nuque et il y avait des traces de brûlure de corde sur son cou.

- C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas voulu d'autopsie, demanda calmement Adams.

- Voilà! Et quand je l'ai vue morte durant la nuit. J'ai paniqué… Je n'ai pas voulu qu'on se souvienne d'elle comme d'une meurtrière. J'ai… j'ai maquillé son suicide en meurtre et j'ai tenté de mettre la responsabilité sur Mask*Demasque, mais il me manquait trop d'éléments… » sanglota Angels.

Edgeworth et Adams se turent. Ce fut à nouveau Angels qui brisa le silence.

« Ma sœur s'est transformée en démon… Elle a tué tous ces gens et elle a manipulé Turner afin qu'il l'aide. Il a fabriqué du cyanure d'hydrogène et a essayé de voler le dossier DV-7 afin qu'il n'en reste plus de trace.

- Et tu as tenté de la protéger en faussant les preuves sur une scène de suicide. Si Vicky n'avait pas gardé ce pendentif sur elle, nous n'aurions jamais su la vérité et Turner t'aurait tué, coupa Edgeworth.

- Je suis désolé, Miles… et maintenant? demanda Érika Angels avec appréhension.

- Je n'ai pas le choix… » répondit Adams avec tristesse.

Érika Angels se leva, résignée, et tourna le dos au commissaire qui lui enfila délicatement une paire de menottes. Miles Edgeworth observa la scène sans dire un mot, le regard toujours de glace. Érika Angels se tourna une dernière fois, implorante vers le procureur.

« Pardonne-moi, Miles. Je n'ai pas pu… je devais la protéger…

- Je comprends Érika. Je n'approuve pas, mais je comprends. Tu aurais dû tout me dire, je croyais avoir ta confiance.

- Il y a de ces choses que je ne pourrais jamais dire, Miles. Et ce, même à la personne à qui je tiens le plus. Essaie de trouver en ton cœur l'amour de me pardonner.

La jeune femme blonde se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Edgeworth. Ce dernier, au contact des lèvres douces d'Érika Angels, ne résista pas et lui rendit son baiser. Toutefois, après quelques secondes, il retira ses lèvres et conclut la discussion plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute voulu.

« J'essaierai, Érika. »

Les jours passèrent durant lesquels le procureur Edgeworth refusa de voir qui que ce soit et coupa tout contact avec le monde hors de son bureau. Il restait de marbre face aux incessants appels du bureau des procureurs qui s'étonnait de son silence et du fait qu'il n'avait pas encore confirmé sa place de procureur plaideur pour le procès Mask*Demasque. Visiblement excédé par l'attitude d'Edgeworth, le procureur en chef avait laissé plusieurs messages sur sa boîte vocale en l'intimant de donner signe de vie.

« Votre réputation vous précède, Edgeworth, mais cela ne suffira pas pour vous protéger. C'est vous qui avez piloté le dossier Mask*Demasque et alors que le procès arrive à grands pas, vous décidez de vous isoler et de ne plus répondre à votre téléphone! Bastien Turner et Érika Angels devront passer à procès, peu importe le scénario. En ce qui vous concerne, j'exige de savoir ce qui se passe et si vous ne me répondez pas aujourd'hui même avant 4 heures, le dossier sera transféré à un autre procureur et sachez qu'il y aura des sanctions très lourdes à votre égard. Vous représentez l'ordre des procureurs et un véritable homme de loi ne se défile pas à la première difficulté! »

- LA FERME! » cria Edgeworth en déconnectant la boîte vocale.

Le procureur se fichait bien des menaces du procureur en chef, cette vieille vermine corrompue de Bansai qui osait lui donner des leçons de probité et de sens du devoir. Edgeworth avait, dès la conclusion de l'enquête, transféré le dossier au bureau des procureurs en ne donnant pas plus d'explications; il se refusait à tous commentaires. S'il se faisait destituer du procès, un autre procureur devrait reprendre le flambeau et reconstituer tous les éléments par lui-même. Étonnement, on demeurait très avare de commentaires et d'explications au commissariat d'Adams également.

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier face au monde entier. Que Bansai se trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le sale boulot! S'il pense que je vais céder face à ses sanctions. Ah! Il croit me faire peur avec une suspension de salaire de plusieurs semaines? Je ne m'appelle pas Dick Gumshoe! » pensa Edgeworth, rageur.

La journée s'écoula et le procureur ne rappela personne.


End file.
